Lendo Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
by HarryM. Dumbledore
Summary: No seu 5º ano, Harry e alguns dos seus amigos são puxados para uma sala por pessoas que dizem ser do futuro. Apenas poderão sair da sala quando lerem os 7 livros intitulados "Harry Potter". Acompanhe as personagens através das suas reações aos livros!
1. Prólogo

NA: Hey! Decidi fazer uma fic assim porque procurei muito por uma mas estavam incompletas, ou haviam poucas ou incluiam os "Marotos" e eu não gosto muito dessas.

Então, esta história passa-se nas férias de Natal do 5º ano do Harry. As partes do livro vão estar **assim**. As reações das personagens assim. As cartas / bilhetes _assim._

As partes do livros em si estão em português – brasil mas as reações estão em português – portugal. Espero que não se importem e se tiverem dúvidas, basta perguntarem.

Irei também postar esta fic em ingles quando acabar o primeiro livro.

Irei fazer os 7 livros e **não vou abandonar a história**.

Quaisquer ideias / sugestões que queiram ver nesta história, mandem-me uma mensagem.

Já tenho 4 capítulos (sem contar este) prontos e amanhã irei postar o primeiro da leitura.

Boa leitura!

Harry abriu os olhos. Estava deitado de costas, no chão. Ao seu lado, ouviu alguém a tossir e várias queixas e perguntas como: "O que raio se passa?!"

Lentamente, levantou-se. À sua volta, os outro membros da Ordem da Fénix e os seus amigos levantavam-se também.

Ele olhou em volta. Estavam numa espécie de sala. Havia uma mesa longa, com um banco longo de cada lado.

Ainda há pouco estava em Grimauld Place, em férias de Natal do seu 5º ano e agora…

-O que se passa? – Ele perguntou, para ninguém em especial.

Ninguém chegou a responder.

BANG!

Praticamente todos saltaram e retiraram as varinha, exceto Dumbledore. Na mesa de madeira, estava agora uma caixa de cartão.

Todos olharam para ela, desconfiados.

-São livros – informou Moody, com um grunhido, usando o seu olho mágico para ver para além da caixa.

Sobrancelhas ergueram-se por toda a sala. Então, uma nota apareceu a flutuar, à frente de Harry.

Harry pegou-lhe cautelosamente, suspirando de alívio quando nada aconteceu.

-Lê para todos, por favor – pediu Lupin.

_Caros membros da Ordem da Fénix e professores e estudantes de Hogwarts,_

_Aposto que todos se estão a perguntar o porquê de estarem num sítio desconhecido. O motivo de estarem aí é a caixa que está presente em cima da mesa, que, apesar de nem se terem chegado perto, já devem saber que são livros (obrigado Olho-Louco)._

_Vou explicar melhor, então. Esses livros falam do passado e do futuro. Retratam 7 anos da vida de Harry Potter, dos 11 aos 17._

_Sei que parece impossível, mas eu próprio estou a escrever do futuro. No meu futuro, houve uma enorme batalha e a guerra terminou. Contudo, várias vidas se perderam para que isso fosse possível. Alguns de vocês, que estão nesta sala foram vítimas desta guerra e estou a mandar estes livros para que possam mudar o futuro. _

_Peço-vos que não julguem ninguém até terem acabado de ler o último livro, pois tenho a certeza que todos se vão surpreender com várias das coisas que lerão. _

_Assim que acabarem de ler o primeiro livro, o segundo será desbloqueado, assim terão de lê-los todos sem batotisse! _

_Ao longo da leitura, poderam aparecer algumas notas para vocês e também outras pessoas se juntarão. _

_Provavelmente, a partir do momento em que começarem a ler, algumas coisas vão mudar entre alguns de vocês por isso, quando chegarem ao último livro, já muita coisa será mudada mas no livro será como se nada tivesse mudado._

_Estes livros serão lidos por:  
_

_Harry Potter;_

_Ronald Weasley;_

_Ginny Weasley;_

_Frederick Weasley;_

_George Weasley;_

_William Weasley;_

_Hermione Granger;_

_Fleur Delacour;_

_Ninphadora Tonks;_

_Reamus Lupin;_

_Albus Dumbledore;_

_Minerva McGonagall;_

_Filius Flitwick;_

_Pomona Sprout;_

_Severus Snape;_

_Horace Slughorn._

_Severus Snape, contudo, não lerá os livros com vocês, lerá sozinho._

_Harry, antes que perguntes, o Sirius não virá, o mais provável seria ele ter um esgotamento, se soubesse aquilo pelo que passaste. Quando voltares a estar com ele, podes fazer-lhe um resumo._

_Enquanto estiverem a ler, será como se o tempo parasse para os outros, por isso não se preocupem com as outras pessoas, nem com a guerra, nem com os vossos empregos ou escola._

_Provavelmente ainda não repararam, mas há mais portas nessa sala. Uma dará à cozinha e outras levarão aos quartos._

_ Tenham uma boa leitura!_

_ PS – Não podem Aparecer/Desaparecer desta sala até os livros estarem terminados._

_ PPS – Professor Dumbledore, aí dento, não precisa de se preocupar com aquilo que o tem andado a incomodar ao longo do 5º ano do Harry._

_ TRL, VGW, JSP, ASP, LLP, HWW, RJW, FWII_

Harry terminou de ler e olhou para os outros em choque, vendo o seu sentimento refletir-se no deles.

-O que é que ele quis dizer, professor? – Harry perguntou e foi agradavelmente surpreendido quando Dumbledore o olhou nos olhos e sorriu. Contudo, o diretor não respondeu e Harry, que realmente tinha-se ido a baixo quando Dumbledore o começou a ignorar, não forçou o assunto.

-Quem é Horace Slughorn? – Perguntou Ron.

-Era o professor de poções, antes do professor Snape.

-Quais são os títulos dos livros? – Perguntou Ginny.

Harry chegou-se à frente e virou a caixa, deixando os livros cairem sobre a mesa. Seis deles tinham um cadeado.

-Okay… reconheço alguns dos títulos… - ele disse, espantado. Seria mesmo verdade? – Suponho que a ordem dos primeiros seja: "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal";

Harry, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares.

-"Harry Potter e a Camara dos Segredos";

Toda a cor presente no rosto de Ginny se esvaiu.

-"Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban";

Reamus grunhiu.

-"Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo";

Ele empalideceu consideravelmente.

-"Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fénix";

-Hey! Aposto que estou nesse! – Exclamou Tonks entusiasmada, tentando aliviar o clima.

-Depois temos… "Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte"…

Dumbledore sentiu o seu coração apertar desconfortavelmente.

-… e "Harry Potter e o Princípe Misterioso". Não sei qual é primeiro, acho que temos de esperar até lá chegar.

-Pergunto-me sobre quem serão os livros… - começou George sarcasticamente, passando a mão por uma barba invisível.

-Bem, sobre uma coisa temos a certeza, não são sobre Harry Potter! – Exclamou Fred, igualmente sarcástico.

-Não, claro que não, isso seria demasiado óbvio – continuou Reamus, divertido.

-Não é altura para brincadeiras! – Interrompeu McGonagall, severamente. – Como saberemos se os livros são verdadeiros?

-Acho que será fácil de avaliar… afinal, várias pessoas passaram pelos primeiros 5 livros e sendo sobre o Harry, ele saberá se algo for mentira – respondeu a professora Sprout.

-Bem, acho que devemos começar a ler, então – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo amigavelmente, como se não houvesse nada mais normal do que ser raptado para uma sala e saber que estavam prestes a ler sobre 7 anos da vida do rapaz mais conhecido do mundo.

Assim, todos se começaram a instalar à volta da mesa.

De um lado da mesa, sentavam-se (da direita para a esquerda) : Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley (ou George) e George Weasley (ou Fred).

Do outro lado da mesa, em frente a Flitwick sentava-se Reamus Lupin, em frente a Sprout, Ginny Weasley, em frente a McGonagall, Tonks, em frente a Dumbledore, Harry, em frente a Fred (ou George), Hermione, em frente a George (ou Fred), Ron e, a seu lado, Bill.

O livro "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal" estava no meio da mesa, à espera que alguém o pegasse.

-Quem começa? – Perguntou Bill.

NA: Que acharam do inicio? Espero que tenham gostado.

Quaisquer duvidas, já sabem perguntem!

Comentem, por favorrrrr!

H


	2. O Menino que Sobreviveu

NA: Aqui está o primeiro capítulo da leitura. Ainda não sei quando irei postar o próximo. Apesar de já ter 4 feitos, quero fazer mais pois quando as minhas aulas começarem será mais difícil escrever por isso se já os tiver todos feitos até lá, será só postar. Estou a pensar postar um capítulo a cada semana ou de duas em duas semanas ( quantos mais comentários tiver, mais depressa posto outro capitulo por isso por favor, é muito importante, comentem! )

Agora, vamos à história, espero que gostem! (Quanto aos nomes, irão ficar em inglês, não gosto muito da tradução)

-Bem, se ninguém quer começar, eu posso – disponibilizou-se Bill, esticando-se para agarrar o livro que Harry lhe estendia.

-O nome do capítulo é: "O menino que sobreviveu".

"**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado."**

-Oh! De nada, meus bons senhores! – Exclamaram os gêmeos, num tom falsamente alegre.

"**Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que de se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem."**

-Yup, são os Dursleys – disse Harry, revirando os olhos.

Muitos olharam para ele com olhares confusos, ele raramente falara dos Dursleys com alguém. Apenas se tinha aberto mais com Ron e Hermione, mas nem mesmo eles sabiam a maior parte e Harry esperava sinceramente que o livro não explicasse essa maior parte.

"**O Sr. Dursley era diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, fazia perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal, o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos."**

-Então… temos uma morsa e um cavalo, é isso? – Resumiu Fred. Os adolescentes riram, enquanto que Reamus, Tonks e Bill abafaram gargalhadas.

"**Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**

**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter."**

-O que é que os Potter têm de mal?! – Exigiu Reamus, zangado.

Ninguém lhe respondeu, apenas esperaram que Bill continuasse a leitura.

Harry sabia que as coisas iam correr muito mal para o seu lado… Se aquilo realmente relatasse 7 anos da sua vida, não era apenas com os Dursleys que tinha de se preocupar. As escapadelas a meio da noite, a poção Polissuco, os castigos com Umbridge… tudo isso viria ao de cima. E isso não era nem metade!

"**A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam há muitos anos. Na realidade, a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley."**

Desta vez não foi apenas Reamus que se manifestou, mas todos os que tinham conhecido Lilian e James Potter.

-O James não era imprestável!

-A Lily era uma mulher fantástica!

-Honestamente, que raio de irmã!

Vendo que todos se tinham acalmado, Bill prosseguiu com a leitura.

"**Eles estremeciam só de pensar no que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Dudley se misturasse com uma criança daquelas."**

-Uma criança daquelas?! – Exclamou McGonagall, para espanto de todos. – O que é que isso quer dizer?! Eu nem posso imaginar o que foi viver 10 anos naquela casa!

Harry sorriu para ela, agradecido, antes de explicar:

-Quer dizer que eles acham que eu sou uma aberração e sem dúvida ficariam felizes se eu simplesmente desaparecesse.

Todos olharam para Harry espantados, especialmente pelo facto de ele dizer isso de uma maneira tão casual.

McGonagall então virou-se para Dumbledore, chateda:

-Eu avisei-te, Albus! Avisei-te o tipo de pessoas que eles eram!

-Professora, não faz mal, a sério. Eu habituei-me – interviu Harry. – E, além disso, o professor Dumbledore só fez o que achava melhor, ele só estava a tentar proteger-me.

-Minerva, tu sabes que eu só tinha as melhores intenções quanto ao Harry – ele explicou, sentido-se culpado ao imaginar o tipo de vida que Harry levaria. – Mas a verdade é que eu estava sim, a tentar proteger-te, Harry. E acabei por me esquecer que a tua felicidade era igualmente importante.

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem saber exatamente como responder, e pediu a Bill que continuasse.

"**Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa, não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo"**

-Aww, combina com o dono! – Exclamou Tonks num tom falsamente animado, fazendo os meninos rirem.

"**para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Dudley aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.**

**Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Dudley, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Dudley estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes."**

-Que criança mais mal-educada! – Sussurou a professora Sprout para McGonagall, que acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

"— **Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa.**

**Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.**

**Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria: um gato lia um mapa."**

-O que estavas a fazer naquele sítio, Minerva? – Perguntou Flitwick.

-Observava aquela gente, Filius.

"**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira – em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarelas,"**

-Minnie! – Exclamaram Fred e George rindo, fazendo todos, excepto McGonagall, rir também.

-Se me voltam a chamar isso ficam de castigo até ao fim do ano! – Ele ameaçou, fazendo-os parar de rir imediatamente.

"**sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato."**

-É impressionante. Ele nem considera que pode haver algo a mais do que ele considera "normal" – disse Flitwick para ninguém em especial.

**O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros – não, não, estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas. O Dr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento.**

-Nããããããoooo! – exclamou Fred.

-Porque é que alguém iria querer tirar a Minnie do pensamento?! Porquêêêêêêê?! – George exclamou, falsamente revoltado, erguendo as mãos.

-Weasley! – Exclamou McGonagall.

Bill decidiu voltar a ler.

"**Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas"**

-O que são brocas? – Perguntaram todos os Weasley.

-São instrumentos que os Muggles usam para fazerem perfurações – explicou Hermione.

-Brutal! – Exclamou George.

-Brutal? – Perguntou Ron, sem entender.

-Pareces o pai – picou Ginny.

-Já imaginaram o que é ter uma croca para perfurar o Malfoy?! – Perguntou Fred, parecendo levemente maníaco.

-Okay… primeiro, é broca. Segundo, são usadas para perfurar cenas tipo paredes e não pessoas. Terceiro… vocês realmente precisam de ajuda – finalizou Harry, fazendo os amigos rirem.

Fred e George apenas lhe mostraram a língua, numa atitude infantil.

"**que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa."**

__-Uau! Quem diria que uma morsa podia pensar em tantas coisas num tão curto espaço de tempo – disse Bill como se tivesse feito a descoberta do ano.

"**Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pôde deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas."**

-Honestamente, eles não deviam andar assim no meio dos muggles! – Reclamou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

-Concordo, mas naquele dia estavam todos tão felizes que ninguém se importou se os muggles podiam ou não desconfiar de algo – disse Reamus, o seu olhar sem qualquer brilho.

-Naquele dia? – Inquiriu Tonks, curiosa.

-Suponho que isto se tenha passado logo após a queda do Voldemort – respondeu Lupin, olhando para Minerva que acenou, confirmando as suas suspeitas.

Tonks, sentada ao lado de Harry, viu-o a apertar as suas mãos em punhos, sobre os joelhos, mas não disse nada.

"**O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas – os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância!"**

-Sem dúvida, meu bom senhor! – Exclamaram os gêmeos, em falsa revolta.

-Como se atrevem?! – Exclamou desta vez Lupin, ganhando risos em resposta.

"**Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba – essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.**

**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de corujas passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco."**

-Devíamos enviar-lhe um dos berradores da Mãe para ele ver como se grita a sério – sugeriu Bill, fazendo os gêmeos e Ron estremecerem, já tendo recebido um.

"**Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua"**

-NÃO! – Exclamou Harry com voz de descrença, batendo na mesa.

"**para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte."**

-Okay, o mundo voltou a girar, estamos bem – disse Harry, respirando com falso alívio. Todos os outros riram, divertidos.

-Harry! Nunca pensámos que podias ser tão divertido! Porque é que escondes isto de nós?! – Exclamou um dos gêmeos, ainda rindo.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos e fez sinal para que Bill continuasse.

"**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosquinha açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

—**... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...**

—**... É, o filho deles, Harry..."**

Harry suspirou mas não disse nada. Nem ninguém à volta da mesa o fez.

"**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.**

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de ideia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando..."**

-Deve ter sido doloroso – comentou Harry, fingindo pena do tio.

Os adolescentes sabiam um pouco mais que os adultos, no que tocava à família de Harry por isso apenas riram. Contudo, os adultos não estavam acostumados a que Harry fosse assim com ninguém. Seria o seu tio assim tão mau? Eles realmente começavam a temer ouvir sobre a vida de Harry com os Dursleys.

"**Não, estava agindo como um idiota."**

Fred e George bateram palmas e foram seguidos por Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny.

Os gêmeos, Ron e Harry ainda estavam lembrados do que acontecera nas férias do quarto ano, quando os Weasley foram buscar Harry para ficar consigo o resto do verão. E claro, não esqueceram também quando os Dursleys colocaram grades na janela de Harry. Ginny e Hermione tinham tomado conhecimento mais tarde.

Harry nem podia pensar no que os membros da ordem iam dizer quando soubessem das grades.

"**Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem, nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais viu o menino."**

-Eles nem sabiam como tu te chamavas? – Questionou Sprout, completamente embasbacada.

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros e olhou para a mesa, estando ciente do olhar de culpa e arrependimento que Dumbledore lhe estava a dar.

"**Talvez fosse Harvey. Ou Harold."**

-Harvey! – Exclamou George para Harry.

-Estás surdo? É Harold! – Exclamou desta vez Fred, abanando a cabeça em exasperação para o irmão gêmeo.

-Caramba, calem-se por 2 minutos! – Exclamou Tonks.

"**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava – se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela..."**

Novamente, grunhidos foram ouvidos pela sala.

"**Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas...**

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde, e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta."**

Harry baixou a cabeça e disse num tom monótono:

-Estamos aqui reunidos neste triste dia para honrar este bom feiticeiro. Façamos um momento de silêncio.

Para divertimento dos professores, todos os outros baixaram a cabeça, incluindo Lupin, Tonks e Bill, sendo que a leitura parou por cerca de 1 minuto.

"— **Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu.**

**Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:**

— **Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!**

**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou."**

-Oh Merlin, falar desses assuntos abertamente e com muggles! – Exclamou McGonagall, indignada.

"**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

**Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu – e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito – foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas."**

Desta vez, Harry, Tonks e Reamus juntaram-se aos gêmeos:

-Minnie!

Minerva, percebendo que era uma causa perdida, simplesmente suspirou e abanou a cabeça, para divertimento de Flitwick, Sprout e Dumbledore.

"— **Shoo! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. **_**Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato?**_**,"**

-Para um gato? – disse Fred.

-Não – continuou Harry.

-Para a Minnie? – continuou George.

-Sim – finalizou Harry.

-Oh não! Já não basta o Fred e o George a acabarem as frases um do outro e agora tu também?! – Exclamou Ron, exasperado.

Os três citados apenas deram de ombros e Bill prosseguiu.

"**pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa.**

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (**_**Nunca**_**)."**

-Encantador – disse Ginny, sarcástica.

"**O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**

"_**E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem à noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram vistos hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."**_

**O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.**

"_**Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Eduard?"**_

"_**Bom, Ted", disse o meteorologista, "não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas! Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa".**_

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa, capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...**

**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.**

**Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

-10 pontos para quem adivinhar em que casa ele não estaria, se fosse para Hogwarts – murmurou Harry, mas todos ouviram.

Fred levantou-se e começou a saltar no mesmo lugar, abanando a mão acima de si e exclamando:

-Ohh! Ohh! Eu! Aqui! Eu sei! Ohh!

-Hum… - Harry olhou à volta da sala como se fosse realmente um professor – Fred?

-Gryffindor!

-Correto. Menos 20 pontos dos Gryffindor por ser um sabe-tudo.

A sala explodiu em gargalhadas, mais da parte dos alunos e ex-alunos de Snape.

"— **Hum, hum,"**

-Faz-me lembrar alguém – comentou Hermione e os amigos riram.

"**Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente?**

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã."**

Todos acharam melhor não comentar, não queriam que Harry ficasse mais desconfortável.

"— **Não — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?**

— **Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**

— **E daí? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

— **Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela."**

-O pessoal dela… - ouviram-se murmúrios escandalizados pela sala.

"**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:**

— **O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**

— **Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

— **Como é mesmo o nome dele? Harvey, não é?"**

-Harold! – Exclamou Fred.

"— **Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião."**

-Pois eu acho que é um nome lindo! – Exclamou Tonks, chateda.

Harry olhou para ela e sorriu verdadeiramente.

"— **Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — É, concordo com você.**

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarzinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

**Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Se tivesse... Se aparentasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não aguentaria."**

-Eu é que não sei como o Harry aguenta viver com vocês – murmurou Ron, chateado pelo melhor amigo ter este tipo de família. Ele já tinha passado por tanto, merecia alguém que estivesse lá para ele, sempre. E apesar de Sirius gostar muito de Harry, ele não podia estar lá para ele.

"**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...**

**Como estava enganado.**

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando."**

-Ohhh! Quem será?! – Exclamou Tonks, entusiasmada. Até agora, não estava a gostar muito do livro mas sabia que ia ser muito mais interessante assim que Harry aparecesse.

"**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.**

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto."**

Harry, Fred e George trocaram olhares antes de exclamarem juntos:

-Alby!

Dumbledore riu, bem como todos os outros, exceto Minerva que continuava a achar que "Minnie" era pior.

"**Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Albus Dumbledore."**

Os adolescentes aplaudiram, sendo seguidos pelos outros, com exceção de Dumbledore, que inclinou a cabeça numa pequena vénia.

-Acertámos! – Exclamaram os gêmeos e Harry, novamente juntos.

-Ninguém disse o contrário – disse Ginny, revirando os olhos.

"**Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo, desde o seu nome às suas botas, era malvisto."**

-Oh, eu tinha – disse Dumbledore, alegremente.

"**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:**

— **Eu devia ter imaginado.**

**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo – o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou,"**

-Wow! Isso é fantástico! Onde posso arranjar um? – Perguntou Harry animado.

-Receio, meu rapaz, que este seja o único no mundo. Contudo, irei deixá-lo-ei para ti no meu testamento – respondeu Dumbledore, piscado-lhe o olho.

-Deixe lá, senhor. Prefiro muito mais tê-lo vivo do que ter esse objeto – disse Harry. Dumbledore sempre estivera lá para ele, um futuro sem o diretor não seria bonito.

-Obrigado, Harry – Dumbledore agradeceu-lhe, num sussurro, e Harry reparou que os olhos dele brilhavam anormalmente.

O rapaz apenas sorriu e esperou que Bill continuasse a ler.

"**doze vezes ele acionou o "desiluminador", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que o vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "desiluminador" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

— **Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora McGonagall.**

**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada."**

Novamente, aplausos soaram pela sala e Minerva enviou um pequeno sorriso aos miúdos.

"— **Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.**

— **Minha cara Minerva, nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**

— **O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora McGonagall.**

— **O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui."**

Harry cerrou os punhos novamente mas impediu-se de dizer qualquer coisa.

"**A professora fungou aborrecida.**

— **Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.**

— **Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos."**

Harry olhou para a mesa, completamente fulo. Tonks, percebendo que ele não estava bem, colocou a sua mão sobre a de Harry, ainda fechada num punho.

Ele sorriu-lhe novamente e relaxou a sua mão, pegando na dela.

"— **Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.**

**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**

— **Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

— **Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**

— **Um o quê?**

— **Um sorvete de limão. É uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito."**

-Quem me dera ter alguns agora – disse Dumbledore, sonhadoramente.

Assim que acabou a frase, um saco dos ditos doces apareceu e, pela sua expressão, parecia que o Natal tinha chegado mais cedo, o que fez os estudantes rir e a professora McGonagall suspirar exasperada.

Seguindo o exemplo de Dumbledore, Reamus pediu Cervejas de Manteiga para todos.

"— **Não, obrigada — disse a Professora McGonagall com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorvetes de limão."**

-Ah, é sempre uma boa altura para um doce! – Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

"— **Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora.**

— **Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem, há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort" **

A maior parte das pessoas na sala estremeceu.

"— **a professora franziu a testa, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar. — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

— **Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. — Mas você é diferente... Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem **_**Voldemort**_** tem medo."**

-Aww! Alguém está apaixonada! – Cantarolaram os gêmeos, fazendo a professora corar, bem como Dumbledore que riu levemente.

"— **Isso é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.**

— **Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los."**

-Awwwwwww! – Os gêmeos ecoaram novamente fazendo os dois professores corarem ainda mais.

Era um facto inédito ver Dumbledore a corar, sem dúvida.

"— **É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos."**

A sala explodiu em gargalhada, o próprio Dumbledore riu. Fred caiu da cadeira e George socava a mesa, sem conseguir respirar.

Uma vez que todos se tinham acalmado, Bill retornou à leitura.

"**A Professora McGonagall lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore" **

Harry, alinhando na brincadeira dos gêmeos, virou-se para a professora e disse num tom falsamente reconfortante:

-Não te preocupes Minnie, tenho a certeza de que o Alby não te vai trocar, não há razão para ciúmes.

Dito isso, o caos foi novamente instalado. Fred e George cairam os dois da cadeira, desta vez. Tonks engasgou-se com a sua bebida, bem como Hermione e Ginny. Reamus, Bill e Ron riam, agarrados à barriga, sem conseguirem respirar. Sprout e Flitwick tentaram a principio conter-se mas estavam agora a rir tanto como os mais novos. Dumbledore e Minerva estavam mais corados do que nunca. E Harry tentava manter uma cara séria, como se o concelho tivesse sido genuíno.

-Podemos voltar a ler? – Perguntou Minerva furiosa apesar de ter soado mais como uma ordem.

-Uau, nem te deu nas orelhas, deve gostar mesmo de ti, Harry – disse Bill e Minerva revirou os olhos ao ouvir.

-Bem, duh – respondeu o rapaz que sobreviveu, como se fosse óbvio, mandando uma piscadela à professora que, sem ser capaz de se impedir, sorriu.

Bill continuou.

"**e disse:**

— **As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm. Por que ele foi embora? O que foi que finalmente o deteve?**

**Aparentemente a Professora McGonagall chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estivessem dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade."**

-É isso, confia sempre no teu homem a cima de tudo, Minnie – disse Fred, aprovadoramente.

Se os olhares matassem, Fred estaria a sofrer uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa, pelo olhar que a professora lhe atirou.

"**Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

— **O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — que na noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão... Estão mortos.**

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**

— **Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Albus."**

Harry sorriu para a professora, era bom saber que alguém se lembrara da morte dos seus pais e não apenas da queda de Voldemort.

McGonagall retribuiu o sorriso.

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**

— **Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido.**

**A voz da Professora McGonagall tremeu ao prosseguir:**

— **E não é só isso, estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

— **É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

— **Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos a saber."**

Harry ergueu a sobrancenlha para o diretor e balançou a cabeça.

"**A Professora McGonagall pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho.**

**Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles, pequenos planetas giravam à sua volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

— **Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

— **Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

— **Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**

— **Você não quer dizer... não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui — exclamou a Professora McGonagall, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore, você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!"**

-Obrigado por tentar, professora – agradeceu Harry, sorrindo novamente.

-Harry… - começou Dumbledore.

-Eu sei – cortou o rapaz, sorrindo também para o feiticeiro, para lhe mostrar que estava tudo bem.

"— **É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — Os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta."**

-Honestamente, Albus, achas que uma carta pode explicar tudo?! – Exclamou Tonks, indignada.

Só naquele momento é que Harry reparou que ainda segurava a mão dela. Lentamente, largou-a.

"— **Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta?"**

-A Tonks e a Minnie pensam igual! – Exclamaram os gêmeos, fazendo as duas mulheres citadas revirarem os olhos.

"**Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

— **Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja, ele não estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso, ter a capacidade de compreender?"**

-Ainda não compreendo, ainda não curto – murmurou Harry suavemente.

"**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de ideia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

— **É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**

— **Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

— **Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?"**

-Eu confiaria a minha vida ao Hagrid – disse Harry confiante.

Vários outros acenaram em concordância.

"— **Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore."**

Os presentes na sala riram, enquanto Harry corou levemente.

"— **Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu – e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles."**

-É esta a mota que pertencia ao Sirius?

-Sim, ele era completamente doido por ela… acho que até lhe deu um nome ou assim… - respondeu Reamus, pensativo. – Lucy… talvez?

Harry riu.

"**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem – emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

— **Hagrid"**

Novamente, aplausos ressoaram pela sala.

Então, Harry engasgou-se com a sua bebida e olhou para Ron e Hermione com uma expressão de terror.

-Que se passa? – Perguntaram ambos.

-… Norbert – ele respondeu, nervoso.

-Oh não! – Exclamou Hermione.

Harry então voltou-se para os professores.

-Só para esclarecer, sendo que tudo isto já aconteceu, nós não podemos ser castigados… certo?

Os quatro professores trocaram olhares entre si.

-Sim, acho que não fará bem nenhum se vos castigarmos agora – concedeu Minerva, preocupada. O que é que eles tinham feito, exatamente? Ela não sabia muito sobre as aventuras deles, por isso estava preocupada com o que leria.

-Nem outras pessoas que possam estar envolvidas? – Perguntou Hermione, preocupada com Hagrid.

-Nem outras pessoas que possam estar envolvidas – garantiu Dumbledore.

-Quem é o Norbert? – perguntou Ginny.

-Mais à frente – respondeu Ron.

-Não é muito justo vocês saberem tudo o que vai acontecer e nós estarmos aqui no escuro… - reclamou Bill.

-Temos pena, aguentem-se – respondeu Harry, sorrindo maquiavélicamente.

-Sim, não teria piada nenhuma se vos contássemos tudo – concordou Hermione.

Ron apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Bill conformou-se e voltou a ler.

"— **exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado. — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

— **Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Eu o trouxe, professor.**

— **Não teve nenhum problema?**

— **Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol."**

-Awwww! – Fizeram todas as raparigas e mulheres da sala.

Harry corou e levou a mão à cara, abanando a cabeça, exasperado.

Os rapazes e homens apenas riram entre-dentes.

"**Dumbledore e a Professora McGonagall curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

— **Foi aí que...? — sussurrou a professora.**

— **Foi — confirmou Dumbledore. — Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

— **Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

— **Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres."**

-Informação a mais, Albus – disse Pomona.

"**Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso."**

-Ena, tanto amor – comentou Harry, sarcasticamente.

Dumbledore sorriu-lhe.

"**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

— **Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid.**

**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido."**

-Ainda bem que o Sirius não está aqui, já estaria a perguntar o que é que têm contra cachorros – comentou Harry, rindo.

Reamus riu também.

"— **Psiu! — sibilou a Professora McGonagall. — Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

— **Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas nã... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas..."**

Harry sorriu, sentindo o enorme carinho que tinha por Hagrid a aumentar ainda mais.

"— **É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente.**

**Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora McGonagall piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido."**

-Obrigado… acho? – disse Harry, um pouco incerto.

-Ao contrário do que possas pensar, Harry, tu não és apenas um peão nesta guerra. Todos nós nos preocupamos muito contigo – explicou Dumbledore, tristemente.

"— **Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar."**

Harry olhou para o diretor com raiva.

"— **É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé. Com um rugido, ela levantou voo e desapareceu na noite.**

— **Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora McGonagall — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça.**

**A Professora McGonagall assou o nariz em resposta."**

Dumbledore juntou-se aos risos dos meninos e colegas.

-Que classe! – Exclamaram os gêmeos.

Mas desta vez, Harry não riu. Ele observava a mesa, como se estivesse a ver a coisa mais interessante do mundo lá.

"**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o desiluminador. Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

— **Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda. Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.**

— _**A Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu."**_

-Fantástico, então. Estavam todos a pensar apenas em comemorar ou chegaram a lembrar-se que duas pessoas perderam a vida para contribuirem para a razão da vossa felicidade? – Perguntou Harry, finalmente deixando a sua raiva libertar-se.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

-A minha mãe estava a chorar os olhos nesse dia… - comentou Bill. – O meu pai nem estava em estado de consolá-la.

-Eu estive num bar a beber… mas não foi bem uma comemoração – confessou Reamus.

-Eu voltei para Hogwarts. Mesmo com a queda do Quem-Nós-Sabemos, perdi duas pessoas muito importantes para mim, especialmente a Lily – disse McGonagall, baixando os olhos para a mesa.

-Todos os que realmente conheceram os teus pais, Harry, estavam a encontrar a sua própria maneira de afogar as mágoas, enquanto os outros comemoravam. E não foi apenas pela Lily e pelo James: o Sirius também foi preso, e o Peter Pettigrew… e claro, um menino ficou orfão, por conta de um feiticeiro que apenas queria poder – disse Dumbledore, num tom de voz baixo.

-Eu fiquei sem saber o porquê de vocês dizerrem que o Sirius é inocente… quer dizer, acredito mas nunca me explicaram o porquê. O que aconteceu com o Peter Pettigrew, afinal? – Perguntou Bill interessado.

-Terceiro ano – responderam Harry, Ron e Hermione, com sorrisos convencidos.

-Desculpem ter descarregado em vocês, devia saber que não iam festejar – desculpou-se Harry, agora um pouco constrangido.

-Não te desculpes, é completamente normal. Ninguém tinha realmente o direito de festejar, não foram eles que perderam os pais com 1 ano de idade e ainda viraram famosos mesmo antes de saber fazer alguma coisa para além de se babar – disse Tonks, brincado com o rapaz para aliviar o clima.

-Hey! – Exclamou Harry indignado, mas sorrindo para a amiga. Tonks era realmente uma rapariga formidável.

Então ouviram barulhos de badaladas e olharam para um relógio preso na parede, que só naquele momento repararam. Eram 23:00h.

-Já está tarde – guinchou o professor Flitwick. – Deviamos ir comer qualquer coisa e depois dormir!

Todos os outros concordaram. Na cozinha, refeições estavam já preparadas, numa mesa igual à existente na sala.

Havia um quarto para cada um, exceto para os gêmeos. Assim que cada um escolheu o seu quarto, placas apareceram nas portas, indicando que já estavam reservados. Havia mais portas, provavelmente para os outros que se juntariam a eles.

Antes de se irem deitar, contudo, outra nota apareceu. Remus leu em voz alta:

_Caros visitantes,_

_Espero que tudo esteja a correr bem. Em breve irão ver como a vida com os Dursleys foi realmente para o Harry e peço-vos que todos mantenham um mínimo de calma._

_Harry, irei enviar-te duas poções. A primeira é uma poção de nutrientes. Sei que nunca foste corretamente alimentado nos Dursleys por isso, se tomares essa poção, o teu corpo fará algumas transformações e será como se sempre tivesses tido uma alimentação correta. A segunda poção, irá ajudar-te no problema da visão. Devem estar a pensar que não é possível pois não há nenhuma poção que possa curar isso mas não se esqueçam que nós somos do futuro. Toma as poções agora e de manhã logo verás o efeito. Ah, e se ajuda, no futuro, as poções não sabem tão mal._

_Tenham uma boa noite!_

_PS – Harry, dorme descançado, dentro desta "casa" ninguém tem pesadelos._

_TRL, VGW, JSP, ASP, LLP, HWW, RJW, FWII_

Duas poções apareceram sobre a mesa e Harry olhou para os olhou para os outros, à espera de consentimento.

-Suponho que já provaram ser de confiança – murmurou Lupin.

Harry então adientou-se e tomou as duas em poucos segundos. O sabor realmente não era mau, de todo.

Ele virou-se e viu que todos o observavam, nervosos.

-Pessoal, sem querer desiludir mas eu não vou mudar de segundo para segundo. Como ouviram na carta, de manhã, poderam ver as diferenças.

Assim, todos foram para os seus respetivos quartos. Várias roupas tinham aparecido para todos eles.

Como prometido, foi uma noite descançada. Quando o relógio avisou as 09:00h, eles levantaram-se, tomaram banho nas casas de banho adjuntas a cada quarto, vestiram-se e foram para a cozinha tomar o pequeno-almoço, antes de começarem a leitura.

Harry foi o último a chegar e, quando chegou, todos os olhares se viraram para ele, em choque.

Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem, sigam, favoritos…

HMD


	3. Transformações

Harry acordou e a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu foi que as transformações do seu corpo já deviam estar completas. Colocou os óculos mas rapidamente os tirou pois tornavam tudo desfocado. Levantou-se, tendo a noção de que parecia mais longe do chão do que normalmente, e dirigiu-se ao armário com um espelho comprido.

Harry ficou a olhar para si mesmo de boca aberta cerca de 3 minutos. Ele não tinha bem noção de medidas mas não era preciso ter para saber que de 1,67cm tinha passado para cerca de 1,85cm. Levantou a blusa, tinha ganhado também massa corporal e, devido à prática de Quidditch, tinha um tronco bem tonificado, com peitorais e abdominais defenidos, mas não exagerados, assim como no restante corpo.

Os seus olhos verdes estavam muito mais proeminentes, agora que não estavam atrás de lentes e o seu cabelo sempre tão desarrumado, não mudou muito mas parecia mais elegante, como se tivesse sido minuciosamente desarrumado.

A sua cara apresentava as feições mais defenidas, mas também não mudara muito.

Ele gostou da transformação e quando sorriu para o seu próprio reflexo, um olhar mais rebelde surgiu nos seus olhos.

Roupas tinham aparecido do nada, sob a sua cama. Ele observou-as. Sem dúvida combinavam com o seu novo visual.

Foi tomar banho e depois vestiu-se: umas calças pretas, justas, definidas para usar abaixo da cintura e com umas correntes prateadas de lado; uns ténis vermelhos, que condiziam com a t-shirt igualmente vermelha e simples; um blusão preto de cabedal, no qual ele arregaçou as mangas, sem fechos, aberto, a gola fina a cobrir o seu pescoço, de trás, roçando nos cabelos selvagens nos quais ele aplicou um pouco do gel que tinha aparecido, erguendo-os rebeldemente.

Ele então saiu do seu quarto, já completamente esquecido da sua aparência e do facto de já nem usar óculos.

Quando ele entrou na cozinha, aos poucos os olhares foram-se virando para ele e em poucos segundos, várias pessoas tinham a boca aberta ou as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Contudo, ele nem reparou. Estava demasiado preocupado com os capítulos seguintes. Será que iam falar dos 10 anos que passou com os Dursley? Talvez não, afinal, na carta dizia que os livros eram apenas dos 11 aos 17 anos.

Todos estavam sentados e Harry ainda de pé, dirigiu-se à mesa e retirou uma uva de um cacho, atirando-a ao ao e apanhando-a com a boca. Foi quando voltou a baixar a cabeça que percebeu os olhares. Olhou ligeiramente à sua volta, como se procurasse o local e o motivo destes olhares, esquecendo completamente as suas transformações.

-Que se passa? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Que se passa? Já te olhaste ao espelho? – Perguntou Reamus.

-O q…? Ah, certo, as poções – compreendeu o rapaz. – Eu sei que estou diferente mas é um bocado desconfortável estarem todos a olhar para mim como se me estivessem a ver pela primeira vez…

-Mas estamos a ver-te pela primeira vez! – Exclamou Bill.

-Se as miúdas já andavam atrás de ti antes… - começou George.

-…nem queremos ver agora! - terminou Fred e ambos lhe deram uma piscadela um pouco pervertida.

Harry revirou os olhos para os comentários dos amigos. Os outros ainda estavam a olhá-lo fixamente, em especial as raparigas.

-Então? Vamos ler ou não? – perguntou ele, dando um sorriso irresistível, já se virando a saindo da cozinha.

-Está completamente diferente – comentou Dumbledore, que tinha estado igualmente espantado como os outros, desde o momento em que Harry entrou na cozinha.

-Já está do teu tamanho, Albus, talvez um pouco mais alto, até – disse Minerva, fazendo o professor Flitwick e a professora Sprout rirem entre-dentes.

-Ele sempre foi mais crescido do que devia, psicologicamente. Ele era do meu tamanho à muito tempo, Minerva – respondeu o velho feiticeiro, sorrindo tristemente.

Minerva sorriu-lhe igualmente e depois virou-se para Tonks, Ginny e Hermione que ainda tinham olhares levemente chocados e não se tinham pronunciado:

-Então, vocês foram as únicas que ainda não disseram nada.

-Ora, professora, obviamente estão as três a pensar em como dar-lhe uma poção do amor – disse um dos gêmeos.

-Entããããooo?! – Chamou George.

A primeira a pronunciar-se foi Ginny:

-Belo corpo – e saiu para a sala.

-Belos olhos – seguiu Hermione, saindo também.

-Bela atitude – finalizou Tonks, seguindo as raparigas.

Ron apenas abanou a cabeça em exasperação e seguiu atrás.

Os que ainda estavam presentes na cozinha olharam-se:

-Esta juventude de hoje em dia – disse McGonagall, com um sorriso divertido.

-Não que não tenham razão – corrigiu Sprout.

-Pomona! – Exclamou Flitwick.

-Posso ser velha, mas tenho olhos na cara, Filius! – Respondeu esta, defesivamente.

-É verdade – murmurou McGonagall, em concordância.

-Minerva! – Exclamou, desta vez, Lupin.

Dumbledore observava tudo divertido.

-Fred! – Exclamou George.

-Outro Fred! – Exclamou… outro George?

-Secalhar devíamos aprender ali com o miúdo.

-Mulheres mais novas e mais velhas atrás dele…

-É esse o sonho! – finalizou Bill.

Remus riu e seguiu também para a sala, abanando a cabeça. Os outros seguiram-no. Harry estava sentado sobre a mesa e Ginny, Hermione e Tonks estavam no banco à frente dele e pareciam completamente abstraídas. Ron tentava forçar a entrada de um dos 2 livros que ninguém conhecia.

-Vamos começar a leitura? – Sugeriu Dumbledore.

Antes que pudessem tomar os seus lugares à mesa, contudo, outra nota apareceu sobre a mesa. Harry pegou-lhe e leu para todos:

_Olá a todos os leitores,_

_Espero que estejam preparados para voltarem a ler e para receberem um novo convidado. Alastor 'Olho-Louco' Moody chegará em pouco tempo. Continuem a ler do local de onde pararam, expliquem-lhe resumidamente o que aconteceu e o que está a acontecer._

_E Ron, forçar a entrada de outros livros não vai funcionar._

_Os vossos amigos do futuro._

Segundos após terminarem de ler a carta, uma luz incandescente tomou conta da sala e todos foram obrigados a fechar os olhos.

Quando era seguro voltar a abri-los, sem ficarem cegos, notaram um homem que tinha acabado de se levantar, com a varinha apontada para todos. Tanto o seu olho normal como o azul elétrico perfuravam cada um deles.


	4. O Vidro Desaparecido

Após explicarem tudo a Olho-Louco, incluindo o porquê da súbita mudança física de Harry, instalaram-se novamente nos mesmos lugares da noite anterior, com Moody ao lado de um dos gêmeos e de frente para Bill.

-Quem quer ler? – Perguntou Bill, o último a ler.

-Eu posso ler – disse Ron.

Fred e George fizeram barulhos de descrença mas simplesmente foram ignorados.

O nome do capítulo é "O vidro desaparecido".

-Uhh, parece interessante! – Exclamou Tonks.

Harry gemeu, por dois motivos: primeiro; os Dursley ainda apareciam. Segundo; tinha a certeza de que nem todos à volta daquela mesa sabiam que ele era Serpentês e agora iriam descobrir.

"**Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente em nada. O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley, e penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas.**

**Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos,"**

-Quem será? – perguntou George, fingindo pensar.

-Ele ou ela acabou de lançar a moda! – Exclamou Fred.

-Todos vão usá-los…! – Continuou George.

-… nos seus piores pesadelos! – terminou Fred, com uma voz que tencionava ser assustadora.

Todos os outros riram.

"**mas Dudley Dursley não era mais bebé, e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia, outro menino na casa.**

**No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá,"**

-Onde estás? – Perguntou Tonks, virando-se ligeiramente de lado, para olhar para o rapaz.

Harry ergueu a mão e acenou fervorosamente:

-Estou aqui! Aqui!

Os amigos riram, enquanto os professores reviraram os olhos e Tonks bufou e bateu-lhe no braço, na brincadeira.

-Idiota – murmurou ela, recebendo uma lingua de fora, em resposta.

"**no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi sua voz aguda que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia."**

-Quanta delicadeza, meu Deus – disse Hermione, sarcasticamente.

"— **Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**

**Harry acordou assustado."**

-Não assustem o bebé! – Exclamou Tonks, ao que os outros riram, especialmente os gêmeos. Harry, no entanto fechou a cara e inclinou-se para sussurrar no ouvido de Tonks, para que só ela ouvisse:

-Se é guerra que queres, é guerra que vais ter.

Tonks arrepiou-se involuntariamente mas enviou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente 'manda vir'.

Olho-Louco, no entanto, perferiu gritar: "VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!", fazendo todos os outros saltarem.

"**A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**

— **Acorde! — gritou.**

**Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão."**

-Boa audição – comentou Lupin.

"**Virou-se de costas e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes."**

-E memória – comentou, desta vez, Bill.

-E não era um sonho – disse Ron, sorrindo.

-Eu sei disso, agora, amigo – respondeu Harry, revirando os olhos.

"**A tia voltara a porta.**

— **Você já se levantou? — perguntou.**

— **Quase — respondeu Harry.**

— **Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no aniversário de Duda."**

-Sim, Harry, não deixes o bacon do porco queimar! – Exclamaram os dois gêmeos ao mesmo tempo e não foi preciso ser-se um génio para entender o duplo sentido.

"**Harry gemeu.**

— **Que foi que você disse? — perguntou a tia com rispidez.**

— **Nada, nada...**

**O aniversário de Duda – como podia ter esquecido? Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias."**

"Oh não", pensou Harry.

"**Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé," **

Ron tremeu e Fred e George trocaram um sorriso malvado, ao lembrar-se do pequeno incidente com o urso de peluche do irmão mais novo.

"**calçou-as."**

"Quase lá", pensou Harry, nervoso.

"**Harry estava acostumado com aranhas, porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas"**

-O que é que isso tem a ver? – Perguntaram McGonagall e Sprout, confusas.

"É agora", pensou Harry, colocando a cabeça nos braços, sobre a mesa.

"**e era ali que ele dormia."**

Houve um silêncio ensurdecedor, em que todos olharam para o rapaz que sobreviveu que tinha a cara escondida nos braços e depois…

Toda a gente começou a gritar, sem ninguém se entender realmente. Cada um gritava para o seu lado e do nada, Ron e Hermione começaram a gritar com Harry, que tinha retirado a cabeça dos braços mas continuava a olhar para o colo e com as mãos a taparem os ouvidos. Ele apenas apanhava coisas como "devias ter-nos dito!" e "quão bem ficaria o Vernon de bigode verde e cabelo vermelho?"

'BANG'', todos olharam para ver Dumbledore com a varinha na mão, apontando para o teto.

-… e depois quando eles estiverem com a pele verde e roxa meto-lhes a minha varinha pela goela abaixo e transformo os intestinos deles em lagartas!

Toda a gente olhou para Tonks num silêncio de espanto e ela corou sob todos os olhares.

-Albus, eles não se preocupam minimamente com o Harry, fazem-no cozinhar aos 10 anos de idade, pelo menos que nós saibamos, ele dorme num armário para vassouras… não achas que é tempo de ele sair da casa dos Dursley, de uma vez por todas? – Disse Reamus em voz baixa, tentando controlar a raiva que lutava para emergir dele.

Contudo, quando Dumbledore falou, foi para Harry. Ele parecia mais velho do que nunca, nos seus olhos não havia qualquer indicio do seu brilho usual, eles apenas espelhavam tristeza, culpa, desilusão e arependimento.

-Harry, meu menino, eu lamento tanto… eu juro-te que nunca soube realmente o que se passava naquela casa, caso contrário, eu próprio teria-te tirado de lá e trazido comigo… - confessou o diretor e Harry soube que ele não estava a dizer nada que não fosse verdade. – Porque é que não disseste a ninguém?

-Eu não pensei que importasse… - murmurou Harry, dirigindo o olhar novamente para o seu colo e reparou com alguma surpresa que a mão de Tonks segurava a sua, novamente, passando-lhe força. – E… eu falei consigo no 2º ano, senhor, perguntei-lhe se podia ficar em Hogwarts…

Dumbledore relembrou a manhã do dia da partida dos alunos de Hogwarts para as suas casas. Harry tinha ido falar consigo e ele, Dumbledore, nem se importara em perguntar o porquê de Harry não querer voltar à sua casa, ele simplesmente tinha-lhe negado o pedido. Sabia que Harry e os tios e primo não se davam propriamente "bem" mas não sabia realmente que a vida de Harry fora assim.

-Harry… - ele suspirou fundo – é claro que importa, importa para todos nós, que nos preocupamos contigo. E eu tenho de te perguntar: já foste magoado fisicamente pelos Dursley?

Harry abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa como "Claro que não!" mas fechou-a novamente. Se ele mentisse, eles iriam descobrir, até agora o livro estava a ser bastante fiel aos pormenores.

-O meus primo e o gangue dele costumavam meter-se comigo e o meu tio… algumas vezes, normalmente quando acontecia algo relacionado com magia – murmurou Harry apenas audivel o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

Dumbledore retirou os óculos e colocou a cabeça na mão, esfregando os olhos e se Harry não soubesse melhor ele iria pensar que talvez Dumbledore estivesse a esforçar-se para não chorar.

-Tu nunca mais vais pôr os pés naquela casa – disse o diretor, decidido. – Ainda não sei onde irás ficar, neste momento suponho que o melhor local seja sem dúvida Hogwarts mas quando acabarmos estes livros e voltarmos, eu decidirei melhor.

-Não é necessário, a sério, as coisas melhoraram desde que fui para Hogwarts.

-Harry, isto não é um pedido. Tu _não_ vais voltar para lá. Agora que sei, não vou deixar que eles te negligeciem nem abusem de ti…

-Eu não sou abusado! – Exclamou Harry. Era uma das razões porque ele nunca dissera a ninguém, não queria que as pessoas olhassem para ele com pena, como se fosse um menino abusado. Sim, eles já tinha sido maltratado, deixado à fome e à sede, estrangulado, espancado… mas isso não queria dizer que fosse abusado!

-Desculpem intrometer-me mas Potter, sim és, mas não acho que seja o momento ideal para isto. Sugiro que acabemos de uma vez com este livro, pelo que percebi temos mais seis. No fim deste livro então falaremos sobre isto – interrompeu Moody.

Harry pareceu disposto a continuar a discussão mas ao sentir o aperto de Tonks na sua mão decidiu contra isso, suspirou e acenou a cabeça em concordância.

-Desde que parem todos de olhar para mim com pena – ele disse.

Tonks apertou novamente a sua mão e depois largou.

Harry sorriu-lhe e acenou para que Ron continuasse a leitura, já tinham desperdiçado demasiado tempo.

Ron deu-lhe um longo olhar, seguido por Hermione que claramente dizia "vamos falar mais tarde" e voltou-se para o livro, ainda revoltado com a forma como o seu melhor amigo fora tratado por aquelas amostras de pessoas.

"**Já vestido, saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Dudley. Pelo que via, Dudley ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida. Para o quê exatamente, Dudley queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Dudley era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios"**

-Damas e cavalheiros, como podem ver… - começou George.

-Adicionámos uma baleia bebé à nossa exposição de raríssimos… - continuou Fred.

-Animais-humanos – finalizaram os dois juntos, querendo aliviar o clima e animar Harry.

Funcionou um pouco, como algumas pessoas riram entredentes.

" – **a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém. O saco de pancadas preferido de Dudley era Harry,"**

Várias pessoas grunhiram como esta frase foi lida.

"**mas nem sempre Dudley conseguia pegá-lo. Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido."**

-Bem, duh, não é à toa que é o mais novo seeker de Hogwarts num século – disse Ginny.

Harry apenas lhe sorriu, ciente de que os amigos fariam de tudo para tentar animá-lo. Realmente, com amigos assim, não precisava de mais nada.

"**Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro,"**

Desta vez, ninguém comentou, queriam apenas esquecer isso… por agora.

"**mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade. Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Dudley e Dudley era quatro vezes maior do que ele."**

Harry ouviu Reamus a respirar fundo e sabia que, mentalmente, ele estava a contar até dez ou, provavelmente, um número superior.

** "Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros"**

-James – murmuraram os adultos com carinho, relembrando o velho amigo e aluno.

"**e olhos muito verdes."**

-Lily – voltaram a murmurar da mesma maneira.

"**Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Dudley socara no nariz."**

-Meu caro irmão, estava aqui a pensar que seria certo fazer uma visita ao pequeno Dudley Dursley – disse um dos gêmeos.

-Oh, meu querido irmão, tão certo quanto eu ser o gêmeo mais bonito – concordou o outro.

Desta vez, Harry riu ligeiramente e piscou para os rapazes em divertimento e gratidão.

"**A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio."**

-Pensei que odiasses a tua cicatriz – comentou Tonks em voz baixa.

Os outros ouviram, mas não se intrometeram. Tonks parecia animar Harry de uma forma diferente e, como isso era o que eles queriam, ficavam contentes apenas em assistir, esperando que o humor dele realmente melhorasse.

-Isso foi antes de eu saber o que significava – respondeu no mesmo tom, sorrindo levemente.

-Que queres dizer?

-Tenho a certeza que vai explicar no livro – ele disse, um pouco chateado com isso, ele não tinha qualquer direito a ter privacidade?

Ron, percebendo a dica, voltou a ler. Por acaso, ele e Hermione já sabiam que os tios lhe tinham escondido tudo, incluindo o verdadeiro significado da cicatriz que o tornava tão famoso.

"**Existia desde que se lembrava e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.**

— **No acidente de carro em que seus pais morreram — respondera ela. — E não faça perguntas."**

-Acidente de carro?! – Exclamou McGonagall, a sua face a queimar de raiva.

-Quem é que pode pensar…?! Um acidente de carro matar a Lily e o James Potter! Aquela Petunia vai ter uma visita minha! – Exclamou Reamus.

-Por favor, peço-vos a todos para se acalmarem – pediu Dumbledore, calmamente. – Eu concordo que estas pessoas devem ser castigadas. Contudo, no fim de todos os livros, resolveremos isso, agora não há nada que possamos fazer.

Os outros concordaram e Ron voltou a ler.

"_**Não faça perguntas**_** – esta era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranquila como os Dursley."**

-Como é que é suposto aprenderes, então? – Perguntou Hermione, escandalizada.

-Suponho que era esse o objetivo, _não_ era suposto eu aprender – respondeu Harry suavemente.

-É por isso que nunca fazes perguntas na aula, Harry? – Perguntou o professor Flitwick. – Aliás, nunca, raramente pedes ajuda…

Harry não respondeu mas o seu silêncio foi resposta suficiente.

-Harry, talvez se pusesses essa regra estúpida para trás, obtesses melhores resultados nas aulas?

-Não é por causa da regra dos Dursley – Harry murmurou baixo, mas Dumbledore ouviu.

-Então é porquê, Harry?

O rapaz pensou bem, antes de responder:

-Eu não gosto de ter atenção, nunca gostei – ele explicou. – Quando andava na escola, antes de Hogwarts, eu também não gostava. Mas era o miúdo que tinha melhores notas a tudo… A gangue do Dudley começou a espancar-me por isso, assim como o meu tio, que achava que eu não merecia ter melhores notas que o Dudley e que os professores apenas faziam isso por pena. Sempre que eu recebia uma melhor nota que o meu primo, o que não era nada difícil, ele voltava a… - Harry tossiu levemente – Enfim, desde aí eu meio que escondo conhecimentos e habilidades e acho que não perdi o hábito em Hogwarts.

Houve um silêncio após a explicação do Harry.

-Queres dizer que podias ser tão bom nas aulas quanto a Srta. Granger? – Perguntou McGonagall, pensando na sua mente que assim que saisse daquele sítio ele ia matar _tanto _os Dursley.

Harry suspirou.

-Suponho que sim. Eu leio os livros, pratico os exercícios e mesmo sem os praticar não tenho muita dificuldade em fazê-los, assim como se estudar pouco, não tenho muita dificuldade em fazer exames. Às vezes nas aulas realizo os feitiços sem ninguém ver, desfaço-os e finjo algumas tentativas falhadas. Assim como nos exames, não tento tirar algo mais que razoável, ou assim.

-Harry, estás em Hogwarts para aprender e de alguma forma, sei que os teus tios não sabem das tuas notas… não te retraias, ninguém te vai magoar se tiveres boas notas, pelo contrário, orgulhamo-nos de alunos com capacidades e tu tens diversas – disse Sprout.

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça, não estando completamente certo se tinha feito bem em contar ou não…

-Ron – murmurou Harry.

Ron voltou a ler, surpreso. Estava a descobrir coisas sobre o amigo que nunca esperara.

"**Tio Vernon entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**

— **Penteie o cabelo — mandou, a guisa de bom-dia."**

-Como se isso resultasse – disseram Fred, George e Reamus, em coro.

"**Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos.**

**Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito – para todo lado."**

-É uma maldição dos Potter – disse Reamus, piscando-lhe o olho.

"**Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Dudley chegou à cozinha com a mãe. Dudley se parecia muito com o tio Vernon. Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa."**

-Parece ser um rapaz lindo – disse Ginny, sarcástica, e Hermione concordou imediatamente com ela.

"**Tia Petúnia dizia com frequência que Dudley parecia um anjinho – Harry dizia com frequência que Dudley parecia um "porco de peruca"."**

Os miúdos riram, acompanhados de Bill, Reamus e Tonks. Flitwick e Sprout abafaram uma gargalhada. Dumbledore riu entredentes e os lábios de Minerva e de Alastor formaram-se num sorriso divertido que parecia bastante doloroso para o último.

"**Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi difícil porque não havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Dudley contava os presentes. Ficou desapontado.**

— **Trinta e seis — disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe. — Dois a menos do que no ano passado."**

-O quê?! – Exclamaram quase todos os leitores.

-Rapazinho mimado – murmurou Sprout para Flitwick e McGonagall que concordaram com a cabeça.

"— **Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Marge, e aqui está um grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?**

— **Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Dudley ficando vermelho.**

**Harry, percebendo que Dudley estava preparando um acesso de raiva começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível caso o primo virasse a mesa."**

-Experiência própria? – Perguntou Ron.

-Mais do que uma vez – respondeu Harry, revirando os olhos.

"**Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:**

— **E vamos comprar mais dois presentes para você hoje. Que tal fofinho? Mais dois presentes, está bem assim?"**

-Não admira que seja mimado, os pais fazem-lhe todas as vontades! – disse Minerva para os dois colegas.

"**Dudley pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme. Finalmente responde hesitante:**

— **Então vou ficar com trinta... Trinta...**

— **Trinta e nove, anjinho — disse tia Petúnia.**

— **Ah — Dudley largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo. — Então, está bem."**

-Ele nem sabe somar mais 2! Oh meu Merlin, matem-me agora – murmurou Tonks, claramente pasma com a burreza do miúdo.

"**Tio Vernon deu uma risadinha.**

— **O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso ai, garoto! — e arrepiou os cabelos de Duda com os dedos."**

-E claro que o pai o incentivaria – disse Ginny, revoltada. Na sua casa nem tinham condições de comprar algo novo e aquele rapaz recebia 39 presentes caríssimos!

"**Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e tio Vernon assistiam Dudley desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmara de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um gravador de vídeos. Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro"**

-Ouro! –Exclamou Bill.

-O mais surpreendente é que ele nem sabe ver as horas – comentou Harry, fazendo os seus amigos rirem mas rapidamente pararam, quando perceberam que ele estava a falar a sério.

"**quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**

— **Más noticias, Vernon a Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele — e indicou Harry com a cabeça.**

**Dudley boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ano, no aniversário de Dudley, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto. Harry detestava o lugar. A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera."**

-Tens algo contra gatos, Potter?! – Perguntou a professora McGonagall numa voz severa.

-Claro que não, Minnie, os meus preferidos são os malhados – ele respondeu com uma piscadela, fazendo a professora corar, e Dumbledore rir levemente.

"— **E agora? — perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planeado tudo.**

**Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg, que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.**

— **Poderíamos ligar para a Marge — sugeriu tio Vernon.**

— **Não diga bobagem, Vernon, ela detesta o menino."**

-É recíproco – disse Harry, para ninguém em especial.

-Marge… isso faz-me lembrar algo… - comentou Hermione.

-Não foi aquela tua tia que tu insuflaste? – Perguntou Ron, entusiasmado.

-Yup, é a tal.

-TU INSUFLASTE A TUA TIA?! – gritou McGonagall perplexa. – HARRY JAMES POTTER!

-Tive um bom motivo e não foi propriamente de propósito… – murmurou ele, encolhendo-se diante do olhar da professora.

-Quando…?

-3º livro.

Minerva suspirou e acenou para Ron continuar.

"**Com frequência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente, ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma."**

-Ah! E agora tens algo contra o Ron, Harry?! – Exclamou Fred do nada, e Ron corou furioso e envergonhado.

-O Ron não é uma lesma Gred! – Respondeu Harry.

-Obrigado, amigo – agradeceu Ron, sorrindo, ainda vermelho.

-Ele só… cuspiu algumas – finalizou Harry e Ron corou ainda mais. – 2º ano.

Fred e George começaram a rir, relembrando o incidente.

-O que aconteceu? – Grunhiu Moody.

-O Ron tentou enfeitiçar o Malfoy mas a varinha dele estava partida, por isso o feitiço virou-se contra ele – Hermione explicou.

Ao ver Moody abrir a boca, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Reamus, Bill e os gêmeos entoaram juntos: " Vigilância constante!", para divertimento dos restantes adultos.

"— **E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Ivone?**

— **Está passando férias em Majorca — respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez.**

— **Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Dudley)."**

-Aparelho eletrónico muggle, basicamente podem pesquisar, ver, jogar a qualquer coisa – explicou Hermione antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse perguntar.

"**Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão.**

— **E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou.**

— **Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry,"**

-Então onde está a piada? – Perguntaram os gêmeos.

-Fugiu, vai atrás dela – respondeu Harry, recebendo risos dos outros.

-Porquê? – perguntou Tonks, parecendo confusa.

-Porquê o quê? – questionou Harry, igualmente confuso.

-Porque é que não te calas – respondeu, enviando-lhe um sorriso convencido.

-Uhhhhh… - ecoaram os amigos.

-Quem? – retribuiu Harry.

-Quem o quê? – perguntou a metamorphomaga.

-Quem te perguntou – respondeu o rapaz.

Os amigos observavam divertidos a batalha verbal.

-És tão idiota – murmurou Tonks, revirando os olhos.

-Sou perfeito! – Exclamou, passando a mão pelo cabelo levantado.

-Ninguém é perfeito, idiota.

Harry virou-se para Tonks e estendeu-lhe a mão:

-Prazer, sou o Ninguém.

Os outros riram e olharam para Tonks, à espera de outra resposta.

-E apelido? "Quer saber"?

-Uhhhhhhh! – ecoaram novamente.

-Agora magoaste os meus sentimentos – disse Harry levando a mão ao peito e acrescentando, perante o olhar dela de gozo -, Ninphadora.

-Tu nem fazes ideia de onde te meteste – ameaçou Tonks apontando um dedo para ele, o seu cabelo vermelho flamejante de raiva.

Os outros riram-se novamente, ninguém imaginara que Harry e Tonks fossem assim tão próximos que pudessem brincar daquela maneira um com o outro.

Ron voltou a ler.

"**mas os tios não estavam mais escutando.**

— **Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse tia Petúnia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro."**

-Deixá-lo no carro a meio do verão por horas?! Aquele Dursley vai pagar! – Exclamou Reamus.

-Como sabes que é a meio do verão? – Perguntou Bill.

-A Lily disse uma vez que o Dudley fazia anos a meio do verão.

"— **O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho."**

Ninguém disse nada mas era quase palpável a tensão que estava no ar. Mesmo Dumbledore, sempre tão calmo, tinha um enorme fogo no olhar.

"**Dudley começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse."**

-Quando ele for adulto vai continuar a ser completamente dependente, por este andar – comentou Hermione.

-Quem se importa? – Perguntou Ron, revirando os olhos.

"— **Diddydums,"**

-Diddydums? Oh Merlin, não é só o Harry que eles maltratam! – Exclamou George, com cara de quem ia ficar doente.

"**querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! — exclamou abraçando-o.**

— **Não... Quero... Que... Ele... Vá! — Dudley berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos — Ele sempre estraga tudo! — E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe.**

**Naquele instante a campainha tocou.**

— **Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando! — disse tia Petúnia nervosa um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Dudley, Piers, entrou acompanhado da mãe.**

**Piers era um menino magricela, com cara de rato. Em geral era quem segurava por trás os garotos enquanto Dudley batia neles. Na mesma hora Dudley parou de fingir que estava chorando."**

-Então, todo o grupinho do teu primo é assim, mimado e idiota? – Perguntou Tonks, com cara de nojo.

-Yup – o rapaz respondeu.

"**Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte: estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Piers e Dudley a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida."**

-Primeira vez? A sério? – Perguntou a professora Sprout, com um sorriso triste. Sabia que todos os jovens muggles iam desde muito novos ao jardim zoológico.

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"**O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Vernon puxara Harry para o lado.**

— **Estou lhe avisando — disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha de Harry. — Estou-lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal."**

-Ele que experimente – comentou McGonagall num tom mordaz.

Harry não pôde evitar sorrir.

"— **Não vou fazer nada — disse Harry — juro...**

**Mas tio Vernon não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava.**

**O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**

**Uma vez tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa."**

Hermione, Ginny e Tonks fizeram cara de nojo, que se esvaiu, lembrando-se que agora não havia _nada_ para ter nojo.

"**Dudley morrera de rir de Harry, que passou a noite acordado imaginando como que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos remendados com fita adesiva. Na manhã seguinte, porém, quando se levantou os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los. Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana no armário por causa disso,"**

Houve manifestações de raiva por toda a sala e, apesar de não se ter manifestado publicamente, Dumbledore sentiu dor quando as suas unhas se cravaram na palma da sua mão, com força. Harry não ia voltar para lá, isso estava decidido.

"**apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não saberia explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.**

**Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja). Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry. Tia Petúnia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem, e Harry, para seu grande alivio, não foi castigado."**

-Graças a Merlin – murmurou Flitwick.

"**Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola. A gangue de Dudley o estava perseguindo, como sempre, e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé. Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola. Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Vernon através da porta trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou."**

-Voaste? – Perguntaram Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George e Ron, de boca aberta.

-Ou Apareceste – disse Bill.

-Só os mais poderosos feiticeiros poderiam Aparecer numa idade tão jovem e por causa de magia acidental – comentou Moody.

Mas claro, Harry seria capaz, ninguém tinha dúvidas. Afinal, já tinha escapado 4 vezes a Voldemort.

"**Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Dudley e Piers para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse a escola, o armário ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.**

**Enquanto dirigia, tio Vernon se queixava à tia Petúnia. Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry. O banco e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos."**

-Uau, Harry! – Exclamou George.

-Ele ama-te mesmo! – Exclamou Fred.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"**Esta manhã eram as motocicletas.**

—**... Roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros — disse, quando uma moto emparelhou com eles.**

— **Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta — falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente — Ela voava.**

**Tio Vernon quase bateu no carro da frente. Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:"**

-Não sei se devo rir ou ficar preocupado com pesadelos… - comentou Bill.

Os mais novos acenaram com a cabeça em concordância.

"— **MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!**

**Dudley e Piers deram risadinhas.**

— **Sei que não voam — respondeu Harry — Foi só um sonho.**

**Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado, pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar ideias perigosas."**

-Isso nunca passaria pela cabeça de ninguém! – Exclamou Reamus, sarcasticamente.

-Há mais, para além do Tri-Feiticeiro, Potter? – Perguntou Moody.

-Bem… talvez haja uns dragões, uns cães de três-cabeças, umas acromantulas…

-Como, em nome de Merlin, é que vocês encontraram acromantulas?! – Exclamou Ginny e mesmo Dumbledore parecia surpreso. Afinal nem mesmo ele sabia tudo.

-2º livro – murmurou Ron.

-Ainda me vou vingar do Hagrid – murmurou Harry.

-Bem, vamos continuar, senão nunca mais saímos daqui.

"**Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zoo estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Dudley e Piers à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão."**

-É impressionante. Pessoas que nem te conhecem, tratam-te melhor que a tua própria família – comentou Sprout, abanando a cabeça, enraivecida.

Ninguém comentou. Harry apenas encolheu os ombros.

"**Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observava um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Dudley, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros."**

-O que é que o pobre do gorila te fez? – Perguntou Tonks, fingindo-se chocada.

Para divertimento de Harry e dos outros, os meninos todos assumiram expressões idênticas à de Tonks e acenaram fervorasamente com a cabeça.

"**Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo."**

-Cerca de dez anos, mais precisamente – ele murmurou.

Ao seu lado, Tonks voltou a pegar-lhe na mão e Harry acariciou-a levemente. Nem a si mesmo conseguia explicar o porquê de se sentir tão bem e relaxado quando a mão de Tonks e a sua estavam juntas, simplesmente parecia… certo.

Desta vez, contudo, a troca de olhares não foi tão discreta e Harry podia jurar que Reamus tinha visto as suas mãos juntas e dado um estranho sorriso satisfeito.

"**Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Dudley e Piers, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo. Almoçaram no restaurante do zoo e quando Dudley teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.**

Mais uma vez ninguém comentou, todos esperavam ansiosamente que já não tivessem que ouvir muito dos Dursley.

"**Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo."**

-Oh não, o que vai acontecer agora? – Perguntou Minerva, nervosa.

Ninguém lhe respondeu, apenas esperaram que Ron continuasse a leitura.

"**Terminado o almoço, foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis."**

Desta vez, foi Ron que interrompeu a própria leitura. Inclinou-se para a frente no seu lugar, para que pudesse olhar para o melhor amigo que estava sentado à sua esquerda, logo a seguir a Hermione.

-É agora que…? – começou o ruivo.

-Sim – cortou Harry.

-Eles…? – começou Hermione.

-Alguns, acho – cortou novamente o moreno.

-Achas que…? – começou Hermione, de novo.

-Talvez… não sei – respondeu, nervoso, Harry. – Vocês acham…?

-É provável… - respondeu Ron.

-Claro que não! Não te preocupes, Harry – disse Hermione, disparando um olhar zangado na direção de Ron.

-Hey, eu só disse… - começou o ruivo.

-Ron! – Exclamou Hermione.

-Tens de admitir que não é… - começou Ron, defensivamente.

-Não para nós! – Cortou Hermione, decisivamente.

-Claro que não, mas… - ele continuou.

-Ron! – Ela voltou a exclamar.

-Tudo bem, Hermione, ele tem razão… - cortou Harry.

-Claro que não tem! Tu não podes pensar que…

-Hermione! – Exclamaram os dois. – Calma, vamos ler.

Eles então pararam de discutir e olharam para os outros. Os amigos tinham as bocas abertas e olhos arregalados, enquanto que os adultos tinham as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-O que foi? – Perguntaram os três, confusos.

-Vocês entenderam a vossa conversa? – Perguntou Fred, curiosamente.

-Ahm… duh – respondeu Hermione, espantada.

-Vocês nem acabavam as frases e os outros já estavam a responder… nós não percebemos nada! – Comentou Ginny, assombrada.

-Como é que vocês se perceberam, exatamente? – Perguntou McGonagall.

Os três olharam para ela e depois uns para os outros. Hermione, que se sentava entre os rapazes, colocou os braços à volta dos ombros de cada um, trazendo-os para mais perto e eles passaram, cada um, um braço pela cintura da rapariga, enquanto ela respondia divertida:

-Foram 5 anos de amizade intensa.

Os outros apenas sorriram, especialmente os professores que já tinham testemunhado atos por parte dos três para ajudar os outros. Se, realemente, havia alguma amizade completamente inquebrável, era aquela.

-É bom serem capazes de comunicar assim – opinou Moody, passando ambos os olhos por cada um deles. – Os aurors muitas vezes têm de fazer algo do gênero ao serem capturados.

-Que animador, Olho-Louco – comentou Tonks, revirando os olhos.

-Vamos voltar a ler, senão nunca mais sairemos daqui – finalizou Bill.

Assim, Ron virou a sua atenção novamente para o livro e continuou.

"**Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Dudley e Piers queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e as grossas pítons que esmagavam um homem. Dudley logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Vernon e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo, mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.**

**Dudley parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes.**

— **Faz ela se mexer — choramingou para o pai."**

-Fujam! Cada um por si! Nem os animais estão a salvo! – Gritaram os dois gêmeos.

Contudo, quando iam abrir a boca para dizer mais qualquer coisa, nada saiu. Os outros olharam para eles, à espera. Eles contudo, gesticulavam para a garganta.

-Lamento, mas vocês estavam a irritar-me profundamente, vamos manter-vos assim por uns tempos – todos direcionaram o seu olhar para Tonks e viram que ela girava a varinha nos dedos, divertida.

-Acho que é uma ótima sugestão – concordou McGonagall, sorrindo um pouco, maléficamente.

Fred e George pareciam estar a gritar milhares de palavrões por isso, ainda bem que não tinham voz. Assim, conformaram-se e sentaram-se, à espera que o irmão mais novo continuasse a leitura.

"**Tio Vernon bateu no vidro, mas a cobra não se mexeu.**

— **Faz outra vez — mandou Dudley.**

**Tio Vernon bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**

— **Que chato — queixou-se Dudley.**

**E saiu arrastando os pés.**

**Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio. Não tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**

**A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas.**

**Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.**

**E **_**piscou**_**."**

-Como assim "piscou"? – perguntou Sprout – As cobras não têm palpebras.

"**Harry arregalou os olhos. E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também."**

-Com tanta rapariga gira, Harry, tinhas de te atirar a uma cobra – comentou Bill e Harry apenas lhe mostrou a lingua.

Os outros inclinaram-se mais nos bancos, ansiando por saber o que raio se passava com a cobra.

"**A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Vernon e de Dudley, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:**

— "_**Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo".**_

— **Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo — deve ser bem chato.**

**A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático."**

-Harry… - começou Tonks, cautelosamente – se precisares de falar com alguém, expor os teus problemas ou consultar um medi-bruxo… estamos aqui para ti.

Harry fez beicinho e Tonks não resistiu e passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos, com uma piscadela.

Harry sorriu e não pôde deixar de pensar que Tonks era realmente bonita, agora com o seu cabelo castanho claro, ondulado e os seus olhos azuis…

É claro que ela podia ficar como quisesse mas ele particularmente amava a pessoa que ela era… Não! Não amava! Quer dizer, claro que amava como amiga, mas apenas isso. De qualquer maneira, ela era mais velha e nunca olharia para ele da mesma forma… Não que ele olhasse para ela de outra forma que não fosse amizade!... certo?

Ron voltou a ler.

"— **Mas de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.**

**A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro.**

**Harry espiou.**

— "_**Boa Constrictor**_**, Brasil". Era bom lá?**

**A jiboia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu:**

"_**Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro".**_

— **Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?**

**A cobra sacudiu a cabeça,"**

-Então… tu estiveste no zoológico a criar amizade com uma cobra que nunca esteve no Brasil, é isso? – Perguntou Flitwick, não sabendo se devia rir ou simplesmente parecer chocado. É claro que ele e todos os seus colegas professores sabiam do facto de Harry ser serpentês, isso tinha-se espalhado no 2º ano do rapaz.

"**mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:**

— **DUDLEY! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**

**Dudley veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.**

— **Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry.**

**Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto."**

-Idiota – murmuraram várias pessoas.

"**O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Piers e Dudley estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**

**Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jiboia tinha sumido. A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão, as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas."**

-Instalaste o caos no zoo? – Perguntou Reamus, fascinado.

-Honestamente, Potter… - murmurou McGonagall, mas ele ouviu.

-Mas, Minnie, foi magia acidental, não tive culpa – ele respondeu, fazendo cara de anjo.

"**Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: "Brasssssil, aqui vou eu... Obrigado, amigo"."**

-Tu entendeste a cobra? – Bill perguntou, chocado.

-Isso quer dizer que… - começou Tonks.

-Potter, és serpentês? – Moody fez em forma de pergunta, mas soou mais como uma afirmação.

Harry apenas acenou, ligeiramente nervoso enquanto esperava as reações.

-Mas… Salazar Slytherin era serpentês, tu não podes ser descendente dele! Ele era… mau! – Exclamou Lupin.

Tonks, Bill e Moody apenas concordaram com as cabeças, ainda chocados.

Felizmente para Harry, Dumbledore veio em seu socorro.

-Tenho a certeza de que mais tarde vão entender. Mesmo aqueles que já sabiam e não entendiam o porquê, irão perceber – prometeu Dumbledore.

-Quando? – perguntou Lupin.

-2º livro – respondeu Harry, colocando a cabeça nos braços sobre a mesa. Não tinha a certeza se os outros estavam zangados ou não.

Tonks inclinou-se sobre o rapaz e acariciou novamente os cabelos macios do rapaz. Então sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, para que só ele ouvisse: "Não importa que consigas falar com cobras, tu és o rapaz mais fantástico que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer e ninguém vai pensar menos de ti por causa disto. Se pensarem, nem merecem que te preocupes com eles."

Harry, sem retirar a cabeça do braço, virou-a para olhar para Tonks, que continuava a brincar com os seus cabelos.

Harry apenas sorriu e ergueu finalmente a cabeça, beijando levemente Tonks na bochecha.

Foi um beijo de um segundo mas contribuiu para aumentar e muito a felicidade da metamorphomaga.

Os outros observavam, sorrindo, sem perceber que para Harry e Tonks, aquele beijo significara algo mais. Reamus era o único que fazia uma ideia do que se passava por isso, sorria com um pouco mais de conhecimento.

-Podemos voltar a ler? – Pediu Harry, olhando para o melhor amigo.

Ron acenou com a cabeça e voltou a ler.

"**O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.**

— **Mas o vidro — ele não parava de repetir — para onde foi o vidro?"**

Fred e George abriram a boca, provavelmente para fazer uma piada qualquer mas rapidamente se lembraram que não tinham voz e voltaram a afundar no banco.

"**O diretor do zoo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes.**

**Piers e Dudley só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser passar por eles, mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Vernon, Dudley estava contando que a cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas, enquanto Piers jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar."**

-Para além de mal-comportados e mimados, ainda são mentirosos? – Guinchou o professor Flitwick.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

"**Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Piers ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:**

— **Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?"**

-Aquele idiota! Aposto que fez de propósito para te pôr em sarilhos! – Exclamou Ron.

Harry encolheu os ombros, despreocupadamente.

"**Tio Vernon esperou até Piers estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry, Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:**

— **Vá... Armário... Sem comida — "**

-O quê?! Ele fez-te passar fome?! – Exclamou Hermione, a sua voz uma oitava acima do normal.

-Podem acalmar-se? Isto foi à 5 anos! Ficarem assim não muda o que aconteceu! – Exclamou Harry, já farto das reações por coisas tão insignificantes.

-Mesmo assim… - Hermione murmurou, em surdina.

"**antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de conhaque.**

**Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio. Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo. Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer."**

-Não devias ter de ir às escondidas buscar comida na tua própria casa – comentou Ginny, aborrecida.

"**Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram. Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa."**

-Lembraste disso? – Perguntou Dumbledore suavemente.

-No terceiro ano foi pior – ele respondeu, arrepiando-se desagradavelmente quando pensava nos dementors.

"**Isto, supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham-no proibido de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa.**

**Quando era mais novo, Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora,"**

-Eu lamento muito, meu rapaz – murmurou Dumbledore, olhando para a mesa.

-Tudo bem – Harry respondeu, sorrindo.

"**mas isto nunca acontecera, os Dursley eram sua única família. Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam. E eram estranhos muito estranhos."**

Fred e George abriram a boca novamente mas logo a fecharam, olhando feio para Tonks.

"**Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava fazendo compras com tia Petúnia e Dudley."**

-Dedalus – murmurou McGonagall, abanando a cabeça em exasperação.

"**Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura,"**

-Kingsley? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

-Agora que penso nisso… - respondeu Harry, surpreendido consigo mesmo por não perceber mais cedo.

"**chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor."**

-Desaparecem – explicou Ginny.

-Eu sei disso, agora!

"**Na escola, Harry não tinha ninguém. Todos sabiam que a turma de Dudaley odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a gangue do Dudley."**

-Foi o fim do capítulo… - informou Ron, aliviado.

-Vai haver Dursleys no próximo capitulo, Harry? – Perguntou Tonks.

-Qual é o nome do próximo?

-As cartas de ninguém – disse Hermione, pegando no livro.

-Sim, os Dursley ainda aparecem neste e depois não aparecem mais – respondeu Harry, a Tonks.

Apesar de não falarem, ainda podiam fazer sons por isso os gêmeos aplaudiram.

-Quem vai ler? – perguntou Bill.

-Eu posso ler – ofereceu-se Hermione, aproveitando que já tinha o livro na mão.

-Muito bem, quando quiser, Srta. Granger – disse Dumbledore, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

-As cartas de ninguém – começou Hermione.

Postei dois capitulos num só dia! Woop!

Só porque o anterior não era bem leitura, por isso provavelmente não irá acontecer muito frequentemente.

E só postei mais cedo do que o esperado porque tive comentários. Resumo: comentem muito e terão capítulos de 3 em 3 dias XD

Num aviso de última hora, vou fazer com que o Harry seja um pouco… "overpower". Sei que muitos não gostam mas eu sempre achei que ele era um bocado "morto" nos livros e filmes, para um jovem que derrotou o maior feiticeiro das trevas.

E é isto. Obrigado a todos os que leram e gostaram. Por favor, comentem!

Natt Francca – Supondo que sobreviveste até ao dia de hoje sem updates na minha fic por duas semanas :P , espero que tenhas gostado dos capitulos e obrigado pelo comentário.

lunalovegood – Muito obrigado! Espero que continues a achar nos próximos capítulos!

– Obrigado! Já tenho mais três feitos

Thai – Muito obrigado! Espero não te desiludir! ;)

PS - Este site é novo para mim e por isso tenho algumas duvidas, por exemplo: alguem me pode explicar aquilo de as fics serem apagadas apos 90 dias sem updates? É que eu já vi algumas que não tem atualizações há um ou dois anos…

Também não percebo o que são os "visitors". Aparecem-me as views e os visitors e eu não percebo o que são. Expliquem-me por favor :$

PPS – Gostava de saber as vossas opiniões sobre a ship Harry/Tonks. Nunca escrevi nada parecido mas achei interessante e decidi tentar.

HMD


	5. As Cartas de Ninguém

"**A fuga da jiboia brasileira rendeu a Harry o seu castigo mais longo. Na altura em que lhe permitiram sair do armário, as férias de verão já haviam começado"**

-Quanto tempo ficaste naquele armário, exatamente? – Perguntou McGonagall, os seus olhos brilhavam com um fogo incandescente.

-Duas a três semanas – Harry murmurou.

"**e Dudley já quebrara a nova filmadora, acidentara o aeromodelo e, na primeira vez que andara na bicicleta de corrida, derrubara a velha Sra. Figg quando ela atravessava a Rua dos Alfeneiros de muletas."**

-Pobre Arabella – comentou Flitwick.

"**Harry ficou contente que as aulas tivessem acabado, mas não conseguia escapar da gangue de Dudley, que visitava a casa todo dia.**

**Piers, Dennis, Malcolm e Gordon eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Dudley era o maior e o mais burro do bando, era o líder."**

-Logicamente – comentou Tonks, revirando os olhos para Harry.

-Naturalmente – ele respondeu, com uma piscadela.

-Efetivamente – continuou ela, determinada a vencer desta vez.

-Indiscutivelmente – continuou Harry.

-Claramente – a metamorfomaga disse.

-Obviamente – o rapaz que sobreviveu disse.

-Coerentemente – disse Tonks após uns segundos.

Harry abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la. Então, olhou para os professores, silenciosamente pedindo por ajuda.

-Lamento, meu rapaz, não me ocorre mais nada – respondeu Dumbledore, divertido, ao pedido silencioso.

Harry suspirou em derrota.

-Boa! – Exclamou Tonks. – Ganhei! Agora tens de fazer algo por mim!

-Wow! Isso não estava escrito no nosso acordo! – Contrariou Harry.

-Estava nas letras pequenas. Porque é que nunca ninguém lê as letras pequenas? – Perguntou Tonks, revoltada.

Agora, não era apenas Reamus que via como a relação de Harry e Tonks era próxima. Bill, que era um grande amigo de Tonks, começava também a notar pois ele não se lembrava de a ver tão aberta e a brincar tanto com um rapaz. Ele lançou um olhar de conhecimento aos dois, mas eles nem perceberam pois estavam ainda entretidos a discutir na brincadeira. Os outros observavam divertidos mas Reamus notou o olhar de Bill e partilhou outro com o rapaz mais velho que dizia claramente que ele também "vira".

Bill mexeu os lábios e Lupin foi capaz de ler "Aquilo vai dar coisa". E ele não podia concordar mais com o mais velho dos filhos Weasley.

-Pronto! Diz lá o que queres! – Exclamou Harry, em derrota.

Tonks pensou por uns segundos então, um brilho maléfico surgiu-lhe no olhar e Harry temia o que teria de fazer.

-Tens de ser meu escravo durante uma semana, fazer tudo o que eu mandar e sem reclamar – declarou a metamorphomaga.

-Isso não é justo! Basicamente estás a prolongar o direito de me mandar fazer algo por teres ganho! – Ele protestou.

Houve um barulho e uma caixa apareceu com uma nota para Tonks. Ela leu em voz alta:

_Tonks, parabéns pela vitória, dentro da caixa está algo que vais gostar e aposto que o Harry, então, vai simplesmente amar (sarcasmo)._

_Harry, aceita, ela ganhou a batalha e em troca tu serás "o escravo" dela por uma semana._

_Continuem com a leitura, divirtam-se._

_TRL_

Harry bufou e os outros riram. Tonks então puxou a caixa para si e ergueu a tampa, apenas ela vendo o conteúdo. Então, sufocou uma gargalhada e passou-a a Harry que a abriu e remexeu em algo lá dentro que ninguém viu. Harry deixou a tampa cair novamente e olhou para Tonks, chateado.

-Não – ele disse, determinado.

Outra nota apareceu e Tonks leu-a novamente:

_Harry, cala a boca e satisfaz os desejos da tua "lady"._

_TRL_

-Sim, Harry, cala a boca e satisfaz-me os desejos! Neste momento o meu desejo é que vistas isso! – Disse Tonks, divertida.

Harry suspirou e levantando-se, mostrou a língua à amiga. Depois despiu o casaco e puxou a blusa por cima da cabeça, revelando o seu peito moreno, tonificado e musculoso.

Todas as raparigas na sala suspiraram com tal vista que foi tapada quando Harry puxou uma t-shit preta da caixa e a vestiu. Todos começaram a rir quando viram que na parte da frente estavam letras em vermelho que diziam "Escravo pessoal da Tonks". Harry revirou os olhos e olhou para ela chateado mas sorriu, vendo o lindo sorriso que ela lhe enviava.

-Vá, vamos ler senão nunca sairemos daqui – disse Harry.

Todos se acalmaram e Hermione voltou a ler.

"**Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de participar do esporte favorito de Dudley: perseguir Harry."**

Fred abriu a boca mas fechou-a de novo, ainda tinha o feitiço silenciador.

"**Por esta razão, Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguia vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança. Quando setembro chegasse, ele iria para a escola secundária e, pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de Dudley."**

Ron começou a bater palmas e logo Hermione, Ginny e os gêmeos (paesar de não se ouvir), se juntaram à iniciativa do ruivo.

"**Dudley tinha uma vaga na antiga escola de tio Vernon, Smeltings."**

-A sério, porque raio é que alguém iria querer andar numa escola que se chama Smeltings?! – Exclamou Lupin.

"**Piers ia para lá também. Harry por outro lado, ia para a escola secundária local. Dudley achava muita graça nisso.**

— **Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos nas sanitas no primeiro dia de escola — contou ele a Harry — quer ir lá em cima praticar?**

— **Não, obrigado — respondeu Harry. — A coitada da sanita nunca teve nada lá dentro tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de ficar mal-disposta."**

Assim que Hermione terminou de ler essa frase, todos começaram a rir, mesmo Olho-Louco deixou sair algumas gargalhadas.

-E isso seria o atrevimento da Lily – comentou Lupin, rindo.

Fred e George estavam agarrados à barriga e gargalhavam, possivelmente, alto, mas ninguém ouvia.

-Tonks, acho que os meus queridos irmãos já perceberam que não se devem meter contigo. Importaste de anular o feitiço? – Preguntou Bill, uma vez que todos se tinham acalmado.

Fred e George acenaram fervorosamente, tentando colocar caras inocentes.

Tonks revirou os olhos mas ergueu a varinha e lançou-lhes o contra-feitiço.

-Obrigado – eles agradeceram, friamente. – Já agora, brilhante Harry!

-Voltemos à leitura – interrompeu Moody.

"**E correu antes que Dudley conseguisse entender o que dissera."**

-Bem pensado, Harry – elogiou Ginny. – Mas acho que não precisavas de ter corrido. Podias apenas ter andado muito devagar.

Novamente, risos surgiram pela sala.

"**Certo dia de julho, tia Petúnia levou Dudley a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou Harry com a Sra. Figg.**

**A Sra. Figg não estava tão ruim quanto de costume. Afinal, fraturara a perna porque tropeçara em um dos gatos e não parecia gostar tanto deles quanto antes. Deixou Harry assistir a televisão e lhe deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que pelo gosto parecia ter muitos anos."**

-Quais são melhores? – Perguntou George.

-Esses ou os do Hagrid? – Terminou o irmão gêmeos.

-Não consigo decidir… quando me lembrar pergunto ao Gordon Ramsey – Harry prometeu, sério.

Lupin, Tonks e Hermione riram mas os outros apenas pareceram confusos.

-Cena muggle, esqueçam – disse o lobisomem e Hermione continuou.

"**Naquela noite, Dudley desfilou para a família reunida na sala de estar vestindo o uniforme novo da Smeltings. Os alunos da Smeltings usavam casaca marrom-avermelhada, calções cor de laranja e chapéus de palha."**

-Ew, quem lhes escolhe o uniforme? – Perguntou Ginny, horrorizada.

Hermione e Tonks acenaram em concordância.

-Eu não sei, parece-me coisa do Alby – comentou George, ao que o irmão gêmeos e Harry concordaram, divertidos.

Dumbledore riu, aparentemente eles não se iriam esquecer da alcunha tão facilmente.

"**Carregavam também bengalas nodosas, que usavam para bater uns nos outros quando os professores não estavam olhando – isto era considerado um bom treinamento para o futuro."**

-Se quiserem que os filhos tenham um futuro como criminosos e ignorantes então sim, é um treino excelente – comentou a professora McGonagall, estupefacta.

-Primeiro, o Harry tem piada. Agora… a Minnie?! – Exclamou Fred, levando a mão à cabeça. – Eu preciso de me deitar.

George riu mas calou-se imediatamente quando recebeu olhares dos dois citados.

"**Ao contemplar Dudley nos calções laranja novos, tio Vernon disse com a voz embargada que aquele era o momento de maior orgulho em sua vida. Tia Petúnia rompeu em lágrimas e disse que não podia acreditar que era o seu Duddydums, estava tão bonito e adulto.**

**Harry não confiou no que poderia dizer. Achou que duas de suas costelas talvez já tivessem partido só com o esforço para não rir.**

-Só duas?! – Exclamaram os gêmeos que gargalhavam descontroladamente.

Harry riu também e Hermione continuou a leitura, quando todos se tinham controlado.

"**Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou para o café da manhã. Parecia vir de uma panela de metal dentro da pia. Ele se aproximou para espiar.**

**A tina aparentemente estava cheia de trapos sujos que boiavam na água cinzenta.**

— **O que é isso? — perguntou à tia Petúnia...**

**Os lábios dela se contraíram como costumavam fazer quando ele se atrevia a fazer uma pergunta."**

-Honestamente, que tipo de pessoa proíbe uma criança de fazer perguntas?! – Comentou Sprout, realmente furiosa com os Dursley. Sendo uma professora, achava aquilo ainda mais estúpido.

-Os meus tios – respondeu Harry, passando a mão pelos cabelos, despreocupadamente.

-E eu acho que eles não proíbem crianças de fazer perguntas – intrometeu-se Tonks. – Eles proíbem o Harry de fazer perguntas.

O seu cabelo estava agora de um ruivo flamejante, devido à raiva. Harry não podia deixar de notar o contraste do cabelo flamejante com a sua pele, pálida e delicada. Mas, pensando melhor, Tonks ficava linda de qualquer maneira. Harry, mentalmente, bateu-se por pensar aquilo da amiga. Ele não devia ter esse tipo de pensamentos! Ela era sua amiga! Mas talvez… fosse normal pensar assim sobre uma amiga? Então porque razão não tinha os mesmos pensamentos em relação a Hermione ou Ginny ou… qualquer outra pessoa?!

Hermione voltou a ler.

"— **O seu uniforme novo de escola — respondeu.**

**Harry espiou para dentro da tina outra vez.**

— **Ah — comentou — eu não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado."**

Novamente, os amigos riram.

-Tu realmente devias ter-nos contado que tens um sentido de humor assim! Nós apreciamos isso! – Exclamou Fred.

-Bem, ainda bem que não contou. Caso contrário, aposto que já o tinham puxado para alinhar nos vossos esquemas – disse Lupin.

-Ya, e tu podes falar – interrompeu Harry inclinando-se para a frente no seu assento e, para que os gêmeos não ouvissem, murmurou -, Moony.

"— **Não seja idiota —"**

-Impossível – disseram novamente os gêmeos em unissom.

-Vocês é que são idiotas. E a Petunia Dursley! – Exclamou Tonks, zangada.

Harry mandou-lhe um olhar carinhoso e ela não deixava de pensar no quão fácil era perder-se nos olhos do rapaz. Ela podia ficar a olhar para eles minutos, horas, dias…

Acordando subitamente do seu "sonho acordado" ela pediu para Hermione continuar, não reparando no olhar que Bill e Lupin lhe lançavam.

"**retorquiu tia Petúnia com rispidez. — Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas de Duda para você. Vão ficar iguaizinhas às dos outros quando eu terminar.**

**Harry tinha sérias dúvidas, mas achou melhor não discutir.**

**Sentou-se à mesa e tentou pensar na aparência que teria no primeiro dia de aula – como se estivesse usando retalhos de pele de elefante velho, provavelmente."**

-Perante essa visão, não sei se devo rir ou vomitar – comentou Ron.

-Vomita, Ron, vomita – respondeu Hermione, enojada.

"**Dudley e tio Vernon entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do cheiro do novo uniforme de Harry. Tio Válter abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Dudley bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado."**

-Oh, Merlin – murmurou McGonagall exasperada. Se ela tivesse um aluno assim…

"**Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.**

— **Apanhe o correio, Dudley — disse tio Vernon por trás do jornal."**

-Ele realmente mandou o teu primo fazer algo, pela primeira vez na vida? – Perguntou Flitwick, espantado.

-Hermione, continua a ler – Harry disse.

"— **Mande o Harry apanhar.**

— **Apanhe o correio, Harry."**

-Ahhh… - disse Flitwick, abanando a cabeça.

"— **Mande o Dudley apanhar.**

— **Cutuque ele com a bengala da Smeltings, Dudley."**

-Ele incentiva o teu primo a usar violência em ti?! – Perguntou Dumbledore, que não falava à bastante tempo.

-Isso é simplesmente doentio! – Grunhiu Moody que, assim como Albus, não falava à um bom bocado.

-Raramente incentiva, normalmente apenas assiste ou sabe o que se passa mas não faz nada – Harry explicou, encolhendo os ombros. Ele estava habituado e nunca tinha tido ninguém a seu lado, que quisesse saber de si. Não era agora que ia precisar da preocupação e pena dos outros.

-Tu devias ter dito… - começou McGonagall.

-Disse – cortou o rapaz que sobreviveu. – Quando tinha 6 anos disse a uma professora o que se passava com os Dursley. Ela chamou-os à escola e eles desmentiram tudo, disseram que eu só queria atenção e que tentava obtê-la através de mentiras. No dia seguinte, apareci na escola com um braço partido já que o meu tio não apreciou que eu tivesse falado com alguém sobre o que se passava naquela casa. A minha professora cheogu-se ao pé de mim e disse que não era assim que eu ia obter atenção e que ao mentir fazia apenas com que as pessoas não confiassem em mim e claro, que era muito bem feita eu ter partido o braço, para aprender e me deixar de mentiras estúpidas.. Desde aí, nunca mais falei com ninguém sobre isso.

-Harry, nós nunca iríamos… - começou Dumbledore, após um momento de silêncio em que todos processavam a história contada.

-Eu sei que não, mas eu não ia correr o risco, de qualquer maneira – Harry cortou mas sorriu para o diretor, não querendo que ele ficasse a sentir-se culpado, como sabia que já se sentia por tê-lo deixado em Privet Drive, cerca 14 anos atrás.

-Como é que uma professora foi capaz de te dizer aquilo?! – Exclamou a professora McGonagall, indignada com o comportamento de uma mulher cujo propósito era cuidar de crianças. – E mandou-te à cara que foi bem feita teres partido o braço?! Harry, se me tivesses dito, eu teria tentado confirmar a história e…

-Eu sei – cortou Harry, novamente. – Mas infelizmente, nem todos são como a senhora, nem como os restantes professores de Hogwarts.

-Alguns – emendaram Ron, Hermione, Ginny e os gêmeos.

-Finalmente vou ter o prazer de conhecer os restantes professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – Perguntou Lupin, querendo afastar o assunto dos Dursley e de Harry, sabia que o rapaz não estava confortável ao discutir isso.

-Eu não sei se prazer será a palavra que mais se adequa aqui… - comentou Ginny. – Bem, vamos voltar a ler.

"**Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings e foi apanhar o correio. Havia três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Vernon, Marge,"**

Algumas pessoas abafaram risadas ou sorriram apenas, divertidos.

"**que estava passando férias na ilha de Wight, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e uma "carta para Harry".**

**Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante."**

-Como é que o coração vibra como um elástico gigante? – Interrompeu Bill.

-Sim, não podias ter comparado com algo que realmente vibrasse? – Perguntou George, o olhar ligeiramente perverso.

-Como um… - Continuou Fred, a expressão igual à de George.

-Não digas – pediu Harry em voz alta, olhando para os professores cautelosamente e suspirando de alívio quando viu que eles não estavam a perceber nada.

-Porque não? – Perguntou Ron que, assim como os professores, não estava a perceber nada.

-Porque há crianças na sala, Ronald – respondeu Hermione, revirando os olhos para o amigo.

-Como é mesmo, Georgie…? Vi… - começou Fred.

-…bra… - continuou George.

-Acabem essa palavra e eu vou dizer à Molly que está a criar dois porcos e pervertidos – interrompeu Tonks, desafiadora.

Fred e George calaram-se imediatamente.

-Por mais que me custe desiludir-vos, isto _não_ é um livro de porno – esclareceu Harry, ao que os professores e Moody olharam para ele, chocados.

-… dor – finalizaram os gêmeos em surdina.

"**Ninguém, jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera. Quem escreveria? Ele não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes, não era sócio da biblioteca,"**

Fred e George inspiraram alto pela boca, num barulho de choque e desvastação completo.

Hermione revirou os olhos e voltou a ler.

"**de modo que jamais recebera sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros. Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano.**

_**Sr. H. Potter**_

_**O Armário sob a Escada**_

_**Rua dos Alfeneiros, 4**_

_**Little Whinging Surrey**_**"**

-As cartas são escritas magicamente e a minha assinatura está gravada – McGonagall esclareu, quando os alunos lhe lançaram olhares de surpresa e raiva.

"**O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo.**

**Quando virou o envelope, com a mão trêmula, Harry viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão – um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando uma grande letra "H"."**

-HOGWARTS! – Gritaram Fred e George, fazendo todos saltarem.

"— **Anda depressa, moleque! — gritou tio Vernon da cozinha. — Fazendo o quê, procurando cartas-bombas? — E riu da própria piada."**

-Oh, meu bom homem, com a prática lá se chega… - começou George.

-Ou não – finalizaram Fred e Harry.

"**Harry voltou à cozinha, ainda de olhos fixos na carta."**

-Devias tê-la aberto na entrada – disse Moody.

-Por acaso, ainda bem que não abri – disse Harry, para espanto de todos. – Se eu tivesse aberto, iria pensar que era apenas uma piada ou assim mas tendo sido dito pelo Hagrid, o mesmo que me explicou a verdadeira causa da morte dos meus pais, foi mais fácil para mim acreditar.

-E claro, se não fosse ele a dizer-te, havia a hipótese de hoje em dia, não seres tão próximo dele – comentou Hermione.

-E, por acréscimo, eu e a Hermione.

-Agora que penso nisso, ainda bem que não abri aquela carta na entrada.

-Espera – interrompeu Bill. – Então mandaram alguém para te dizer? Isso é invulgar. Quantas cartas não abriste, exatamente?

-Mais de uma centena – Harry respondeu, olhando divertido quando os maxilares dos amigos cairam.

"**Entregou a conta e o postal ao tio Vernon, sentou-se e começou a abrir lentamente o envelope amarelo.**

**Tio Vernon rasgou o envelope da conta, deu um bufo de desdém e virou o postal.**

— **Marge está doente — informou à tia Petúnia. — Comeu um marisco suspeito...**

— **Pai! — exclamou Dudley de repente. — Pai, Harry recebeu uma carta!"**

Ninguém comentou, devido ao diálogo anterior.

"**Harry ia desdobrar a carta, escrita no mesmo pergaminho que o envelope, quando tio Vernon arrancou-a de sua mão.**

— **É minha! — disse Harry, tentando recuperá-la.**

— **Quem iria escrever para você? — zombou tio Vernon, sacudindo a carta com uma das mãos para desdobrá-la e percorrendo com o olhar.**

**Seu rosto passou de vermelho para verde mais rápido que um sinal de tráfego. E não parou aí. Segundos depois ficou branco-acinzentado, cor de mingau de aveia velho."**

-Harry, devias ser menos descritivo – comentou Tonks, enojada.

-Hey, não fui eu que escrevi o livro – ele respondeu, chateado. – Vês a capa? Pertence tudo à J.K Rowling!

-Mas está do teu ponto de vista, isso é certo.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos.

"— **P-P-Petúnia! — ofegou.**

**Dudley tentou agarrar a carta para lê-la, mas tio Válter segurou-a no alto fora do seu alcance. Tia Petúnia apanhou-a cheia de curiosidade leu a primeira linha. Por um instante pareceu que ela talvez fosse desmaiar. Levou as duas mãos à garganta e produziu ruído de engasgo.**

— **Vernon! Ah, meu Deus, Vernon!"**

-Drama Queen – comentou Harry. Os gêmeos e Hermione assentiram.

"**Eles se encararam parecendo ter esquecido que Harry e Dudley continuavam na cozinha. Dudley não estava acostumado a ser desprezado. Deu uma bengalada forte na cabeça do pai."**

-Oh, meu Merlin! – Exclamou a professora de Herbologia. – Ele bate nos pais?!

-Só quando não tem o que quer – respondeu Harry -, o que é raro.

-Ainda bem que eles não te deram o que querias – disse a professora McGonagall. Todos olharam para ela surpresos e chateados.

-Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido! – Ela apressou-se a corrigir-se. – Mas se te tivessem tratado como ao Dudley, talvez não fosses o rapaz que és agora.

-Mesmo que o tratamento tivesse sido igual, duvido que o Harry fosse muito diferente. Talvez um pouco mais mimado mas isso seria mais uma das características do James.

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros. Não valia de nada viver a pensar "no que aconteceria se…".

"— **Quero ler esta carta — falou alto."**

-Ele não tem quaisquer direitos de ler a carta, pertence ao Harry e apenas ele deve lê-la! – Exclamou Ginny, revoltada.

"— **Quero lê-la — disse Harry furioso — porque é **_**minha**_**..."**

-Exato – murmurou a ruiva.

"— **Saiam, os dois — ordenou com voz rouca tio Vernon, enfiando a carta no envelope.**

**Harry não se mexeu.**

— **QUERO MINHA CARTA! — Gritou.**

— **Me deixa ver! — exigiu Dudley.**

— **Fora! — berrou Tio Vernon, e agarrando os dois, Harry e Dudley, pelo cangote, atirou-os no corredor e bateu a porta da cozinha.**

**Harry e Dudley na mesma hora tiveram uma briga furiosa, mas silenciosa, para saber quem ia escutar à fechadura. Dudley ganhou, por isso Harry, os óculos pendurados em uma orelha, deitou-se de barriga no chão para escutar pela fresta entre a porta e o chão.**

— **Vernon — disse tia Petúnia com voz trêmula — olhe só o endereço. Como é que eles poderiam saber onde ele dorme? Você acha que estão vigiando a casa?**

-Como se não tivessemos mais nada para fazer… - murmurou McGonagall, ferozmente.

— **Vigiando, espionando, talvez nos seguindo — murmurou tio Vernon enlouquecido.**

-Olá, é do manicómio? – Perguntou Fred, com uma mão na orelha a fingir de telemóvel. – Sim, preciso de alistar uma pessoa.

-Uma vaga? – Inquiriu George, seguindo a deixa do irmão. – Oh não, acho que com a quantidade de loucura será preciso mais que uma vaga.

Os amigos riram.

"**Harry via os sapatos pretos lustrosos do tio Vernon andando para cá e para lá na cozinha.**

— **Não — disse ele decidido. — Não, vamos ignorá-la. Se não receberem uma resposta... É, é o melhor... Não vamos fazer nada...**

— **Mas...**

— **Não vou ter um deles em casa, Petúnia! Nós não juramos quando o recebemos que íamos acabar com aquela bobagem perigosa?"**

Silêncio caiu na sala. Tonks esticou a mão para pegar na de Harry e apertou-a, com mais força do que a necessária.

Harry não entendeu o que se passava, mas, pelos olhos escuros que se viam agora na metamorphomaga, ele percebeu que não seria bom e apertou a mão dela de volta, amorosamente.

-O que se passa? – Perguntou Harry, confuso.

-Harry… eles queriam acabar com a tua magia… - Hermione explicou.

-E então? É impossível, não?

-Não, amigo, não é – Ron respondeu, olhando para ele preocupado.

-Então, como se acaba com a magia de uma pessoa?

-Abuso, que muitas vezes acaba na morte da pessoa da qual se pretende remover a magia – respondeu Dumbledore furioso. Ondas de energia emanavam dele. Como se atreviam estes muggles a sequer considerar fazer isso a Harry? Ah, mas eles iriam pagar.

-Oh – Harry murmurou, sem saber como responder àquilo. Se haviam no mundo, pessoas que fariam aquilo sem pensar duas vezes, seriam os Dursley.

-Quando eu puser as minhas mãos em cima deles… - começou McGonagall.

-Não serás a única – disse, para espanto de muitos, Olho-Louco.

Lupin concordou, não tendo dito nada apenas porque sabia que a sua voz estaria a tremer de raiva. Os Weasley e restantes professores concordaram silenciosamente, demasiado chocados para dizer qualquer coisa.

Tonks estava mais pálida do que o normal. Só de imaginar a sua vida sem Harry…

Desde o primeiro momento, eles não tinham sido assim tão próximos mas ela sempre gostou dele, da sua maneira de ser e, com o tempo, eles tornaram-se grandes amigos e ela não podia imaginar como seria perdê-lo. Afinal, ela amava-o… como amigo, claro.

Harry apertou mais a sua mão, como que para garantir que ainda ali estava e ela chegou-se mais para perto de Harry, colocando a sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Harry sentiu o seu coração pular uma batida. Não foi um movimento assim tão intimo mas bastou para que algo rugisse de felicidade, dentro dele. Desta vez, eles não largaram as mãos e Reamus sorriu para si mesmo.

"**Aquela noite, quanto voltou do trabalho, tio Vernon fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes, visitou Harry no armário."**

-Ele coube?! – Exclamaram os gêmeos juntos, fingindo desmaiar depois.

"— **Cadê minha carta? — perguntou Harry, no instante em que tio Vernon se espremeu pela porta. — Quem me escreveu?"**

-Determinado – comentou Moody, aprovadoramente.

"— **Ninguém. Endereçaram a você por engano — disse tio Vernon secamente. — Queimei a carta.**

— **Não foi um engano — retrucou Harry com raiva — tinha o endereço do meu armário.**

— **CALADO! — gritou tio Vernon e algumas aranhas caíram do teto."**

Ron deu um pequeno gemido de pavor.

"**Ele inspirou algumas vezes e então fez força para produzir um sorriso que pareceu bem penoso. — Hum, sim, Harry, sobre este armário. Sua tia e eu estivemos pensando... Você realmente está ficando grande demais para ele... Achamos que seria bom se você se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Dudley."**

-SEGUNDO QUARTO?! – Gritaram quase todos os presentes na sala.

-Aquele… rapaz tem um segundo quarto e tu viveste num armário de vassouras durante 10 anos?! – Exclamou Pomona Sprout.

-Oiçam, passaram 5 anos. Não é por se revoltarem que isso vai mudar, okay? Por isso… acalmem-se e deixem a Hermione ler, senão nunca mais sairemos daqui. Se vocês ficam assim por eu viver num armário então provavelmente alguém vai morrer de choque quando ler sobre o que se passou ao longo dos anos de Hogwarts – disse Harry. – Acalmem-se!

Um pedaço de pergaminho apareceu, bem como várias canecas com um líquido verde claro dentro. Dumbledore pegou no recado e leu-o em voz alta:

_Pessoas,_

_O Harry tem razão. Não há motivo para causarem estardalhaço. Quando sairem daí, poderão matar os Dursley das maneiras mais lentas e dolorosas. Até lá, leiam e tentem acalmar-se. Dentro dessas canecas estão poções calmantes. Se alguém acabar com a sua, uma nova caneca aparecerá._

_Boa sorte._

_JSP_

Cada um deles puxou uma caneca para perto de si. Vários deles beberam alguns goles e Tonks sentiu a cor a voltar ao seu rosto.

"— **Por quê? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Não faça perguntas — disse com rispidez o tio. — Leve essas coisas para cima agora.**

**A casa dos Dursley tinha quatro quartos: um para tio Vernon e tia Petúnia, um para hóspedes (em geral a irmã de tio Válter, Marge), um onde Dudley dormia e um onde Dudley guardava todos os brinquedos e pertences que não cabiam no primeiro quarto."**

Todos escolheram não comentar e beberam mais alguns goles da sua poção.

"**Harry precisou de apenas uma viagem para mudar tudo o que tinha do armário para o quarto no andar de cima.**

**Sentou-se na cama e deu uma olhada à sua volta. Quase tudo ali estava quebrado. A filmadora com apenas um mês de uso estava jogada em cima de um pequeno tanque com que certa vez Dudley atropelara o cachorro do vizinho, no canto estava o primeiro televisor de Dudley, no qual ele enfiara o pé quando seu programa favorito fora cancelado, havia uma grande gaiola de pássaros, antigamente habitada por um papagaio que Dudley trocara na escola por uma espingarda de ar de verdade, e que estava guardada numa prateleira com a ponta dobrada porque Dudley se sentara em cima dela."**

-Uma pena não ter disparado – murmuraram Fred e George.

"**Outras prateleiras estavam cheias de livros. Eram as únicas coisas no quarto que pareciam nunca ter sido tocadas."**

Hermione bufou e os amigos dela riram.

"**Lá de baixo veio o barulho de Dudley gritando com a mãe:**

— **Eu não o quero lá... Eu preciso daquele quarto... Mande-o sair!**

**Harry suspirou e se esticou na cama. Ontem ele teria dado qualquer coisa para estar ali. Hoje, preferia estar no seu armário com aquela carta do que ali em cima sem ela. Na manhã seguinte, no café, todos estavam muito quietos. Dudley estava em estado de choque.**

**Berrara, batera no pai com a bengala, vomitara de propósito, dera pontapés na mãe e atirara seu cágado pelo teto da estufa de plantas e nem assim conseguira o quarto de volta."**

-Pobre Tartaruga – disse Harry.

-Era um cágado, Harry. Presta atenção – repreendeu Hermione.

-Nah – respondeu Harry. – O Dud nunca foi muito original com nomes. Chamou-lhe Tartaruga, mesmo.

-Uau – comentou Hermione.

-Hmhm – respondeu o moreno.

" **Harry pensava no dia anterior àquela hora, desejando com amargura que tivesse aberto a carta no hall. Tio Vernon e tia Petúnia se entreolhavam, ameaçadores.**

**Quando o correio chegou, tio Vernon, que parecia estar tentando ser agradável com Harry, fez Dudley ir buscá-lo. Eles o ouviram bater nas coisas do corredor com a bengala da Smeltings. Então ele gritou:**

— **Chegou outra!**

_**Sr. H. Potter,**_

_**O Menor Quarto da Casa**_

_**Rua dos Alfeneiros 4...**_

**Com um grito sufocado, tio Vernon saltou da cadeira e saiu correndo pelo corredor, Harry logo atrás dele. Tio Vernon teve que lutar e derrubar Dudley no chão para lhe tirar a carta, o que foi dificultado por Harry, que agarrara o pescoço do tio Válter por trás."**

-Força Harry! – Exclamaram Fred, George e Bill.

**Depois de um minuto confuso de luta, em que todos levaram varias bengaladas, tio Vernon se endireitou, ofegante com a carta de Harry apertada na mão.**

— **Vá para o seu armário, quero dizer, para o seu quarto — chiou para Harry — Dudley, saia, saia logo.**

**Harry deu voltas e mais voltas no novo quarto. Alguém sabia que ele se mudara do armário e parecia saber que ele não recebera a primeira carta. Isto significava com certeza que ia tentar outra vez. E desta vez ele tomaria providências para que desse certo.**

**Tinha um plano."**

-Oh, não – gemeram Ron e Hermione.

-Que foi? – Perguntou o professor Flitwick.

Hermione virou-se para Harry:

-Harry, eu adoro-te, a sério que sim mas… os teus planos nunca correm bem – explicou Hermione.

-Mentira! – Exclamou o rapaz que sobreviveu.

-Sim? Diz um que tenha corrido bem – desafiou Ron.

-Ahhh… - Harry pensou durante cerca de um minuto até que finalmente… - Salvar a Gabrielle do lago, no ano passado.

-Como é que isso correu bem? Ficaste em segundo quando podias ter ficado em primeiro – disse Hermione, confusa.

-Sim, podia mas… fui beijado por uma veela – concluiu Harry.

-Pela miudinha? – Perguntou Bill, divertido.

-Fleur Delacour – respondeu Harry, piscando para ele.

-Poupem-me – comentou Ginny, revirando os olhos.

-Ela é linda – disse Bill.

-Linda? É tipo… toda… boa! – Exclamou George.

-Sr. Weasley, respeito! – Exclamou a professora McGonagall. Ela e todos os professores estavam a sentir-se ligeiramente deslocados estando no meio de adolescentes que se portavam como... adolescentes.

-Não a acho nada de especial – comentou Tonks, zangada.

-Eu concordo com o Georgie – Harry comentou.

O cabelo de Tonks mudou do castanho para, novamente, vermelho flamejante e os seus olhos estavam pretos. Naquele momento não podia pensar em nada a não ser varrer o chão com aquela rapariga. Ela nunca se tinha sentido daquela maneira, achava ridiculo sentir ciúmes do seu amigo e achava ridiculo que nem para si mesma, conseguia admitir que Harry era mais que um amigo. Ela largou a mão de Harry e retirou a cabeça do seu ombro, afastando-se dele.

Harry olhou para ela confuso mas ela apenas o olhou ameaçadoramente.

Ninguém prestou muita atenção às transformações de Tonks nem ao facto dela se ter afastado de repente do rapaz, com um olhar matador. Mas claro, Lupin e Bill, que a conheciam bem, sabiam o motivo de tudo isso e trocaram sorrisos cúmplices.

-Beauxbatons é uma escola que atende mais à beleza do que própriamente à intelectualidade e inteligência – disse Hermione.

-Foi suficientemente inteligente para estar no Tri-Feiticeiro – respondeu Ron, ao que Harry concordou com a cabeça.

-Porque é que vocês estão a defendê-la assim?! – Questionou Ginny que, tal como as amigas, não via nada de interessante na Fleur Delacour.

-Não estamos, vocês é que estão a ser um pouco injustas – Harry disse. – Eu não a conheci muito bem, até porque eramos adversários, mas ela pareceu-me ser uma boa rapariga.

-Oh, poupa-me, Harry! – A ruiva exclamou. – Aposto que só gostavas da maneira como ela dizia "'Arry"!

-Ciúmes, maninha? – Perguntou Fred, sorrindo maldosamente.

-Eu? Daquela francesinha de cabelo loiro oxigenada? – Perguntou Ginny, sarcastica. – Claro. E tu, Fred? Como vai a Katie? Relembra-me lá quantos pontapés no meio das pernas já levaste, ao certo?

-Eu não… - começou o ruivo.

-Chega – disse Dumbledore, pondo um fim à discussão. – Por mais divertido que seja assistir a estas vossas discussões e, acreditem, realmente são divertidas, temos de continuar a ler. E, tendo conhecido Miss. Delacour, garanto que é uma boa rapariga.

-Completamente verdade – concordou Ron, sonhadoramente, acordando com o estalo que Hermione lhe deu, na parte de trás da cabeça.

-Srta. Granger, quando quiser…

"**O despertador consertado tocou às seis horas na manhã seguinte. Harry desligou-o depressa e se vestiu em silêncio.**

**Não podia acordar os Dursley. Desceu as escadas sorrateiro sem acender nenhuma luz.**

**Ia esperar pelo carteiro na esquina da Alfeneiros e receber primeiro as cartas endereçadas ao numero quatro."**

-Parece um bom plano – comentou Moody.

-Mas, conhecendo o Harry, algo vai correr mal – disse Lupin.

"**Seu coração batia com força quando atravessou sem ruído o corredor escuro até a porta de entrada.**

— **AAAAAIIIIIEEE!**

**Harry deu um salto no ar, pisara em alguma coisa grande e mole no capacho, uma coisa viva!"**

-Ewwww! – Exclamaram Ginny e Hermione.

Tonks não disse nada, ainda estava chateada com Harry. Não devia estar, ela sabia. Afinal, não havia nada entre ela e Harry mas não podia evitar a enorme pontada de ciúmes sempre que pensava em qualquer outra pessoa nos braços dele.

Estava afastada dele, mais perto de Reamus agora e os braços cruzados, numa atitude desafiadora. Os seus cabelos e olhos não tinham mudado.

Ela reparou no olhar confuso que Harry lhe mandava mas ignorou-o.

"**As luzes se acenderam no primeiro andar e, para seu horror, Harry percebeu que a coisa grande e mole tinha a cara do tio Vernon"**

Fred e George explodiram em gargalhadas e logo foram seguidos pelos restantes.

"**estava dormindo junto à porta de entrada em um saco de dormir para impedir que Harry fizesse exatamente o que estava tentando fazer. Gritou com Harry quase meia hora e depois lhe disse para ir preparar uma xícara de chá."**

-O Harry não é criado de ninguém! – Exclamou Hermione.

Harry forçou um sorriso, esperara que Tonks o defendesse, como sempre fazia mas ela parecia estar chateada com ele e ignorava-o completamente. Mas ele não se lembrava de ter feito nada…

Suspirou e deitou a cabeça nos braços. Era surpreendente como ele sentia a falta de ter a mão dela na sua, mesmo que a tivesse tido apenas à minutos atrás.

"**Harry foi para a cozinha, arrastando os pés, infeliz, e quando conseguiu voltar, o correio tinha sido entregue, bem no colo de tio Vernon. Harry viu três cartas endereçadas em tinta verde.**

**Tio Vernon não foi trabalhar naquele dia. Ficou em casa e pregou a portinhola para cartas.**

— **Entende — explicou à tia Petúnia por entre os lábios cheios de pregos — se eles não puderem entregar, então terão de desistir.**

— **Não tenho muita certeza de que isto vai dar certo, Vernon.**

— **Ah, a cabeça dessa gente funciona de maneira estranha, Petúnia. Eles não são como você e eu — disse tio Vernon, tentando bater um prego com um pedaço de bolo de frutas que tia Petúnia acabara de lhe trazer."**

-Graças a Merlin – agradeceu McGonagall, à fala anterior do homem.

"**Na sexta-feira chegaram nada menos que doze cartas para Harry. Como não passavam pela portinhola da correspondência, tinham sido empurradas por baixo da porta, metidas pelos lados e algumas até forçadas pela janelinha do banheiro no térreo. Tio Vernon ficou em casa de novo. Depois de queimar todas, apanhou martelo e pregos e fechou com tábuas as frestas das portas da frente e dos fundos, de modo que ninguém podia sair."**

-Uau, ele é completamente louco, não é? – Perguntou Bill.

Harry, que continuava deprimido e com a cabeça escondida nos braços, ergueu o punho e o polegar, como resposta afirmativa.

Os outros olharam para ele preocupados: o que se passava?

Claro que Bill e Remus sabiam exatamente o motivo de ele estar deprimido.

"**Cantarolou "Pé ante pé no campo de tulipas" enquanto trabalhava, e se assustava com qualquer ruído."**

-Mania da perseguição, esse – comentou Ron.

"**No sábado as coisas começam a fugir ao seu controle. Vinte e quatro cartas acabaram entrando em casa enroladas e escondidas em duas dúzias de ovos que o leiteiro, muito confuso, entregara à tia Petúnia pela janela da sala de estar. Enquanto tio Vernon dava telefonemas furiosos para o correio e a leiteria tentando encontrar alguém a quem se queixar, tia Petúnia picava as cartas no processador de alimentos.**

— **Mas quem é que quer falar tanto assim com você? — Dudley perguntou espantado a Harry."**

-Só todo o mundo feiticeiro – respondeu Remus, abanando a mão em descaso.

"**Na manhã do domingo, tio Vernon sentou-se à mesa do café parecendo cansado e um tanto doente, mas feliz.**

— **Não tem correio aos domingos —"**

-Pifou de vez? – Perguntou um dos gêmeos.

-No mundo dos muggles as cartas são entregues por pessoas e essas pessoas não trabalham no domingo. Por isso, não há cartas no domingo – explicou Dumbledore.

"**lembrou a todos, contente passando geleia nos jornais — nada de cartas idiotas hoje...**

**Alguma coisa desceu chiando pela chaminé do fogão enquanto ele falava e bateu com força em sua nuca."**

-VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE! – Exclamou Moody. O ex-auror não falava muito mas não perdia tempo em gritar a sua expressão quando devia. Quase todos saltaram nos seus bancos e atiraram-lhe olhares furtivos que ele ignorou facilmente.

"**No instante seguinte, trinta ou quarenta cartas saíram velozes da lareira como se fossem tiros. Os Dursley se abaixaram, mas Harry deu um salto no ar para apanhar uma..."**

-Uma pessoa normal… - começou Fred.

-… apanharia do chão – continuou George.

-Mas não Harry Potter! – Finalizaram os dois.

-Um seeker autêntico – comentou Remus, rindo.

"— **Fora! Fora!**

**Depois que tia Petúnia e Dudley tinham corrido para fora protegendo o rosto com os braços, tio Vernon bateu a porta. Eles podiam ouvir as cartas disparando para dentro da cozinha, ricocheteando nas paredes e no chão."**

-Elas vêm aí! – Exclamou Bill.

-Salve-se quem puder! – Disse, desta vez, Ron.

"— **Já chega — disse tio Vernon, tentando falar com calma, mas ao mesmo tempo, arrancando tufos de pelos dos bigodes. — Quero vocês aqui de volta em cinco minutos prontos para sair. Vamos viajar. Ponham apenas algumas roupas nas malas. Não quero discussão!"**

-Como se isso impedisse uma das cartas de chegar ao Harry – disse Hermione, exasperada.

"**Ele parecia tão perigoso com metade dos bigodes arrancados que ninguém se atreveu a discutir." **

-Perigoso sem metado do bigode? – Inquiriu Ginny, divertida. – Essa gostava de ver.

-Podemos experimentar consigo, senhor? – Perguntou um dos gêmeos ao diretor que riu e passou a mão pelo seu bigode e barba.

O outro gêmeo, por sua vez, ergueu-se do banco e deu a volta à mesa, parando atrás de Harry.

Colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro e falou animadamente, tentando esconder o traço de preocupação na sua voz:

-Então, rapaz, estás a perder ótimas oportunidades para piadas!

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros, sem levantar a cabeça.

-Que se passa, amigo? – Perguntou Ron, inclinando-se para a frente para ver o melhor amigo.

-Isso gostava eu de saber – ele respondeu baixo.

-Perdi-me agora… - disse Hermione, preocupada.

-Esqueçam – disse Harry, levantando finalmente a cabeça. – Continua, Hermione.

Confusos, todos dirigiram o seu olhar para Hermione e o ruivo voltou a sentar-se.

-Devias dizer-lhe – sussurrou Lupin para Tonks.

-Dizer o quê? – Perguntou ela, retribuindo o murmúrio.

-Não te faças de desentendida – ele respondeu, pondo um fim à conversa.

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros mas por dentro a sua mente travava uma batalha. Reamus sabia? Era assim tão óbvia? Devia dizer ao rapaz que talvez sentisse algo por ele? Ela logo encontrou uma resposta para a última pergunta: não. Não lhe diria nada. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Quando tivesse a certeza, iria então falar com ele. De qualquer maneira, ela estava muito confusa. Talvez todos os ciúmes, talvez gostar tanto de estar próxima dele e de lhe tocar… talvez tudo não passasse de um amor de irmãos? Ela não sabia, mas eventualmente iria descobrir. Não valia de nada alertar o rapaz e, muito possivelmente, perder a amizade dele, que para ela significava tanto. Tinha a certeza de que, mesmo que sentisse algo por Harry, ele nunca iria retribuir os seus sentimentos. Ele era sete anos mais novo e certamente, por mais que lhe custasse pensar nisso, ele tinha mais raparigas atrás dele e mais bonitas.

Mas ele parecera triste logo após ela se ter afastado dele. Talvez… não! Não se iria permitir a ter esperanças. Primeiro que tudo, iria descobrir o que raio sentia pelo rapaz que sobreviveu. Depois, logo se veria. Além disso, ela não queria uma repetição…

"**Dez minutos depois eles tinham retirado as tábuas para passar nas portas e estavam no carro, correndo em direção a estrada. Dudley fungava no banco traseiro, o pai tinha lhe dado um tapa na cabeça por atrasá-los tentando empacotar a televisão, o vídeo e o computador na mochila esportiva."**

-Apesar de que esse rapaz realmente merece, nenhum pai ou adulto devia usar violência em crianças – disse Sprout, tristemente.

"**Eles viajaram no carro. E viajaram. Nem tia Petúnia se atrevia a perguntar aonde iam. De vez em quando tio Vernon fazia uma curva fechada e seguia na direção oposta por algum tempo.**

— **Para despistá-los... Despistá-los — resmungava sempre que fazia isso."**

-Eu nem vou… só… uau – disse Bill, espantado pela estupidez daquele muggle.

"**Não pararam para comer nem beber o dia inteiro."**

-M-Mas não comeste… n-nada? – Perguntou Ron, completamente apavorado. Ele, assim como os outros Weasley, estavam habituados a que nunca lhes faltasse comida, apesar de não terem muito dinheiro. Para ele, perder uma refeição era já um ultraje, quanto mais não comer durante um dia inteiro!

Harry apenas abanou a cabeça, revirando os olhos.

"**Quando a noite caiu, Dudley estava uivando. Nunca tivera um dia tão ruim na vida. Estava com fome, sentia falta dos cinco programas de televisão que queria assistir e nunca levara tanto tempo sem explodir um alienígena no computador."**

-Oh! Estou cheio de pena do porco com peruca! – Exclamou Fred. – George, não estás com pena do porco com peruca?

-Claro que sim! Quem não teria pena do porco com peruca? – O irmão perguntou, fingindo choque.

"**Tio Vernon parou finalmente à porta de um hotel de aspecto sombrio na periferia de uma grande cidade. Dudley e Harry dividiram um quarto com duas camas iguais e lençóis úmidos que cheiravam a mofo. Duda roncou, mas Harry ficou acordado, sentado no peitoral da janela, espiando as luzes dos carros que passavam enquanto pensava...**

**Comeram cereal velho e torradas com tomates enlatados frios no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Tinham acabado de comer quando a proprietária do hotel aproximou-se da mesa.**

— **Com licença, mas um dos senhores é o Sr. Harry Potter? É que eu tenho umas cem dessas na recepção."**

-Caramba, não estavas a gozar. Foram mesmo mais de uma centena de cartas… - comentou Bill, espantado.

"**E ergueu uma carta para eles poderem ler o endereço em tinta verde:**

_**Sr. H. Potter**_

_**Quarto 17**_

_**Railview Hotel Cokewrth**_

**Harry tentou pegar a carta, mas tio Vernon afastou sua mão. A mulher ficou olhando.**

— **Eu recebo as cartas — disse tio Vernon, levantando-se depressa e seguindo a mulher que se retirava do salão de refeições.**

— **Não seria melhor simplesmente irmos para casa, querido? — tia Petúnia sugeriu timidamente horas depois, mas tio Vernon não parecia ouvi-la.**

**Exatamente o que andava procurando ninguém sabia. Ele os levou até o meio de uma floresta, desceu do carro, espiou a volta, sacudiu a cabeça, tornou a embarcar no carro e partiram outra vez. A mesma coisa aconteceu no meio de um campo arado, no meio de uma ponte pênsil e no alto de um edifício garagem.**

— **Papai enlouqueceu, não foi? — Dudley perguntou, cansado, à tia Petúnia no fim daquela tarde."**

-Quem diria, Harry? Afinal o teu primo tem algum bom-senso – comentou Remus.

"**Tio Vernon estacionara no litoral, passara a chave no carro com todos dentro e desaparecera.**

**Começou a chover. Grandes gotas batiam no teto do carro.**

**Dudley choramingou.**

— **É segunda-feira — falou à mãe. — O Grande Humberto vai se apresentar hoje à noite. Quero estar em algum lugar que tenha televisão.**

**Segunda-feira. Isto lembrou a Harry uma coisa. Se era segunda-feira e em geral podia-se confiar que Dudley soubesse os dias da semana, por causa da televisão, então o dia seguinte, terça-feira, era o décimo primeiro aniversário de Harry."**

-Wohooo! – Exclamaram os gêmeos, batendo palmas. Logo os restantes adolescentes seguiram e Harry apenas revirou os olhos divertido.

"**Naturalmente seus aniversários não eram lá muito divertidos, no ano anterior, os Dursley tinham-lhe dado um cabide e um par de meias velhas do tio Vernon."**

Várias pessoas pareceram horrorizadas perante isso. Uma criança devia ter um aniversário cheio de alegria e, pelo menos, algumas prendas. Não um cabide e meias velhas!

"**Ainda assim, não se tinha onze anos todos os dias."**

-Tens razão, Harry. Não se tem 11 anos todos os dias! – começou George.

-Apenas cerca de 365 – finalizou Fred, rindo.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos.

"**Tio Vernon voltou sorrindo. Carregava um pacote comprido e fino e não respondeu à tia Petúnia quando ela perguntou o que comprara."**

-O que era? – Perguntou Tonks, olhando para Harry. Era a primeira vez que ela falava, após muito tempo mas ele sorriu apenas pelo facto de que ela tinha voltado a olhar para ele e a dirigir-se a ele.

Vendo o sorriso que ele lhe deu, sentiu-se a derreter por dentro. Os seus cabelos aclararam e os seus olhos ficaram de um azul profundo.

Ele fez um sinal com a mão para que ela se aproximasse e inclinou-se para sussurrar no seu ouvido, para que só ela ouvisse:

-Não te vou dizer, não gosto de estragar surpresas, só queria que te aproximasses de mim. Eu não sei o que fiz para te chatear, juro, mas seja o que foi, peço desculpa. Por favor, és uma das minhas melhores amigas. Estes livros vão ser muito difíceis para mim, preciso que estejas a meu lado a dar-me força.

Ele afastou-se para olhar para ela, ignorando completamente os olhares confusos que os outros lhes mandavam.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e pediu a Hermione para continuar.

Discretamente, ela esticou a sua mão para segurar a de Harry. Harry, por sua vez, entrelaçou os seus dedos com os dela, juntando as palmas das mãos uma contra a outra.

"— **Encontrei o lugar perfeito! — falou. — Vamos! Saiam todos!**

**Fazia muito frio do lado de fora do carro. Tio Vernon apontou para o que parecia ser um grande rochedo no meio do mar.**

**Encarrapitado no alto do rochedo havia o casebre mais miserável que se pode imaginar. Uma coisa era certa, ali não havia televisão.**

— **Estão anunciando uma tempestade para hoje! — disse tio Vernon alegre, batendo palmas. — E este senhor teve a bondade de concordar em nos emprestar seu barco!"**

-Um barco?! No meio de uma tempestade? E ficarem hospedados num rochedo no meio do mar? – a professora de Transfiguração estava furiosa. – Isso é completamente idiota! Não é seguro!

-Já aconteceu – lembrou Harry, divertido.

McGonagall lançou-lhe um dos seus temíveis olhares mas Harry apenas lhe piscou o olho.

"**Um homem desdentado vinha descansadamente em direção a eles, e apontava com um sorriso muito maldoso para um barco a remos velho que subia e descia nas águas cinza-grafite lá embaixo.**

— **Já comprei algumas rações para nós — disse tio Vernon — portanto, todos a bordo!"**

-Finalmente, comida! – Exclamou Ron aliviado.

Harry, Hermione e os restantes Weasley reviraram os olhos.

"**Fazia muito frio no barco. Salpicos de água gelada do mar escorriam pelos pescoços deles e um vento cortante fustigava seus rostos. Depois do que pareceram horas, eles chegaram ao rochedo, onde tio Vernon, escorregando, levou-os até a casa em ruínas.**

**O interior era horrível, cheirava a algas marinhas, o vento assobiava pelas frestas nas paredes de tábuas e a lareira estava úmida e vazia. Havia apenas dois quartos.**

**Afinal as rações de Tio Vernon eram uma embalagem de cereal para cada um e quatro bananas."**

Ron tinha a boca aberta numa expressão de puro pavor.

Vários riram.

"**Ele tentou acender a lareira, mas a embalagem de cereal apenas fumegou e carbonizou.**

— **Aquelas cartas viriam a calhar agora, hein? — disse ele animado."**

-Idiota – murmuraram alguns sob a respiração.

"**Estava de muito bom humor. Obviamente achava que ninguém teria chance de alcançá-lo ali, durante uma tempestade, para entregar cartas. Harry concordava intimamente, embora este pensamento não o animasse nem um pouco.**

**Quando a noite caiu, a tempestade prometida desabou ao redor deles. A espuma das altas ondas chapinhava nas paredes do casebre e um vento ameaçador sacudia as janelas imundas. Tia Petúnia encontrou uns cobertores mofados no segundo quarto e preparou uma cama para Dudley ao sofá comido pelas traças. Ela e tio Vernon foram se deitar na cama cheia de calombos ao lado e deixaram Harry procurar a parte mais macia do assoalho e se enrolar no cobertor mais rasgado e ralo."**

-Quando eu puser as minhas mãos em cima deles… - murmurou McGonagall. Harry ouviu e sorriu-lhe. Ela retribuiu o sorriso com um dos seus raros e ele não podia deixar de pensar que ela realmente devia sorrir mais vezes.

"**A tempestade rugia cada vez com maior ferocidade à medida que a noite avançava. Harry não conseguia dormir. Tremia e revirava, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, seu estômago roncando de fome. Os roncos de Dudley eram abafados pela trovoada que começou por volta da meia-noite. O mostrador luminoso do relógio de Dudley, que estava pendurado para fora do sofá em seu pulso gordo, informava a Harry que dentro de dez minutos ele completaria onze anos. Deitado, ele viu seu aniversário se aproximar, perguntando-se se os Dursley se lembrariam, perguntando-se onde estaria o remetente das cartas agora.**

**Faltavam cinco minutos. Harry ouviu alguma coisa estalar lá fora. Desejou que o teto não caísse, embora quem sabe conseguisse se esquentar se isto acontecesse.**

**Quatro minutos.**

**Talvez a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros estivesse tão abarrotada de cartas que quando voltasse, ele pudesse surrupiar uma.**

**Três minutos. Seria o mar batendo tão forte na rocha? E faltavam dois minutos, que barulho esquisito de trituração era aquela? Será que a rocha estava se desintegrando no mar?**

-És um pouco pessimista, ou é impressão minha? – Perguntou Moody, ligeiramente divertido.

-É parecido contigo, Olho-Louco! – Exclamou Tonks, recebendo um olhar aborrecido do seu mentor.

"**Mais um minuto e ele completaria onze anos. Trinta segundos... Vinte... Dez... Nove... Talvez acordasse Dudley, só para aborrecê-lo..."**

-SIM! – Gritaram os gêmeos.

"**Três... Dois... Um..."**

-MUITOS PARABÉNS, HARRY! – Gritaram os gêmeos novamente, batendo palmas. Desta vez, todos, exceto Harry e Tonks, que tão cedo não pensava largar a mão do rapaz, os acompanharam.

Harry revirou os olhos mas fez uma pequena vénia.

"**BOOM!"**

Tonks, instintivamente apertou a mão de Harry com mais força. O rapaz, por sua vez, tentou acalmá-la, acariciando a mão da rapariga com o seu polegar.

"**O casebre todo estremeceu e Harry sentou-se reto, arregalando os olhos para a porta. Havia alguém lá fora, que batia querendo entrar."**

-Quem é?! – Perguntou Tonks, nervosa.

-Calma, é só o Hagrid – Harry respondeu, sorrindo.

Tonks respirou fundo e diminuiu o aperto na mão de Harry.

-Quem vai ler? – perguntou Hermione.

-Eu posso ler, Srta. Granger. – ofereceu-se Sprout e Hermione passou-lhe o livro.

-O próximo capítulo chama-se "O guarda das chaves".

Dama mary potter – vai rolar affair ;) Obrigado!

felipe potter medrado – Obrigado, espero que continues a gostar!

Obrigado a todos os que tem lido e comentado 3 Continuem! :D

HMD


	6. NOTA MUITO IMPORTANTE !

Espero que estejam a gostar da história! Hoje comecei a pensar numa coisa: as aulas estão quase a começar e vai ser muito difícil escrever. Então gostava de saber se querem que a história continue assim ( capitulo por capitulo ) ou se preferem que eu salte capitulos menos importantes.

Outra coisa: ninguém me respondeu sobre os 90 dias, por isso eu vou voltar a perguntar e espero realmente ter uma resposta pois preciso de saber se faz sentido continuar a postar a minha história ou se não vale a pena! Nas regras do site diz que qualquer fic que não seja atualizada em 90 dias será apagada, é verdade? Eu já vi algumas fic's que não são atualizadas à mais de um ano! Nos documentos o prazo também está marcado, isso quer dizer que também vão ser apagados? E se sim, os capítulos continuarão postados?

Por favor respondam às minhas perguntas, especialmente a que diz respeito à forma como a fic deve prosseguir!

COMENTEM, SIGAM A FIC E MARQUEM COMO PREFERIDA 3

Obrigado a todos os leitores e em especial aos que comentam!

E se não tiver pelo menos 5 comentários, não vou postar o proximo capitulo (eu sei que sou mau :P )

Até breve,

HMD


	7. O Guarda das Chaves

NOTAAAA : Decidi fazer todos os capítulos, pelo menos enquanto posso. Se começar a ficar muito apertado com o tempo e não conseguir postar de duas em duas semanas, provavelmente farei apenas alguns capítulos. Continuo à espera de respostas sobre os prazos da fic!

Peço desculpa se as partes do livro não estão muito boas mas tirei todos os livros de um site e provavelmente os nomes também estaram um pouco trocados e eu não vou sempre ter paciência para os meter corretamente.

Mas agora, vamos à história.

O universo HP não me pertence!

"_**BOOM!**_

**Bateram outra vez. Dudley acordou assustado.**

— **Onde está o canhão? — perguntou estupidamente."**

-Põe estupidamente nisso – comentou Harry enquanto os gêmeos riam desalmadamente.

"**Ouviam coisa cair atrás deles e tio Vernon entrou derrapando pela sala. Trazia um rifle nas mãos, agora sabiam o que era aquele pacote fino e comprido que ele carregava."**

-Então era isso? – Perguntou Hermione, estupefacta. – Não acredito que ele comprou isso com duas crianças por perto! Alguém se podia ter magoado a sério!

-Srta. Granger, importa-se de explicar o que é… aquilo? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

Mas foi Harry que respondeu:

-É uma arma muggle. É perigosa e mortal, em algumas situações.

Assim que Harry terminou de explicar, os outros assumiram expressões semelhantes à de Hermione.

"— **Quem está ai? — gritou. — Olha que estou armado!**

**Silêncio. E em seguida...**

_**SMASH!**_

**A porta levou uma pancada tão violenta que se soltou das dobradiças e, com um baque ensurdecedor, desabou no chão.**

**Um homem gigantesco estava parado ao portal. Tinha o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava para se ver seus olhos, luzindo como besouros negros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo."**

Os mais novos aplaudiram, apesar de Hagrid não estar presente. Enquanto que os mais velhos sorriram com carinho.

"**O gigante espremeu-se para entrar no casebre, curvando-se de modo que a cabeça apenas roçou o teto. Abaixou-se, apanhou a porta e tornou a encaixá-la sem esforço no portal. O ruído ****da tempestade lá fora diminuiu um pouco. Ele se virou para encarar todos.**

— **Não poderia preparar uma xícara de chá para nós, poderia? Não foi uma viagem fácil..."**

-Isso é tão "Hagrid" – comentou Ron, revirando os olhos, divertido.

"**E dirigiu-se ao sofá onde Dudley estava paralisado de medo.**

— **Chegue para lá, gordão — disse o estranho."**

Novamente os mais novos aplaudiram.

"**Dudley soltou um guincho e correu a se esconder atrás da mãe, que parara encolhida, aterrorizada, atrás de tio Vernon."**

-Coração de leão, digo-vos – disse Bill, dejesoso de acabar aquele capítulo para não ter de ouvir mais nada sobre a "família" de Harry.

"— **Ah, e aqui está o Harry! — disse o gigante.**

**Harry ergueu os olhos para a cara feroz e selvagem em sombras e viu que os olhos de besouro se enrugavam em um sorriso.**

— **A última vez que o vi, você era um bebê — disse o gigante. — Você parece muito com o seu pai, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe."**

-Foi a primeira vez que alguém me disse isso – Harry murmurou, sorrindo.

Todos os outros ouviram e sorriram para o rapaz.

"**Tio Vernon fez um som estranho e rascante.**

— **Exijo que saia imediatamente! — disse — O senhor invadiu minha casa!**

— **Ah, cala a boca, Dursley, sua grande ameixa — disse o gigante, e esticou o braço para trás do sofá, arrancando a arma das mãos de tio Vernon, vergou-a no meio como se fosse de borracha e atirou-a a um canto da sala."**

Mais uma vez, uma ronda de aplausos veio por parte dos mais novos enquanto que os mais velhos tentavam manter uma cara séria.

"**Tio Vernon fez outro som esquisito, como um camundongo sendo pisado."**

-Qual é o som de um camundongo a ser pisado, Harry? – Perguntou Tonks, provocante.

Harry não respondeu, apenas olhou chateado para ela.

"— **Em todo caso, Harry — disse o gigante, dando as costas para os Dursley — feliz aniversário para você. Tenho uma coisa para você aqui, talvez tenha sentado nela sem querer, mas o gosto continua bom.**

**De um bolso interno do casaco preto ele tirou uma caixa meio amassada. Harry abriu, com os dedos trêmulos. Dentro havia um grande e pegajoso bolo de chocolate com a frase **_**Feliz Aniversário**_** escrita em glacê verde."**

-Também foi o primeiro bolo que me fizeram – o rapaz murmurou novamente. Desta vez ninguém lhe mandou sorrisos, apenas olharam tristemente.

"**Harry olhou para o gigante. Quis dizer obrigado, mas as palavras se perderam a caminho da boca, e em lugar disso o que disse foi:**

— **Quem é você?"**

-Modos, Harry, modos! – Exclamou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

-Um gigante encontra-me no meio do nada, derruba a porta, dobra uma arma como se fosse plasticina, fala dos meus pais, mete os Dursley num canto e dá-me um bolo de aniversário. Desculpa se não me ofereci para lhe mostrar as redondezas – Harry enumerou, aborrecido.

-Estás desculpado – aceitou Ginny, pondo um fim à discussão que sabia que viria.

"**O gigante deu uma risada abafada.**

— **É verdade, não me apresentei. Rubeus Hagrid, Guarda das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts.**

**Estendeu uma mão enorme e sacudiu o braço inteiro de Harry.**

— **E que tal o chá, hein? — perguntou esfregando as mãos. — Eu não diria não a algo mais forte, se é que você me entende."**

-Hagrid – murmurou, desta vez, Remus, sorrindo.

"**Seus olhos bateram na lareira vazia em que ficara o pacote carbonizado de cereal e ele soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa. Curvou-se para a lareira, não viram o que ele estava fazendo, mas quando se afastou um segundo depois, havia dentro dela um clarão ribombante."**

-Pensei que ele não estivesse autorizado a usar magia – comentou a professora Sprout, interrompendo-se a si mesma.

-Eu dei-lhe autorização para utilizá-la em emergências quando o encarreguei de ir buscar o pequeno Harry – explicou Dumbledore.

Harry bufou e olhou para Dumbledore indignado:

-Pequeno?

-Eras, até há alguns dias – disse Tonks, com um tom maquiavélico.

Harry abriu a boca para argumentar mas ela cortou-o:

-Cala-te, escravo.

-Isto não é nada… - ele começou mas Tonks colocou-lhe a mão à frente da boca e tudo o que ele produzia eram uns barulhos abafados.

A metamorphomaga então olhou para Sprout, indicando-lhe para continuar.

A professora de Herbologia abanou a cabeça, divertida, mas continuou.

"**O fogo estrondoso encheu todo o casebre úmido com sua luz tremeluzente e Harry sentiu o calor envolvê-lo como se tivesse mergulhado em um banho quente.**

**O gigante se recostou no sofá, que afundou um pouco sob o seu peso, e começou a tirar coisas de todo gênero dos bolsos do casaco: uma chaleira de cobre, uma embalagem amassada de salsichas, um espeto, um bule de chá, várias xícaras lascadas e uma garrafa de um líquido âmbar de que ele tomou um gole antes de começar a preparar o chá."**

-Uau… - comentaram os gêmeos.

-Pois, agora imagina o Hagrid a fazer isso em Gringotts, tirando tudo e mais alguma coisa para cima da secretária de um goblin – Harry disse, rindo.

-Aposto que o goblin não gostou nada, eles são muito conservadores quanto ao seu espaço – informou Bill.

Harry ia dizer qualquer coisa mas foi cortado por uma McGonagall irritada.

-Devíamos tentar acabar este livro hoje. Importam-se de se calarem para podermos ler?

Era óbvio que não era uma pergunta e ela tinha um brilho de desafio nos olhos como se esperasse por alguém dizer que não para poder matar essa pessoa de uma forma bem lenta e dolorosa.

Harry e Bill acenaram imediatamente com a cabeça e Sprout continuou.

"**Logo o casebre se encheu com o ruído e o cheiro de salsichas fritas. Ninguém disse nada enquanto o gigante trabalhava, mas assim que ele empurrou as primeiras salsichas gordas e suculentas, ligeiramente queimadas, do espeto, Dudley se mexeu. Tio Válter disse com rispidez:**

— **Não toque em nada que ele lhe der, Dudley.**

**O gigante deu uma risadinha ameaçadora.**

— **Esse pudim de banha do seu filho não precisa engordar mais Dursley, não se preocupe."**

Os mais novos queriam voltar a aplaudir o comportamento de Hagrid mas um olhar da professora McGonagall fez com que todos desistissem da ideia.

"**E passou as salsichas para Harry, que estava tão faminto e nunca provara nada tão maravilhoso, mas ainda assim não conseguia tirar os olhos do gigante. Finalmente, como ninguém parecia disposto a explicar nada, ele disse:**

— **Me desculpe, mas continuo sem saber realmente quem você é."**

-Bem, pelo menos desta vez pediste desculpa – comentou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

Harry não disse nada mas mostrou-lhe a língua, numa atitude infantil.

"**O gigante tomou um grande gole de chá e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.**

— **Chame-me de Hagrid, é como todos me chamam. E como lhe disse, sou o guarda das chaves de Hogwarts, você sabe tudo sobre Hogwarts, é claro.**

— **Ah, não — disse Harry. Hagrid pareceu chocado. — Sinto muito — apressou-se Harry a dizer."**

-Porque é que pediste desculpa? – perguntou Dumbledore, preocupado.

Harry apenas deu de ombros e olhou para a professora Sprout, implorando-lhe com o olhar que lesse.

Dumbledore continuou a observá-lo atentamente.

"— **Sente muito? — vociferou Hagrid, virando-se para encarar os Dursley, que tinham recuado para as sombras. — **_**Eles**_** é que deviam sentir muito! Eu sabia que você não estava recebendo as cartas, mas nunca pensei que nem ao menos sabia da existência de Hogwarts, para apelar! Você nunca se perguntou onde foi que seus pais aprenderam tudo?**

— **Tudo o quê? — perguntou Harry**

— **TUDO O QUÊ? — berrou Hagrid — Ora, espere aí um segundo!**

**Ele se levantara de um salto. Sua raiva parecia encher o casebre todo. Os Dursley se encolhiam contra a parede.**

— **Vocês vão querer me dizer — rosnou para os Dursley — que este menino, este **_**menino**_** não sabe nada, de **_**NADA**_**?"**

-Isso é um pouco exagerado, não achas? – perguntou Tonks, os olhos presos no livro.

Harry olhou para ela como se estivesse louca. Então, com um brilho malicioso no olhar, perguntou inocentemente:

-Sabes que estás a falar para um livro, certo?

-Honestamente! Eu aqui a defender-te e tu só sabes gozar comigo! – ela exclamou, fingindo-se magoada.

-Isso não resulta comigo – informou Harry, divertido.

-E porquê? – perguntou ela, chateada.

-Porque esqueceste-te de mudar o cabelo, Nymphadora – Harry disse, revirando os olhos.

-Isso foi apenas rude, Potter – ela respondeu, virando-lhe as costas e olhando para a professora Sprout que os observava, pacientemente, como todos os outros.

-Miúdas – Harry murmurou, para divertimento dos outros, exceto Tonks que dera bem a entender que tão cedo não voltava a falar com o rapaz.

-É aquela altura, Harry, aquela altura – comentou Fred, abanando a cabeça, tristemente.

-Isso explica tudo – respondeu Harry, revirando os olhos.

George, Bill e Reamus acenaram com a cabeça em concordância. Todos os outros pareciam confusos.

-Que altura? – Perguntou Moody, com um tom do que podia ser curiosidade.

-Nada – disseram os gêmeos rapidamente.

-Que altura? – Pressionou Ginny.

-Esqueçam – disse Bill, não querendo enfrentar o temperamento das mulheres presentes na sala.

-Porquê? – Perguntou desta vez McGonagall, levada pela curiosidade.

-É piada de gajo – responderam Harry e os gêmeos, evasivamente.

-O Filius e o Albus também são homens – lembrou Sprout.

-Sim, mas vocês não iam perceber e nós não nos vamos arriscar a dizer, numa sala cheia de mulheres – disse Lupin.

-E o Ron? – Perguntou Hermione.

-Como nós dissemos, piada de gajo – respondeu George, lançando um sorriso de gozo ao irmão mais novo.

-Hey! – Exclamou Ron, indignado.

-Vá, vamos esquecer isto e ler – pediu Harry.

A professora Sprout pareceu conformar-se e voltou a ler.

"**Harry achou que a coisa estava indo longe demais. Afinal, tinha frequentado a escola e suas notas não eram ruins.**

— **Eu sei alguma coisa — falou — Sei, sabe, matemática e outras coisas."**

-Outras coisaas – repetiram os gêmeos, piscando-lhe o olho.

"**Mas Hagrid dispensou-o com um abano de mão e disse:**

— **Do nosso mundo, quero dizer. **_**Seu**_** mundo. **_**Meu**_** mundo. **_**O mundo dos seus pais."**_

-Isso foi esclarecedor – comentou Flitwick.

"— **Que mundo?**

**Hagrid parecia preste a explodir.**

— **DURSLEY! — urrou ele.**

**Tio Vernon, que ficara muito pálido, murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível. Hagrid olhou alucinado para Harry.**

— **Mas você deve saber quem foram sua mãe e seu pai — disse — Quero dizer, eles são famosos. **_**Você**_** é famoso.**

— **Quê? Meu pai e minha mãe eram famosos?"**

-É tão teu. Primeiro perguntas da fama dos outros, claro – disse Hermione sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos.

-Nunca ninguém me tinha falado dos meus pais, a não ser que morreram num acidente de viação. Naquele momento, estava mais interessado em descobrir mais sobre eles – explicou Harry, ignorando os olhares de tristeza e pena que lhe foram mandados.

"— **Você não sabe... Você não sabe... — Hagrid correu os dedos pelos cabelos, fixando em Harry um olhar perplexo. — Você **_**não sabe**_** quem é? — perguntou finalmente."**

-EU SEI! – Exclamaram os gêmeos, assustando os outros.

-Já é uma sorte saberem quem vocês são – comentou Harry, divertido. – Estão sempre a trocar os vossos nomes.

-Ora, claro que sabemos quem somos! Eu sou o Fred e ele é o George, duh – disse um gêmeo, revirando os olhos.

-Não, eu sou o Fred e tu és o George – corrigiu o outro.

-Mas tu foste o Fred ontem! É a minha vez! – Exclamou o primeiro.

-E tu foste o Fred a semana passada! Hoje sou eu! – Exclamou o segundo.

-Vocês vão calar-se ou vou ter de vos silenciar novamente? – Perguntou Tonks, erguendo a varinha ameaçadoramente.

-Como é que vocês sabem quem é quem, quando têm de os castigar? – Perguntou Harry para os professores.

-Eles usavam esse truque no primeiro ano, tentando livrar-se do castigo – informou Sprout.

-Mas nós percebemos imediatamente e, para poupar tempo, começamos a castigar os dois – disse McGonagall, lutando para manter o sorriso fora da sua face.

-Bem pensado, sem dúvida – ele disse, rindo.

"**Tio Vernon de repente encontrou a voz.**

— **Pare! — ordenou — Pare agora mesmo! Eu o proíbo de contar qualquer coisa ao menino!**

**Um homem mais corajoso do que Dursley teria se intimidado com o olhar furioso que Hagrid lhe deu, quando Hagrid falou, cada sílaba tremia de raiva."**

-Acho que nunca vi o Hagrid zangado – comentou Ginny, pensativamente.

-Eu já, algumas vezes – declarou Harry, apreensivo. Não era nada bonito ver o meio-gigante com raiva.

-Porquê? – perguntou Bill que, tal como a irmã, nunca tinha visto Hagrid com raiva.

-Na maior parte das vezes, porque alguém insulta o professor Dumbledore – Harry respondeu, calmamente.

-É realmente uma sorte ter alguém tão fiel e leal como o Hagrid – Dumbledore ponderou, sorrindo.

Todos os outros acenaram com a cabeça.

"— **VOCÊ NUNCA CONTOU? NUNCA CONTOU O QUE DUMBLEDORE DEIXOU ESCRITO NAQUELA CARTA PARA ELE? EU ESTAVA LÁ! EU VI DUMBLEDORE DEIXAR A CARTA, DURSLEY! E VOCÊ ESCONDEU DELE TODOS ESSES ANOS?**

— **Escondeu o que de mim? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

— **PARE! EU O PROÍBO! — gritou tio Vernon em pânico."**

-Harry! – Exclamaram os gêmeos.

-O quê? – Perguntou ele, exasperado?

-Nunca nos disseste que o teu tio afinal tem sentido de humor!

Harry revirou os olhos e virou-se para a professora Sprout.

-Leia, antes que eu lhes atire um livro à cabeça – ele pediu, ignorando os olhares revoltados que recebeu dos dois ruivos.

"**Tia Petúnia deixou escapar um grito sufocado de horror.**

— **Ah, vão tomar banho, vocês dois — disse Hagrid. — Harry, você é um bruxo.**

**O casebre mergulhou em silêncio. Ouviam-se apenas o mar e o assobio do vento.**

— **Eu sou o quê? — ofegou Harry."**

-Foi exatamente assim que eu reagi – disse Hermione sorrindo.

"— **Um bruxo, é claro — repetiu Hagrid, recostando-se no sofá, que gemeu e afundou ainda mais — e um bruxo de primeira, eu diria, depois que receber um pequeno treino. Com uma mãe e um pai como os seus, o que mais você poderia ser? E acho que já está na hora de ler a sua carta.**

**Harry estendeu a mão finalmente para receber o envelope meio amarelo, endereçado em tinta verde para:**

_**Sr. H. Potter,**_

_**O Assoalho,**_

_**Casebre sobre Rochedo,**_

_**O Mar.**_

**Ele puxou a carta e leu:**

_**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS**_

_**Diretor: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos).**_

-Um título para cada nome – constatou Ron que contara os títulos pelos dedos das mãos.

-Duh! O que esperavas? – Perguntou George.

-Afinal estamos a falar do Albus blarghflafhyur Dumbledore! – Exclamou Fred.

-Fica muito mais fácil se fôr apenas Alby – lembrou Harry, divertido.

-Tens razão, estamos a falar do Alby blarghflafhyur Dumbledore! – Exclamou George.

O citado riu, sabendo que tão cedo eles não iriam largar aquela alcunha.

"_**Prezado Sr. Potter,**_

_**Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar."**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Minerva McConagall."**_

-Obrigado, professora – agradeceu Harry, fingindo limpar uma lágrima no canto do olho.

"_**Vice-Diretora.**_

**As perguntas explodiam na cabeça de Harry como fogos de artifício, e ele não conseguia decidir o que perguntar primeiro. Passados alguns minutos, gaguejou:**

— **O que querem dizer com "estão aguardando a minha coruja"?"**

-Tantas perguntas e começaste por perguntar isso? – Perguntou Ginny, chocada.

-Vocês vão julgar-me por tudo o que eu fiz há anos atrás? – Harry perguntou, exasperado.

-Claro, não é para isso que servem os livros? – Respondeu Remus, piscando-lhe o olho.

Harry bufou, mas não respondeu.

"— **Gárgulas galopantes!"**

-Temos de usar essa, Fred – disse George, virando-se para o irmão.

-Tens razão, Fred – o outro respondeu.

**Isto me lembra uma coisa — disse Hagrid, batendo a mão na testa com força suficiente para derrubar um cavalo, e de outro bolso interno do casaco tirou uma coruja, uma coruja de verdade, viva, meio arrepiada, uma longa pena e um rolo de pergaminho. Com a língua entre os dentes, ele rabiscou um bilhete que Harry pôde ler de cabeça para baixo:"**

-Que feito incrível – comentou Sprout, interrompendo-se, espantada. – Eu mal consigo perceber mesmo sem estando de cabeça para baixo.

"_**Prezado Sr. Dumbledore,**_

_**Entreguei a carta a Harry. Vou levá-lo amanhã para comprar o material. O tempo está horrível. Espero que o senhor esteja bem.**_

_**Hagrid."**_

**Hagrid enrolou o pergaminho, entregou-o à coruja, que o prendeu no bico, depois ele foi até a porta e lançou a ave na tempestade."**

-Pobre coruja – comentou Tonks, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez após algum tempo de silêncio, sendo que ainda não falava com o rapaz.

Harry olhou para ela expetativamente mas logo ela estava imersa em silêncio novamente, nem reparando no olhar que o rapaz lhe mandava pois estava de costas para este.

Bill, por sua vez, reparou, mas nada disse. Sabia que Tonks conseguia ser muito temperamental quando queria, especialmente com o rapaz de quem gostava. Tonks tinha apenas gostado de um rapaz, antes de Harry. Apesar de ser uma rapariga de boa-onda e descontraída, ela mudava um pouco quando estava perto da pessoa de quem gostava. Bill lembrava-se de como fora com Jack, um amigo seu de quem Tonks gostara. Fora ele mesmo, Bill, a apresentá-los.

Tonks era uma rapariga fantástica e confiante no geral. Mas, quando se tratava de romance, ela perdia toda a confiança.

Fora assim com Jack e Bill temia que fosse ainda pior com Harry. Jack realmente magoou a rapariga, de alguma forma que ele não tinha conhecimento, e, a partir daí, ela não se tinha voltado a aproximar de rapazes, com essa intenção.

Pareceu resultar, até Harry aparecer. E agora Tonks estava a criar defesas à sua volta e a agir de maneira diferente com Harry, possivelmente para o afastar, para não se magoar novamente.

Bill apenas podia esperar que Harry não se afastasse e lutasse por ela.

Talvez ele devesse falar com Tonks sobre isso e sobre Jack… O problema é que no passado, quando abordara esse assunto, ela sempre o evitava. Ele decidiu tentar falar com Tonks, se visse que as coisas entre ela e Harry não avançavam por culpa dela.

Virou então a sua atenção para Sprout.

"**Quando voltou, sentou-se como se aquilo fosse tão normal quanto pegar o telefone."**

-Aparelho de comunicação – explicou Hermione antes mesmo de alguém abrir a boca.

-Que eu me arrependi de ter apresentado ao Ron – continuou Harry, revirando os olhos.

-Desculpa, amigo – disse Ron, corando levemente.

Harry apenas riu e abanou a cabeça.

"**Harry percebeu que sua boca se abrira e fechou-a rapidamente.**

— **Onde é que eu estava? — disse Hagrid, mas naquele momento, tio Vernon, ainda cor de cera, mas parecendo muito furioso, adiantou-se até a luz da lareira.**

— **Ele não vai — falou.**

**Hagrid resmungou.**

— **Eu gostaria de ver um grande muggle como você impedi-lo. — respondeu.**

— **Um o quê? — perguntou Harry interessado.**

— **Um muggle — disse Hagrid — é como chamamos gente que não é mágica como nós. E você teve o azar de ser criado na família dos maiores muggles que já vi na vida."**

-Verdade – murmuraram todos.

"— **Juramos quando o aceitamos que poríamos um fim nessa bobagem — disse tio Válter — juramos que erradicaríamos isso nele."**

-Eles que tentassem. Matá-los-ia com as minhas próprias mãos – disse Lupin, enraivecido.

Todos os adultos acenaram em concordância, incluindo, para espanto de todos, especialmente de Harry, Dumbledore.

"**Bruxo, francamente!**

— **Você sabia? — perguntou Harry. — Você sabia que sou um... Bruxo?**

— **Sabia! — guinchou tia Petúnia de repente. — Sabia! Claro que sabíamos! Como poderia não ser, a maldita da minha irmã sendo o que era?"**

Várias pessoas grunhiram.

"**Ah, ela recebeu uma carta igual a essa e desapareceu, foi para aquela... Aquela escola, e voltava para casa nas férias com os bolsos cheios de ovos de sapo,"**

-Isso foi culpa do James – declarou Remus, rindo.

Harry decidiu perguntar-lhe sobre isso mais tarde.

"**transformando xícaras em ratos."**

-Pensei que não estivessemos autorizados a utilizar magia até atingirmos a maturidade – disse Harry, revoltado.

-A exceção a essa regra são os nascidos muggles. É permitido para eles realizarem magia apenas durante as férias que seguem o primeiro ano – explicou Dumbledore. – Apenas podem usá-la em casa e apenas em frente a familiares, caso contrário, o Ministério será alertado na mesma. Serve apenas para que os familiares possam ver o tipo de coisas que se aprende em Hogwarts.

"**Eu era a única que a via como ela era. Um aborto da natureza!"**

Novamente grunhidos foram ouvidos. Harry ouviu Remus murmurar qualquer coisa sobre "aborto da natureza" e "cara de cavalo".

"**Mas para minha mãe e meu pai, ah não era Lílian isso e Lílian aquilo, tinham orgulho de ter uma bruxa na família!"**

-A Lily seria um orgulho mesmo que não fosse feiticeira – disse McGonagall, friamente.

Harry olhou para ela. "Quão bem conhecia ela a sua mãe?", ele perguntava-se.

"**Ela parou para suspirar profundamente e aí continuou seu discurso. Parecia que estava querendo dizer aquilo havia anos.**

— **Então ela conheceu Potter na escola e eles saíram de casa, casaram e tiveram você, e é claro que eu sabia que você ia ser igual, esquisito, anormal e então ela vai e me faz o favor de se explodir e nos deixar entalados com você!"**

-Qualquer pessoa teria sorte em criar o Harry – disse Dumbledore, num tom que se assemelhava ao de McGonagall.

Harry sorriu para o diretor. Realmente, estes comentários estavam, deveras, a chocá-lo.

"**Harry ficara muito branco. Assim que encontrou a voz, disse:**

— **Se explodir? Você me disse que eles morreram num acidente de carro!**

— **ACIDENTE DE CARRO! — rugiu Hagrid erguendo-se com tanta raiva que os Dursley voltaram correndo para o canto da sala — Como é que um acidente de carro poderia matar Lílian e James Potter? Isto é um absurdo! Um escândalo! E Harry Potter não conhecer a própria história, quando qualquer garoto no nosso mundo conhece o nome dele!**

— **Mas por quê? O que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**A raiva desapareceu do rosto de Hagrid. Ele pareceu repentinamente aflito.**

— **Eu nunca esperei isso — disse numa voz contida e preocupada. — Eu não fazia ideia do quanto você desconhecia, quando Dumbledore me disse que eu poderia ter problemas para encontrá-lo."**

-Nunca pensei que a tua situação estivesse assim tão mal – Dumbledore murmurou, suspirando tristemente.

"**Ah, Harry, não sei se sou a pessoa certa para lhe contar, mas alguém tem de contar, você não pode viajar para Hogwarts sem saber.**

**Ele lançou um olhar feio aos Dursley.**

— **Bom, é melhor você saber o que eu puder lhe contar, mas não posso lhe contar tudo, é um grande mistério, algumas partes.**

**Ele se sentou, fitou o fogo durante alguns segundos e então falou:**

— **Começa, eu acho, com.. Com uma pessoa chamada, mas é incrível você não saber o nome dele, todo o mundo no nosso mundo sabe...**

— **Quem?"**

-Ele não vai dizer – disseram os gêmeos, Bill e Remus ao mesmo tempo.

-Tentámos fazer com que ele dissesse o nome. Tentámos de tudo, literalmente – disse Fred, incluindo o seu irmão. Bill e Remus acenaram.

-Tentaram embebedá-lo? Ele diz tudo quando está bêbado – disse Harry, curioso.

A resposta foi clara quando os quatro bateram na própria testa com uma mão.

"— **Bom... Não gosto de dizer o nome dele se puder evitar. Ninguém gosta.**

— **Por que não?**

— **Gárgulas vorazes, Harry, as pessoas ainda estão apavoradas. Droga, como é difícil. Olha, havia um bruxo que virou... Mau. Tão mau quanto alguém pode virar. Pior. Pior do que o pior."**

-Então é mau! – Exclamou Fred.

-Muito mau! – Exclamou Harry.

-Mesmo muito, muito mau! – Exclamou George.

-Se mau fosse um país, ele seria a capital – continuou Harry, divertido.

-Se mau fosse um planeta, ele seria o Sol – continuou Fred, esforçando-se por manter o sorriso afastado.

-É tão mau! – Exclamou George, por sua vez.

-Horrível, até – finalizou Harry, seriamente.

-Se os palhaços já acabaram… - disse Tonks, friamente, evitando o olhar de Harry.

O rapaz olhou para ela estranhamente mas suspirou e decidiu ficar calado.

"**O nome dele era...**

**Hagrid engoliu em seco, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.**

— **E se você escrevesse? — sugeriu Harry.**

— **Não, não sei soletrar o nome dele. Está bem, Voldemort"**

Fred e George olharam para Harry com um misto de assombração de admiração.

-E ele nem estava bêbado – disse Remus, igualmente admirado.

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros, sorrindo e fez sinal para que a professora Sprout continuasse a ler.

"— **Hagrid estremeceu. — Não me faça repetir. Em todo o caso, esse... Esse bruxo faz uns vinte anos agora, começou a procurar seguidores. E conseguiu alguns por medo, outros porque queriam ter um pouco do poder dele, sim, porque ele estava ficando poderoso. Dias funestos Harry, ninguém sabia em quem confiar, ninguém se atrevia, a ficar amigo de bruxas ou bruxos desconhecido. Coisas horríveis aconteciam. Ele estava tomando o poder. É claro que algumas pessoas se opuseram a ele, e ele as matou. Terrível."**

-Foram realmente tempos horríveis, resta apenas esperar que, desta vez, não chegue a tanto – comentou McGonagall, sombriamente.

Os mais velhos assentiram.

"**Um dos únicos lugares seguros que restaram foi Hogwarts. Isto porque Dumbledore era o único de quem Você-Sabe-Quem tinha medo. Não ousou se apoderar da escola, não no começo, pelo menos.**

"**Ora, sua mãe e seu pai eram os melhores bruxos que eu já conheci."**

-Bem verdade – disse Flitwick, com um pequeno sorriso, lembrando os tempos em que tinha ensinado Lilian Evans e James Potter.

"**Primeiros alunos em Hogwarts no seu tempo! Suponho que o mistério era por que Você-Sabe-Quem nunca tentou convencer os dois a se aliar a ele antes... Provavelmente sabia que eram muito chegados a Dumbledore para querer alguma coisa com o lado das Trevas. Talvez ele achasse que podia convencê-los... Talvez quisesse tirar os dois do caminho. Só o que sabemos é que ele apareceu na vila em que vocês estavam morando, num dia das bruxas, faz dez anos. Na época você só tinha um ano de idade. Ele foi à sua casa e... E...**

**Hagrid puxou depressa um lenço muito sujo e manchado e assoou o nariz, fazendo o barulho de uma buzina de nevoeiro.**

— **Desculpe — disse. — Mas é muito triste, conheci sua mãe e seu pai e não podia existir gente melhor,"**

Harry sorriu, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez em que ouvira alguém falar daquela maneira dos seus pais. E, apesar de ter ouvido muitas mais coisas sobre eles, a maior parte boas, aquela vez, a primeira fora, sem dúvidas, a mais especial.

"**em todo o caso... Você-Sabe-Quem matou os dois. E então, e esse é o verdadeiro mistério da coisa, ele tentou matar você. Queria fazer o serviço completo, acho, ou então tinha começado a gostar de matar. Mas não conseguiu. Você nunca se perguntou como arranjou essa marca na testa? Isso não foi um corte normal. Isso é o que se ganha quando um feitiço poderoso e maligno atinge a gente, destruiu os seus pais e até a sua casa, mas não fez efeito em você, e é por isso que você é famoso, Harry. Ninguém nunca sobreviveu depois que ele decidia matá-lo, ninguém a não ser você,"**

-Porque o Harry é todo "yo"! – Exclamaram os gêmeos, fingindo olhares apaixonados.

"**e ele já havia matado alguns dos melhores bruxos da época, os McKinnon,"**

Remus baixou a cabeça, Marlene McKinnon tinha sido muito amiga de Lily e, mais tarde, dos Salteradores (NA: Em pt-br é Marotos, eu sei, mas não gostei muito dessa tradução).

"**os Bones, os Prewett,"**

Foi a vez dos Weasley baixarem a cabeça. Bill era o único que se lembrava dos tios, visto que os irmão mais novos eram muito jovens quando eles foram assassinados.

"**e você era apenas um bebê, e sobreviveu.**

**Algo muito doloroso passou pela cabeça de Harry. Quando a história de Hagrid ia terminando ele viu de novo um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde, com mais clareza do que se lembrava antes e se lembrou de mais uma coisa, pela primeira vez na vida, uma risada alta, fria e cruel."**

Houve um momento de silêcio, Harry não tinha contado a ninguém que conseguira ouvir isso aos 11 anos. Ron, Hermione e Remus sabiam que ele tinha ouvido aos 13, por causa dos Dementors mas não faziam ideia de que tinha sido muito antes.

Harry e Remus tinham o olhar fixo na mesa, a qual passara a ser muito interessante, de repente. Os jovens decidiram não comentar. Os mais velhos tinham lágrimas nos olhos e poucas pessoas conseguiriam reconhecer os olhos de Albus Dumbledore que tinham perdido todo o brilho jovial que sempre ostentavam.

Tonks girou levemente e acariciou a mão de Harry por alguns segundos, antes de a retirar novamente. Mas esses segundos foram os suficientes para que Harry se sentisse melhor, mais calmo.

Sprout decidiu voltar a ler,

"**Hagrid o observava com tristeza.**

— **Eu mesmo o retirei da casa destruída, por ordem de Dumbledore. Trouxe você para essa gente...**

— **Um monte de baboseiras antigas — disse tio Vernon.**

**Harry se assustou,"**

-Completamente compreensível – começou George.

-Morsofobia é comum, hoje em dia – finalizou Fred.

Harry riu levemente.

"**quase esquecera que os Dursley estavam ali. Tio Vernon, sem dúvida, tinha recuperado a coragem. Olhava ameaçador para Hagrid e tinha os punhos fechados.**

— **Agora, ouça aqui, moleque — vociferou — aceito que você seja meio estranho, provavelmente nada que uma boa surra não pudesse ter curado,"**

Houve exclamações de raiva e choque e punhos fechados. A sala ficou fria e Harry reparou que os olhos de Dumbledore estavam mais escuros que o normal.

-Professor…? – Ele perguntou baixo, com cuidado.

O diretor olhou para Harry e forçou-se a acalmar-se. Segundos depois, o frio tinha ido embora, tão depressa como aparecera.

-Isto não fica assim, Harry, eu prometo – ele disse, igualmente baixo.

Harry suspirou. Ele sabia que nenhum dos presentes na sala ia concordar em simplesmente esquecer o que leram sobre os Dursley e não valia a pena iniciar uma discussão que ele sabia que iria perder.

"**e quanto aos seus pais, bem, eles eram excêntricos, não há como negar e o mundo está melhor sem eles, receberam o que mereciam por se meter com essa gente dada a bruxarias, foi o que previ, sempre soube que iam acabar mal."**

-Aquele grandessíssimo… - começou Lupin.

-Há crianças na sala, Remus – lembrou McGonagall mas ela própria teve de morder a lingua.

"**Mas naquele instante, Hagrid ergueu-se de um salto do sofá e puxou um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa e arrebentado de dentro do casaco. Apontou-o como uma espada para tio Vernon, e disse:**

— **Estou lhe avisando, Dursley, estou lhe avisando, nem mais uma palavra...**

**Ameaçado de ser furado pela ponta de um guarda-chuva por um gigante barbudo, a coragem de tio Vernon fraquejou outra vez, ele se achatou contra a parede e ficou em silêncio.**

— **Assim está melhor — disse Hagrid, arquejando e tornando a se sentar no sofá, que desta vez afundou de vez até o chão."**

-É uma pena – comentou Remus, sombrio. – Estava à espera que o Hagrid não mantesse a calma e lhe lançasse uma maldição qualquer.

-Remus, o capítulo ainda não acabou – lembrou Harry com um estranho brilho no olhar.

O lobisomem inclinou-se mais na sua cadeira, esperando ansioso que a leitura continuasse.

"**Harry, nesse meio tempo, continuava a ter perguntas e a fazer centenas dela.**

— **Mas o que aconteceu ao Vol... Desculpe... Quero dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem?"**

-Chocante. Então chegaste a tratá-lo por Quem-Nós-Sabemos? – Perguntou Ginny, realmente surpreendida.

-Desde o fim do primeiro ano que isso acabou – Harry respondeu, deitando a língua de fora.

-Claro – Hermione disse, revirando os olhos.

"— **Boa pergunta, Harry. Desapareceu. Sumiu. Na mesma noite em que tentou matar você. O que faz você ainda mais famoso. É o maior mistério, entende... Ele estava ficando cada dia mais poderoso, por que foi embora? Tem quem diga que ele morreu. Besteira, na minha opinião. Não sei se ainda tinha humanidade suficiente para morrer."**

Harry acenou com a cabeça, completamente de acordo com Hagrid. Ele tinha visto como Voldemort estava duas vezes já e realemente, ele parecia tudo menos humano. Ninguém, se não soubesse realmente conseguiria apontar e dizer que tinha sido alguma vez o bonito Tom Riddle, o Perfeito de Hogwarts.

"**Tem quem diga que ainda está lá fora esperando, ou coisa parecida, mas não acredito. Gente que estava do lado dele voltou para o nosso. Uns pareciam que estavam saindo de uma espécie de transe."**

-Claro que sim – comentou Tonks, sarcasticamente.

"**Acho que não teriam feito isso se ele fosse voltar. A maioria de nós acha que ele ainda anda por ai, mas perdeu os poderes. Está fraco demais para continuar. Porque alguma coisa em você acabou com ele, Harry. Aconteceu alguma coisa, naquela noite, com que ele não estava contando, eu não sei o que foi, ninguém sabe, mas alguma coisa em você o aleijou, para valer.**

**Hagrid fitou Harry com calor e respeito iluminando seus olhos, mas Harry, ao invés de se sentir contente e orgulhoso, teve a certeza de que tinha havido um terrível engano."**

-És tão péssimista, amigo – disse Ron, revirando os olhos.

"**Bruxo? Ele?**

**Como era possível? Passara a vida dominado por Dudley e infernizado pela tia Petúnia e pelo tio Vernon, se era realmente um bruxo, por que eles não tinham se transformado em sapos toda vez que tentaram prendê-lo no armário?"**

-Ainda vais a tempo – disseram ambos os gêmeos com olhares maliciosos.

"**Se uma vez derrotara o maior feiticeiro do mundo, como é que Duda sempre pudera chutá-lo para cá e para lá como se fosse uma bola de futebol?**

— **Hagrid — disse calmo — acho que você deve ter cometido um engano. Acho que não posso ser um bruxo."**

-Ridículo! – Exclamou McGonagall. - Harry Potter, não ser um feiticeiro.

**Para sua surpresa, Hagrid deu uma risadinha abafada.**

— **Não é bruxo, hein? Nunca fez nada acontecer quando estava apavorado ou zangado?**

**Harry olhou para o fogo. Pensando bem... Cada coisa estranha que deixara os seus tios furiosos tinha acontecido quando ele, Harry estava perturbado ou com raiva... Perseguido pela turma de Dudçey, pusera-se de repente fora do seu alcance, receoso de ir para a escola com aquele corte ridículo, conseguira fazer os cabelos crescerem de novo, e da última vez que Duda batera nele, não fora à forra sem perceber que estava fazendo isto? Não mandara uma cobra atacá-lo?"**

-Técnicamente não, apenas fizeste com que o vidro desaparecesse – lembrou Moody, num grunhido.

"**Harry olhou para Hagrid, sorrindo, e viu que ele ria abertamente para ele.**

— **Viu? — disse Hagrid — Harry Potter não é bruxo?"**

McGonagall corou levemente fazendo com que todos os outros rissem.

-Sabes o que dizem, Minerva – comentou Dumbledore, rindo. – Grandes mentes pensam igual.

Ela atirou-lhe um olhar severo.

-Nem o diretor está a salvo – comentou Harry, fingindo apreensão.

McGonagall então dirigiu o seu olhar para ele e ele não tentou esconder o seu divertimento.

-A sério, Minnie, entre esse olhar e o de um basilisco, não há dúvidas sobre o mais mortal – ele comentou, rindo.

Os outros riram igualmente sendo que os professores tiveram de esconder o riso para não serem o alvo do olhar da professora de Transfiguração.

Quando o riso morreu, Remus virou-se para Harry, nervoso e perguntou:

-Como sabes sobre basiliscos? Que eu saiba, não está no programa escolar de qualquer ano.

-Basilisco? – Perguntou o rapaz. – Eu não disse nada sobre nenhum basilisco – então olhou para os amigos. – Vocês ouviram-me a dizer algo sobre um basilisco?

Os outros responderam ao mesmo tempo:

-Não.

-Nada.

-Não houve qualquer referência.

-Acho que ouvi qualquer coisa, no Egito.

Os professores apenas abanaram a cabeça, divertidos.

-Mas… mas tu disseste! – Remus exclamou, olhando de Harry para os outros. – Ele disse!

Tonks olhava para todos curiosa, bem como Olho-Louco.

Os dois e Remus eram os únicos que não sabiam dos acontecimentos no 2º ano de Harry. Muito pouca gente sabia, realmente. Os restantes que estavam presentes à volta da mesa sabiam que tinha sido um basilisco e Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Dumbledore e McGonagall sabiam um pouco mais, por terem ouvido a explicação de Harry. Contudo, ninguém, nem mesmo Ron ou Hermione ou Dumbledore, sabia que Harry quase tinha morrido, com uma presa de basilisco. Ele tinha, convenientemente, deixado isso de fora.

-Merda – ele disse de repente, percebendo que em breve os outros saberiam.

-Potter! – Exclamou McGonagall, espantada, tal como os outros.

-Que se passa? – Perguntou Ron, intrigado.

-Acabei de me aperceber de que estou completamente f… lixado – ele emendou, vendo o olhar de McGonagall – com estes livros.

-_Tu_ estás? – perguntou Hermione, indignada. – Tu lembraste do que eu fiz no 2º ano?!

-Ainda bem que o Snape não está aqui – comentou Ron, aliviado.

-Alguém vai explicar? Perdi-me agora – comentou Bill, olhando entre os três, à procura de uma resposta.

-Vão ter de esperar até ao próximo livro – responderam os três, suspirando.

"**Espere, você vai ser famoso em Hogwarts.**

**Mas tio Vernon não ia ceder sem brigar.**

— **Eu não disse já que ele não vai? — sibilou. — Ele vai para a escola secundária local e vai me agradecer por isso. Li aquelas cartas e dizem que ele precisa de um monte de lixo, livros de feitiços, varinhas mágicas e...**

— **Se ele quiser ir, um muggle como você não vai poder impedir. — resmungou Hagrid raivoso. — Impedir o filho de Lílian e James Potter de ir para Hogwarts! Você enlouqueceu. Ele está inscrito desde que nasceu. Vai frequentar a melhor escola de bruxos e feiticeiros do mundo. Sete anos lá e ele nem vai se reconhecer."**

-Estou no 5º e já não reconheço – Harry murmurou.

"**Vai estudar com garotos iguais a ele, para variar, e vai aprender com o maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve, Albus Dumbledore...**

— **NÃO VOU PAGAR A NENHUM VELHO LOUCO E PATETA PARA ENSINÁ-LO A FAZER MÁGICAS! — gritou tio Vernon."**

-Oh, Vernon… -começou Fred.

-Vernon, Vernon, Vernon – continuou George.

-Fizeste-a bonita, Vernon – finalizaram ambos, inclinando-se nas suas cadeiras, ansiosos por ouvir a explosão que sabiam estar por vir.

"**Mas ele finalmente fora longe demais. Hagrid agarrou o guarda-chuva e girou por cima da cabeça.**

— **NUNCA — trovejou — INSULTE... ALBUS DUMBLEDORE NA MINHA PRESENÇA!**

**E girou o guarda-chuva no ar baixando-o até apontar para Dudley, houve um lampejo de luz violeta, o estalo de uma bombinha, um grito agudo e, no segundo seguinte, Dudley estava dançando no mesmo lugar com as mãos apertando a barriga banhuda, guinchando de dor. Quando Dudley virou de costas, Harry viu um rabo de porco enroscado saindo de um buraco nas calças dele."**

Houve um curto momento de silêncio, antes de todos começarem a aplaudir e a rir ao mesmo tempo.

Demoraram cerca de 5 minutos para que todos se acalmassem e para que a professora Sprout pudesse voltar a ler.

"**Tio Vernon urrou. Puxando tia Petúnia e Dudley para o quarto, lançou um último olhar aterrorizado a Hagrid e bateu a porta ao entrar.**

**Hagrid olhou para o guarda-chuva e coçou a barba.**

— **Não devia ter perdido as estribeiras — disse arrependido — mas em todo o caso saiu errado. Queria transformá-lo em porco, mas acho que ele já parecia tanto com um que não pude fazer muita coisa."**

-Nunca maior verdade foi dita – comentou Ron, rindo.

"**E olhou de esguelha para Harry, por baixo das sobrancelhas peludas.**

— **Fico agradecido se não contar isso para ninguém em Hogwarts — falou. — Não... Hum... Tenho permissão para fazer mágicas, rigorosamente falando. Permitiram que eu fizesse alguma coisa para seguir você e entregar as cartas e coisas assim, uma das razões por que eu queria tanto este trabalho."**

— **Porque você não pode fazer mágica? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Ah, bom... Eu estive em Hogwarts, mas... Hum... Fui expulso, para falar a verdade. No terceiro ano. Eles partiram a minha varinha ao meio e tudo o mais. Mas Dumbledore me deixou ficar como guarda-caça. Grande homem, o Dumbledore."**

O citado sorriu para o livro.

"— **Por que você foi expulso?"**

-Não vais descobrir – cantaram os gêmeos.

-O Hagrid desvia sempre o assunto – disse Bill que tentara muitas vezes descobrir.

Harry, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares divertidos.

-Vocês descobriram, não foi? – Perguntou McGonagall, revirando os olhos.

-Yup e não gostámos nada do que veio a seguir – respondeu Harry, relembrando a desastrosa viagem à "toca" de Aragog e da sua numerosa família.

Ron tremeu levemente, relembrando, bem como o amigo, os acontecimentos daquela noite.

-Quando? – Perguntaram os gêmeos, aborrecidos.

-2º ano.

-Estou a ver que muita coisa aconteceu no vosso 2º ano – comentou Moody.

-Foi um dos piores anos, sem dúvida – Harry respondeu, olhando para Hermione e Ginny.

Elas acenaram, bem como Ron e os gêmeos que estiveram também em Hogwarts quando a sua irmã fora levada para a câmara dos segredos.

Os outros decidiram não comentar mais nada e voltar à leitura.

"— **Já está ficando tarde e temos muito que fazer amanhã — disse Hagrid em voz alta. — Temos que ir à cidade, comprar os seus livros e etc.**

**Ele tirou o grosso casaco preto e atirou-o a Harry.**

— **Pode ficar com ele. Não se assuste se ele se mexer um pouco acho que ainda tenho uns ratos do campo em um dos bolsos."**

-Foi o fim do capítulo – Sprout avisou, aliviada – Quem quer ler agora?

-Eu! – Exclamou Tonks, ansiosa por ler agora que os Dursley iriam desaparecer.

Sprout entregou o livro a Tonks.

-Hum hum – ela limpou a garganta e abriu a boca.

-Hum hum – Harry imitou, antes que a amiga pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Tonks lançou-lhe um olhar feio e, fechando o livro com um dedo na página onde estavam, para não se perder, bateu na parte de trás da cabeça de Harry com o dito livro.

-Ow!

Ela abriu o livro e leu, ignorando os risos dos outros e o olhar indignado de Harry:

-"Diagon Alley", é o titulo do capítulo.

O que acharam? Comentem! Sigam! Favoritem! ( nem sei se essa palavra existe ) e tal !


	8. Diagon Alley

Aqui está mais um capítulo! Com as aulas a começar não sei se vou conseguir postar de 2 em 2 semanas, mas vou tentar! Quantos mais comentários, mais cedo voltou a colocar um novo capítulo!

Todo o universo do hp pertence à jk, eu estou só a brincar com as personagens porque não tenho vida!

"**Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Embora soubesse que já era dia, continuou com os olhos bem fechados.**

"**Foi um sonho", disse a si mesmo com firmeza. "Sonhei que um gigante chamado Hagrid veio me dizer que eu ia para uma escola de magia. Quando abrir os olhos estarei em casa no meu armário."**

-Péssimista – disse Hermione, revirando os olhos.

-Estive 10 anos com os Dursley – Harry lembrou. – Como queres que não seja péssimista?

"**De repente ouviu um ruído alto de batidas.**

"**É a tia Petúnia batendo na porta", pensou Harry, desanimando. Mas, ainda assim, não abriu os olhos. Tinha sido um sonho tão bom.**

_**Bum. Bum. Bum.**_

— **Está bem — resmungou Harry — já estou levantando.**

**Sentou-se e o pesado casaco de Hagrid escorregou de seu corpo."**

Harry, que se tinha virado no seu banco para estar de frente para Tonks, enquanto ela lia, não percebeu que os gêmeos se tinham levantado apenas momentos antes. Pelo menos, até eles gritarem diretamente ao seu ouvido, um de cada lado:

-NÃO FOI UM SONHO, HARRY!

O citado levou as mãos ao ouvidos a meio da frase.

-Idiotas – ele murmurou enquanto eles riam e voltavam aos seus lugares.

"**O casebre estava inundado de sol, a tempestade passara, o próprio Hagrid estava dormindo no sofá desmontado e havia uma coruja batendo com a garra na janela, trazendo um jornal no bico.**

**Harry ergueu-se de um pulo, sentia-se feliz como se houvesse um grande balão crescendo dentro dele. Foi direto à janela e abriu-a com um puxão. A coruja entrou voando e deixou cair o jornal em cima de Hagrid, que nem acordou. A coruja então voou pelo chão e começou a atacar o casaco do gigante Hagrid.**

— **Não faça isso."**

-Não vale a pena, Harry – Flitwick disse, calmamente.

Harry bateu com a mão na testa e disse, exasperado:

-Eu sei disso, agora, professor.

O pequeno professor corou levemente e sinalizou para que Tonks lesse.

"**Harry tentou espantar a coruja, mas ela o ameaçou com o bico e continuou a atacar ferozmente o casaco."**

-O grande Harry Potter! Não tem medo de basiliscos mas corujas não são para ele! – Exclamou Fred, rindo.

-Ah-ah! Outra vez o basilisco?! – Perguntou Remus, imediatamente.

-Ninguém falou de nenhum basilisco. Pessoal? – Perguntou Harry olhando em volta.

-Nem por isso.

-Não me lembro de ouvir nada.

-Nunca o vi mais gordo.

-Lá pelo Egito.

Novamente os professores abanaram a cabeça, tentando não rir. E os gêmeos riram levemente de Bill.

-Mas há bocado havia um basilisco! – Exclamou Remus.

-Não havia nenhum basilisco – disse Harry imediatamente.

-E agora outro basilisco!

-Ninguém falou de nenhum basilisco.

-Vocês falaram de basiliscos!

-Nós não falámos de basiliscos!

-Eu ouvi basilisco!

-Ninguém disse nada sobre basiliscos.

-Mas havia um!

-Não com essa atitude.

-Mas o basilisco…

-Remus, tens a certeza de que estás bem? – Perguntou Harry, fingindo preocupação.

-Lê, Tonks, lê – o lobisomem pediu, baixando a cabeça em derrota.

Tonks encolheu os ombros e voltou a ler, como pedido.

"— **Hagrid! — chamou Harry alto. — Tem uma coruja...**

— **Pague a ela — resmungou Hagrid dentro do sofá.**

— **Quê?**

— **Ela quer receber o pagamento pela entrega do jornal. Procure nos bolsos.**

**O casaco de Hagrid parecia ser feito só de bolsos, molhos de chaves, fichas de metal, rolinhos de barbante, balas de hortelã, saquinhos de chá... E finalmente, Harry puxou um punhado de moedas estranhas.**

— **Dê a ela cinco Knuts — disse Hagrid sonolento."**

-O Harry não sabe o que são Knuts – lembrou Hermione.

-Sei, pois! – Exclamou o rapaz, indignado.

-Eu estava a falar com o Harry-livro – Hermione murmurou corando.

-A sério, Herms? – Harry perguntou. – Harry-livro?

-Cala a boca! – Ela exclamou. – E não me chames Herms!

"— **Knuts?**

— **As moedinhas de bronze.**

**Harry contou cinco moedinhas de bronze e a coruja esticou a perna para ele enfiar o dinheiro numa carteirinha de couro que trazia presa. Em seguida saiu voando pela janela aberta.**

**Hagrid bocejou alto, sentou-se, espreguiçou-se."**

-Se ele se ia levantar, qual era a necessidade de te fazer pagar? – Perguntou Tonks, interrompendo a sua própria leitura.

-Talvez quisesse que eu me familiariza-se com o dinheiro feiticeiro – opinou Harry, nunca tinha pensado sobre isso, de qualquer maneira.

Ela pareceu satisfeita e voltou a sua atenção para o livro.

"— **É melhor nos despacharmos, Harry, temos muito que fazer hoje, temos que ir a Londres comprar todo o seu material escolar.**

**Harry revirava as moedas mágicas para examiná-las. Acabara de pensar em uma coisa que o fez se sentir como se o balão da felicidade que havia dentro dele tivesse furado."**

-Oh não! Não o balão da felicidade! – Exclamaram os gêmeos fingindo expressões horrorizadas.

"— **Hum... Hagrid?**

— **Hum? — respondeu Hagrid, calçando as enormes botas.**

— **Não tenho dinheiro nenhum, e você ouviu tio Vernon à noite passada, ele não vai pagar para eu aprender magia.**

— **Não se preocupe com isso — disse Hagrid, coçando a cabeça enquanto se levantava. — Você acha que seus pais não lhe deixaram nada?"**

-Mesmo se os teus pais não te tivessem deixado nada, Hogwarts ajuda os alunos com dificuldades económicas – explicou Dumbledore. – Tudo o que nós queremos é que os nossos alunos aprendam.

"— **Mas se a casa foi destruída..."**

-Achas que os feiticeiros guardam o dinheiro em casa, rapaz? – Perguntou Moody, exasperado.

-Tinha acabado de saber que era um feiticeiro. Isso era completamente invulgar para mim. Não pensei que os feiticeiros guardassem o dinheiro em algo tão vulgar como um banco – explicou Harry, revirando os olhos. Será que ninguém percebia que aquilo fora completamente novo para si e, por Merlin, ele tinha 11 anos!

-O que há de vulgar num banco gerido por goblins? – Perguntou Moody, sarcástico.

-Mas eu nem… - Harry começou e parou de repente, respirando fundo. Ninguém o ajudou, estavam a achar divertido vê-lo a tentar explicar-se. – Esqueçam, não vale a pena. Lê, Dora.

No meio de tudo isso, quase ninguém reparou que Harry tinha chamado Tonks de Dora e que ela nem se tinha queixado.

Remus e Bill repararam, claro, e Bill sorriu, vendo um raio de esperança para Harry e para a amiga.

"— **Eles não guardavam o ouro que tinham em casa, garoto! Não, nossa primeira parada vai ser em Gringotes. O banco dos bruxos. Coma uma salsicha, elas não são ruins frias, e eu não deixaria de comer uma fatia do seu bolo de aniversário.**

— **Bruxos têm bancos?**

— **Só este. Gringotes. É administrado por goblins.**

**Harry deixou cair o pedaço de salsicha que tinha na mão."**

Houve alguns risos à volta da sala e Harry corou levemente.

— **Goblins?**

— **É, e por isso que só um louco tentaria roubar o banco, é o que lhe digo. Nunca se meta com duendes, Harry."**

-Agora fizeste-a bonita, Hagrid – disse George, abanando a cabeça, em descrença.

Harry olhou para ele confuso, bem como todos os outros, exceto Fred, que tomou a fala do irmão.

-Dizer ao Harry Potter para não fazer algo é o mesmo que dizer-nos a nós para pararmos de completar as frases um do outro – disse Fred, incluindo o seu irmão gêmeo.

-Ao dizer-nos isso… - começou George.

-…nós aceitamos isso como um desafio… – continuou Fred.

-…e só vai fazer com que… – continuou George.

-…façamos isso ainda mais, só para irritar.

-É o que vai acontecer com o Harry – finalizaram ambos.

-Estão a querer dizer-nos que o Harry vai assaltar Gringotts? – Perguntou Sprout, sarcástica.

-Exatamente – responderam ambos ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso é uma estupidez – disse Tonks e depois olhou para o rapaz, sobre o livro. – Pensando melhor, sim, o Harry talvez tente assaltar Gringotts.

-Estás a chamar-me estúpido? – Perguntou Harry, indignado.

-Não, só não te estou a chamar… tu sabes… inteligente – ela respondeu, piscando-lhe o olho.

Harry assumiu uma expressão ofendida.

-É o que ganhas por me chamares Nymphadora – ela disse, o seu cabelo virando o seu habitual rosa chiclete.

-Que maturo, Dora, que maturo – ele disse, revirando os olhos.

Ela ignorou e voltou a ler, ignorando os olhares curiosos lançados na sua direção.

"**Gringotes é o lugar mais seguro do mundo para qualquer coisa que você queira guardar bem, com exceção de Hogwarts, talvez. Aliás, preciso mesmo ir a Gringotes. Para Dumbledore. Negócios de Hogwarts. — Hagrid se endireitou, orgulhoso."**

Dumbledore voltou a sorrir, para o comportamento do meio-gigante, que ele tinha em grande estima.

"— **Ele sempre me manda tratar de assuntos que acha importante. Buscar você, pegar coisas em Gringotes, sabe que pode confiar em mim, entende?"**

-Sim, só não com um segredo – Harry, Ron e Hermione disseram ao mesmo tempo, recebendo olhares curiosos e expetantes que eles prontamente ignoraram.

"**Apanhou tudo? Vamos, então.**

**Harry seguiu Hagrid em direção ao rochedo. O céu estava bem claro agora e o mar cintilava ao sol. O barco que o Vernon alugara continuava lá, com muita água no fundo depois da tempestade.**

— **Como foi que você chegou aqui? — perguntou Harry, procurando um segundo barco.**

— **Voando — respondeu Hagrid.**

— **Voando?**

— **É... Mas vamos voltar nisso aí. Não tenho permissão de usar mágica depois de apanhar você.**

**Eles se acomodaram no barco, Harry ainda de olhos arregalados para Hagrid, tentando imaginá-lo voando."**

-É realmente uma visão engraçada… imagina-o numa vassoura gigante – comentou Ginny, rindo com os amigos.

-Por acaso, Weasley, é mais provável o Hagrid ter voado com um Thestral – explicou Moody.

-O que é um Thestral? – Perguntou Ginny que, estando no 4º ano, ainda não os tinha dado.

-São as criaturas responsáveis por puxar as carruagens de Hogwarts – respondeu Flitwick.

-Pensei que as carruagnes andassem sozinhas – ela comentou, surpreendida e tristemente – Nunca vi nenhum.

-Sorte a tua – Harry murmurou.

-Ginny, os Thestrals só podem ser vistos por quem já presenciou a morte de alguém – explicou Bill, gentilmente.

-Harry, lamento muito… - ela começou.

-Tudo bem, não sabias – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Dora?

Tonks, percebendo o rapaz, voltou a ler.

"— **Mas parece um desperdício remar — disse Hagrid, lançando a Harry um dos seus olhares de esguelha. — Se eu quisesse... Hum... Apressar um pouco as coisas, você se importaria de não dizer nada em Hogwarts?**

— **Claro que não — falou Harry ansioso para ver mais mágicas."**

-Claro que não – repetiu Hermione, revirando os olhos.

-Também vieste de uma família muggle, Hermione, tenho a certeza de que também não te importarias! - Disse Harry.

Ela suspirou em derrota.

"**Hagrid puxou outra vez o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa, deu duas pancadinhas no lado do barco e eles dispararam em direção ao continente.**

— **Por que só um louco tentaria roubar Gringotes? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Feitiços... Encantamentos — disse Hagrid desdobrando o seu jornal. — Dizem que há dragões guardando os cofres de segurança."**

-Brutal! – Exclamaram Fred e George.

-Nada brutal! – Exclamaram Ron, Harry e Hermione, por sua vez, lembrando-se de Norbert e Harry, por sua vez, igualmente do dragão do 4º ano.

-O Harry, compreendo. Mas vocês…? – Perguntou Remus, receoso.

-Bem, mais tarde ou mais cedo vão descobrir, força, Tonks – pediu Ron, urgentemente.

O lobisomem olhou para ele aborrecido mas depois dirigiu a sua atenção para a rapariga a seu lado.

"**E depois é preciso conhecer o caminho. Gringotes fica embaixo de Londres, centenas de quilômetros abaixo, entenda. Mais fundo que o metrô. Você morreria de fome tentando sair de lá, mesmo que conseguisse pôr as mãos em alguma coisa.**

**Harry ficou sentado pensando no que ouvira enquanto Hagrid lia o jornal, **_**O Profeta Diário**_**."**

-Na altura em que ainda dizia algo de jeito – resmordeu Moody, raivoso.

"**Harry aprendera com o tio Vernon que as pessoas gostavam de ser deixadas em paz quando faziam isso, mas era muito difícil, nunca tivera tantas perguntas para fazer na vida."**

-O Hagrid nunca se importaria com isso. Eu aconcelho-te a esqueceres tudo o que aprendeste com os Dursley, não me parece que eles tenham sido bons familiares para te dares boas lições – sugeriu Dumbledore. Apesar de estar a sorrir, os seus olhos estavam mais escuros e menos brilhantes que o normal.

"— **O Ministério da Magia anda aprontando as trapalhadas de sempre — resmungou Hagrid, virando a página.**

— **Tem um ministro da Magia? — perguntou Harry antes que conseguisse se conter."**

-Mais uma vez, parecia algo demasiado muggle – Harry explicou, antes que alguém pudesse comentar.

"— **Claro. Queriam nomear Dumbledore ministro, é claro, mas ele nunca ia largar Hogwarts,"**

-Nunca iria abandonar a minha escola nem os meus estudantes – Dumbledore confirmou, o brilho nos seus olhos aumentando radicalmente.

-Nós sabemos – Harry disse, sorrindo para o diretor.

"**então o velho Cornelius Fudge ficou com o cargo. Trapalhão como ele só. Por isso ele bombardeia Dumbledore com corujas, toda manhã, pedindo conselhos.**

— **Mas o que é que o Ministério da Magia faz?"**

-Isso é sem dúvida uma boa pergunta, Potter – disse McGonagall, aprovadoramente.

"— **Bom, a principal tarefa é esconder dos muggles que ainda existem bruxas e bruxos andando pelo país.**

— **Porquê?**

— **Porquê? Ora, Harry, todo o mundo ia querer solucionar os problemas com mágicas. Não, é melhor que nos deixem em paz.**

**Nesse instante o barco bateu suavemente na parede do cais."**

Tonks parou de repente e virou-se para Harry:

-Acabei de me lembrar: tu e os teus tios foram naquele barco. Como é que eles voltaram?

Harry pensou durante um momento e todos o observavam agora, curiosos.

-Não faço ideia – ele respondeu, despreocupadamente. – Nunca perguntei. A nado?

Os outros riram mas realmente não viam outra forma para os Dursley terem voltado à costa.

"**Hagrid dobrou o jornal e eles subiram os degraus de pedra que levavam a rua.**

**As pessoas que passavam olhavam muito para Hagrid enquanto os dois atravessaram a cidadezinha até a estação. Harry não podia culpá-los. Não só Hagrid era duas vezes mais alto do que todo o mundo, como também não parava de apontar para coisas absolutamente comuns como parquímetros e comentar em voz alta:**

— **Está vendo isso, Harry? As coisas que esses muggles inventam, hein?"**

-Os feiticeiros deviam aprender a ser mais discretos no mundo muggle. Não só a maneira como falam mas também a maneira de se vestir – comentou Hermione, desaprovadoramente.

"— **Hagrid — isso Harry, meio ofegante de correr para acompanhar o passo dele. — Você disse que há dragões em Gringotes?**

— **Bem, é o que dizem — falou Hagrid. — Maneiro, eu gostaria de ter um dragão."**

-Desejo cumprido – Ron murmurou, tendo apenas Hermione ouvido e sufocado uma gargalhada.

"— **Você gostaria de ter um?**

— **Sempre quis ter um desde pequeno, é aqui que vamos.**

**Tinham chegado à estação. Havia um trem para Londres dali a cinco minutos. Hagrid, que não entendia o dinheiro dos trouxas, como o chamava, entregou as notas a Harry para comprar as passagens."**

-O teu pai fez o mesmo quando fui à audiência no ministério – comentou Harry, olhando para Ron.

-O pai está sempre tão interessado em saber tudo sobre os muggles mas acha inútil saber como funciona o dinheiro deles – disse Bill, revirando os olhos.

"**No trem as pessoas ficaram olhando ainda mais Hagrid quando ocupou dois lugares e se pôs a tricotar uma coisa amarelo-canário que lembrava uma tenda de circo."**

-Nunca lhe cheguei a perguntar o que era aquilo – informou Harry, pensativamente.

"— **Você guardou sua carta, Harry? — perguntou enquanto contava as malhas do tricô.**

**Harry tirou o envelope de pergaminho do bolso.**

— **Ótimo. Aí tem uma lista de tudo que você vai precisar.**

**Harry desdobrou um segundo pedaço de papel em que não reparara na noite anterior e leu:**

_**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**_

_**Uniforme:**_

_**Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:**_

_**1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)**_

_**2. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário**_

_**3. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)**_

_**4. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)**_

_**As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome.**_

_**Livros:**_

_**Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:**_

• **Livro padrão de feitiços **_**(1ª série) de Miranda Goshawk**_

• **História da magia **_**de Batilda Bagshot**_

• **Teoria da magia**_** de Adalberto Waffing**_

• **Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes**_** de Emerico Ewitch**_

• _**Mil ervas e Fungos mágicos de Fílida Spore**_

• **Bebidas e poções mágicas**_** de Arsênio Jigger.**_

• **Animais fantásticos e onde habitam**_** de Newton Scamander**_

• **As Corças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção de Quintino Trimble.**

_**Outros Equipamentos:**_

• _**1 varinha mágica**_

• _**1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)**_

• _**1 conjunto de frascos**_

• _**1 telescópio**_

• _**1 balança de latão**_

_**Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja ou um gato ou um sapo.**_

_**LEMBREMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS."**_

-Os alunos do primeiro ano EXCETO Harry Potter, claro – corrigiram Fred e George.

-Potter, diz-me que não leste aquela lista em voz alta – pediu McGonagall, suspirando.

-Li, mas foi baixo, só o Hagrid ouviu – ele prometeu, fazendo-a suspirar de alívio - … acho.

McGonagall olhou para ele severamente mas decidiu nem comentar.

"— **Podemos comprar tudo isso em Londres? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Se você souber aonde ir — respondeu Hagrid.**

**Harry nunca estivera em Londres antes, Hagrid, embora parecesse saber aonde ia, obviamente não estava acostumado a chegar lá pelos meios comuns. Ficou entalado na roleta do metrô e queixou-se em voz alta que os assentos eram demasiado pequenos e os trens demasiado lentos.**

— **Não sei como os muggles conseguem se arranjar sem mágica — disse, quando subiam uma escada rolante gasta que levava a uma rua movimentada com saídas dos dois lados."**

-Por acaso, os muggles são muito evoluídos – declarou Hermione. Harry assentiu em concordância mas não entraram em pormenores.

"**Hagrid era tão grande que abria caminho pela multidão sem esforço, Harry só precisava segui-lo de perto. Passaram por livrarias e lojas de música, lanchonetes e cinemas, mas nenhuma loja parecia vender varinhas mágicas. Aquela era apenas uma rua comum cheia de gente comum. Seria realmente possível que houvesse montes de ouro dos bruxos enterrados quilômetros abaixo dali? Haveria realmente lojas que vendessem livros de feitiços e vassouras? Não seria talvez uma grande peça que os Dursley tinham pregado? Se Harry não soubesse que os Dursley não tinham senso de humor, poderia ter tirado uma dessas conclusões, mas, por alguma razão, embora tudo que Hagrid tivesse dito até ali fosse inacreditável, Harry não podia deixar de confiar nele."**

-É verdade, o Hagrid é daquelas pessoas que inspira facilmente confiança – concordou Remus, sorrindo.

-Mesmo assim, realmente pensei que fosse uma partida do primeiro de Abril ou assim - Harry comentou, rindo.

-Primeiro de Abril? - Perguntaram os gêmeos.

-É um dia muggle em que vários muggles pregam partidas uns aos outros - Hermione explicou.

-Que coincidência... - comentou George, sorrindo maldosamente.

-Coincidência? - Tonks perguntou, curiosa.

-Sim, o nosso aniversário é no primeiro de Abril - respondeu Fred, sorrindo como o irmão.

-A sério? - Harry perguntou, olhando para os outros Weasley.

Todos eles acenaram, espantados.

-E pensando que se tivessem nascido um dia mais tarde talvez não fossem assim - disse Ginny, sonhadoramente.

-Não temos culpa que a mãe tenha um bom 'timing' - eles responderam juntos, rindo.

"— **É aqui — disse Hagrid parando. — O Caldeirão Furado. É um lugar famoso.**

**Era um barzinho sujo. Se Hagrid não o tivesse apontado, Harry nem teria reparado que existia. As pessoas que passavam apressadas nem olhavam para aquele lado. Os olhos delas corriam da grande livraria a um lado a loja de discos no outro como se nem conseguissem ver O Caldeirão Furado. Na verdade Harry teve a sensação muito estranha de que somente ele e Hagrid eram capazes de vê-lo."**

-Estavas correto, Potter, só os feiticeiros conseguem vê-lo – concordou Moody.

"**Antes que pudesse comentar isto, Hagrid o empurrou para dentro.**

**Para um lugar famoso, o Caldeirão era muito escuro e miserável."**

-É mais simbólico, mas tens razão, é um local um pouco deprimente – concordou Tonks.

-Não acredito! – Exclamou Harry, em choque. – Tu concordaste comigo em alguma coisa?!

-Não te habitues, Potter, não vai acontecer muito frequentemente – ela respondeu, sorrindo convencidamente.

-Vais ser a minha morte, miúda – ele comentou, abanando a cabeça.

Ela riu antes de recomeçar a leitura.

Remus e Bill voltaram a trocar olhares conhecedores mas, desta vez, Harry percebeu e olhou de um para o outro, confuso. Bill fez-lhe sinal de que iam conversar mais tarde.

"**Havia umas velhas sentadas a um canto, bebendo pequenos cálices de xerez. Uma delas fumava um longo cachimbo.**

**Um homenzinho de cartola conversava com o velho garçom do bar, que era bem careca e parecia uma noz viscosa. O zunzum das conversas parou quando eles entraram. Todos pareciam conhecer Hagrid, acenaram e sorriram para ele, e o garçom apanhou um copo, perguntando:**

— **O de sempre, Hagrid?**

— **Não posso, Tom, estou a serviço de Hogwarts — disse Hagrid, dando uma palmada com a manzorra no ombro de Harry, o que fez joelhos do garoto dobrarem."**

-E começa – Harry disse, abanando a cabeça tristemente. Ninguém perguntou o que ele queria dizer visto que iam descobrir imediatamente.

"— **Meu Deus — exclamou o garçom, fitando Harry. — É... Será possível?**

**O Caldeirão Furado repentinamente parou e fez-se um silêncio total.**

— **Valha-me Deus — murmurou o velho garçom. — Harry Potter... Que honra.**

**E saiu correndo de trás do balcão, precipitou-se para Harry e agarrou suas mãos, as lágrimas nos olhos.**

— **Seja bem-vindo, Sr. Potter, seja bem-vindo.**

**Harry não sabia o que dizer. Todos tinham os olhos nele. A velha com o cachimbo puxava o fumo sem se dar conta de que o cachimbo apagara. Hagrid sorria radiante."**

-O Hagrid devia saber que ias ficar desconfortável, não te devia ter exposto assim – comentou Sprout. Não era segredo para ninguém que Harry não apreciava a sua fama, o que o fazia muito diferente de todos os outros, de uma maneira positiva, claro.

"**Logo houve um grande arrastar de cadeiras e no momento seguinte Harry se viu apertando as mãos de todos no Caldeirão Furado.**

— **Dóris Crockford, Sr. Potter não acredito que finalmente posso conhecê-lo.**

— **Estou tão orgulhosa, Sr. Potter, tão orgulhosa.**

— **Sempre quis apertar sua mão, estou nas nuvens. Encantado, Sr. Potter, nem sei lhe dizer o quanto, Diggle é o meu nome, Dedalus Diggle.**

— **Já vi o senhor antes! — disse Harry, e a cartola de Diggle caiu de tanta excitação. — O senhor se curvou para mim uma vez numa loja.**

— **Ele se lembra! — exclamou Dedalus Diggle, olhando todos à volta. — Vocês ouviram isso? Ele se lembra de mim!"**

-Esse homem… - começou McGonagall mas tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"**Harry apertou muitas mãos. Dóris Crockford não parava de voltar para um novo aperto."**

-Aposto que alguns deles ficaram relutantes em lavar a mão que apertaste – disse Bill, fazendo os outros rirem.

-Ou pensaram em cortá-la e mandar para um museu ou guardar em casa, como recordação – disse George e novamente os outros riram, exceto Harry, que tinha assumido uma expressão mais sombria.

Do nada, parecia que a sala tinha desaparecido, bem como todas as pessoas e ele estava novamente no cemitério. O corpo de Cedric largado a metros de distância e Wormtail erguia o punhal, pronto a cortar a sua mão. O punhal desceu e Harry fechou os olhos com força.

-Potter! Harry!

Harry abriu os olhos de repente, a sua respiração acelarada, sentindo que o coração lhe batia na garganta. A primeira coisa que viu foi madeira escura. Percebeu que a sua cabeça tinha caido sob os seus braços, apoiados na mesa.

Ele gemeu, sentia-se como se a sua cabeça fosse explodir. Mas não por causa da cicatriz. Percebeu que à sua volta havia um grande aglomerado e todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentiu mãos nos seus ombros, abanando-o levemente e ele desejava que não o fizessem pois isso realmente não ajudava em nada a sua dor de cabeça.

Então ele sentiu alguém apoiar a cabeça também no seu braço esquerdo e um toque familiar e gentil nos seus cabelos.

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir, apesar de estar a lutar contra as lágrimas. Ele moveu o seu braço para que rodeasse a cintura de Tonks para trazê-la para mais perto.

Ao perceberem que Harry estava realmente consciente, as vozes começaram de novo mas Harry ignorou-os a todos, concentrando-se apenas em Tonks que nada dizia, apenas o olhava.

Finalmente, ela pronunciou-se:

-Estás bem? – Ela perguntou num sussurro. Estavam tão próximos que apenas Harry ouviu.

-Não – ele respondeu, no mesmo tom, sentindo a sua voz a rachar. Tudo o que ele tentou afastar, voltou a si com força. A morte de Cedric, tudo o que aconteceu naquele cemitério, tudo o que ele não falara com ninguém. Era um enorme peso sobre si e ele temia que o esmagasse, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Todos os flashbacks, não eram reais, eram apenas… momentos parados no tempo, que ele não conseguia ultrapassar. Mas a dor no seu lábio inferior, o sangue que ele provou na sua boca, a respiração e o toque de Tonks… isso sim, era real.

-Tira-me daqui – ele implorou, no mesmo tom que apenas ela ouviu, sendo assustada pela voz cada vez mais tremida de Harry e pelos seus olhos que possuiam lágrimas não derramadas.

O braço dela serpenteou por trás de si, alcançando finalmente a mão de Harry e agarrando-a com a sua. Então levantou-se e levou Harry consigo, puxando-o em direção aos quartos.

Atrás de si, as pessoas observavam, chocadas. Todos tinham visto de relance o quão pálido Harry estava e também os seus olhos anormalmente brilhantes.

Ron e Hermione queriam segui-los mas Bill e Remus rapidamente os pararam, sabendo que Tonks iria ajudá-lo, sem problemas.

Cerca de meia hora de passou e Harry e Tonks ainda não tinham voltado. Entretanto, Ron, Hermione, Ginny e os gêmeos conversavam num canto, especulando no que acabara de acontecer com o amigo. Bill explicara resumidamente a Remus o que se passara com um ex-namorado de Tonks, ou pelo menos a parte de que ele tinha conhecimento, e o quanto isso poderia atrapalhar o romance entre Harry e Tonks que, para eles, era óbvio. Os restantes, estavam ainda sentados à mesa, esperando pacientemente que os dois voltassem e conversando também sobre Harry e para onde ele iria no próximo verão, uma vez que não voltaria para os Dursley.

Entretanto, no quarto de Harry, ele finalmente desabafava tudo sobre o cemitério. A princípio estranhou, nem com Ron e Hermione conseguira desabafar. E, quando falara com Dumbledore, apenas contara o que aconteceu, resumidamente, não entrou em grandes detalhes nem falara dos seus sentimentos. Mas agora, com Tonks, falava abertamente e tinha chegado a permitir-se chorar no ombro da amiga, quando ela o puxou para um abraço, completamente diferente dos de Hermione, Ron ou mesmo Molly Weasley.

Eles ficaram abraçados durante algum tempo e quando se separaram, Harry sentia-se melhor do que se tinha sentido desde os acontecimentos no cemitério.

-Pronto para voltar? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo gentilmente.

-Desde que estejas comigo – ele murmurou, corando levemente.

Tonks riu mas aproximou-se, beijando-o na bochecha e murmurando "Sempre".

Ela voltou a pegá-lo pela mão e guiou-o para a porta. Antes de entrarem na sala de leitura, relutantemente, largaram a mão um do outro. Caminharam lado a lado até à mesa onde todos se voltaram a reunir e sentaram-se novamente nos seus lugares.

-O que se passou? – Perguntou Hermione, imediatamente.

-Sentes-te bem, Harry? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

-Não se preocupem, estou bem, só precisei de uns momentos – respondeu ele. – Vamos voltar a ler, está bem?

Todos concordaram, hesitantes.

Tonks pegou no livro e abriu na página que ficara marcada, voltando a ler.

"**Um homem pálido adiantou-se, muito nervoso. Um olho trêmulo.**

— **Professor Quirrell! — disse Hagrid. — Harry, o Professor Quirrell vai ser um dos seus professores em Hogwarts."**

-Quirrell? – Perguntou Remus, pensativamente. Recordava-se vagamente do nome. – Ele andou em Hogwarts no meu tempo?

-Estava dois anos abaixo, em Ravenclaw – respondeu McGonagall.

Remus assentiu, lembrando-se ligeiramente do rapaz. Nunca falara com ele, conhecia-o apenas de vista.

"— **P... P... Potter. — gaguejou o Professor Quirrell, apertando a mão de Harry"**

-Pensei que tinhas dito que ele não te podia tocar? - murmurou Hermione, apenas para Harry e Ron ouvirem.

-Naquela altura ele ainda não tinha o turbante, então ainda não estava a ser possuído por isso podia tocar-me. Quando me encontrei com ele na câmara do espelho ele disse que quando o Quirrell falhou em roubar a pedra, ele teve de começar a observá-lo de perto, por isso o Quirrell deve ter sido possuído antes de Hogwarts começar e desde aí, já não me podia tocar - explicou Harry, no mesmo tom.

Ao olharem em volta viram que todos os observavam, com olhares questionadores.

Harry apenas abanou a cabeça e olhou para Tonks, para que ela retomasse a leitura.

**"— N... n... nem sei o que d... d... dizer que p... p... p... prazer enorme em c... c... conhecê-lo."**

-Posso nunca ter falado com ele mas tenho a certeza de que não gaguejava – comentou Remus, de sobrancelha erguida.

"— **Que tipo de mágica o senhor ensina, Professor Quirrell?**

— **D... Defesa C... C... Contra as A... Artes das T... Trevas — murmurou o Professor Quirrell, como se preferisse não pensar no assunto. — Não que você p... p... precise, hein, Potter? — Ele riu nervoso. — V... Você veio c... comprar o material, suponho? Tenho que c... comprar um livro n... novo sobre vampiros — Parecia aterrorizado só de pensar."**

-Nem era tão medroso – pronunciou-se novamente o lobisomem.

"**Mas os outros não queriam deixar o Professor Quirrell ficar com Harry só para ele."**

-Sim, ele que não seja egoísta! – Exclamou um gêmeo.

-Partilhar é importante – comentou sabiamente o outro.

"**Levou bem uns dez minutos para o menino se livrar de todos. Finalmente, Hagrid conseguiu se fazer ouvir naquela balbúrdia.**

— **Precisamos nos apressar. Temos muitas compras a fazer. Vamos, Harry.**

**Dóris Crockford apertou a mão de Harry uma última vez e eles passaram pelo bar e saíram num pequeno pátio murado, onde não havia nada exceto uma lata de lixo e um pouco de mato.**

**Hagrid sorriu para Harry.**

— **Eu lhe falei, não foi? Falei que você era famoso. Até o professor Quirinus Quirrell ficou tremendo de emoção de conhecê-lo, mas, em geral, ele está sempre tremendo.**

— **Ele é sempre tão nervoso?**

— **Ah, é, coitado. Uma cabeça brilhante. Foi bem enquanto estudou em livros, mas quando tirou um ano para aprender na prática... Dizem que encontrou vampiros na Floresta, nunca mais foi o mesmo."**

-Não foram apenas vampiros que ele encontrou… – Harry murmurou para Ron e Hermione, que assentiram sombriamente.

"**Tem pavor dos alunos, tem pavor da matéria que ensina, agora, cadê o meu guarda-chuva?**

**Vampiros? A cabeça de Harry estava girando.**

**Entrementes, Hagrid contava tijolos na parede por cima da lata de lixo.**

— **Três para cima... Dois para o lado... — murmurou. — Certo, chegue para trás, Harry.**

**Ele bateu na parede três vezes com a ponta do guarda-chuva. E o tijolo que tocou estremeceu, torceu-se. No meio apareceu um buraquinho, que se foi alargando cada vez mais. Um segundo depois se viram diante de um arco bastante grande até para Hagrid, um arco que abria para uma rua de pedras irregulares, serpeava e desaparecia de vista.**

— **Bem-vindo — disse Hagrid — ao Beco Diagonal."**

Muitos dos presentes na sala suspiraram e sorriram ao lembrar-se da sua primeira vez no Diagon Alley, era algo que nunca esqueceriam.

"**Ele riu do espanto de Harry. Atravessaram o arco. Harry deu uma espiada rápida por cima do ombro e viu o arco encolher instantaneamente e virar uma parede sólida.**

**O sol refulgia numa pilha de caldeirões à porta da loja mais, próxima. **_**"Caldeirões – Todos os tamanhos – Cobre, latão, estanho, prata",**_** dizia um letreiro acima.**

— **É você vai precisar de um — disse Hagrid — mas temos de apanhar o seu dinheiro primeiro.**

**Harry desejou ter oito olhos."**

Hermione riu.

-Eu também me senti assim – ela informou, sorrindo.

"**Virava a cabeça para todo o lado enquanto caminhavam pela rua, tentando ver tudo ao mesmo tempo: as lojas, as coisas as portas, as pessoas fazendo compras.**

**Uma mulher gorducha do lado de fora de uma farmácia abanou a cabeça quando passaram por ela e disse:**

— **Fígado de dragão, dezessete sicles trinta gramas, eles endoidaram..."**

-Talvez fosse a mãe… - comentou Ginny, rindo.

"**Um pio baixo e suave veio de uma loja escura com um letreiro onde se lia **_**"Empório de Corujas – douradas, das torres, do campo, marrons e brancas".**_

**Vários garotos mais ou menos da idade de Harry espremiam os narizes contra a vitrine que tinha vassouras.**

— **Olhe — Harry, ouviu um deles dizer — a nova **_**Nimbus 2000**_**, mais veloz que nunca."**

-A Flecha de Fogo é mais – os gêmeos cantaram, lançando um olhar invejoso a Harry.

Harry apenas sorriu, lembrando-se da sua primeira vassoura.

"**Havia lojas que vendiam vestes, lojas que vendiam telescópios e estranhos instrumentos de prata que Harry nunca vira antes,"**

-O seu escritório parece uma daquelas lojas, senhor – comentou Harry, rindo para Dumbledore que retribuiu, abanando a cabeça.

"**janelas com pilhas de barris contendo baços de morcegos e olhos de enguias, pilhas mal equilibradas de livros de feitiços, penas de aves para escrever e rolos de pergaminhos, vidros de poções, globos de...**

— **Gringotes — anunciou Hagrid.**

**Tinham chegado a um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas. Parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia...**

— **É, é um goblin — disse Hagrid baixinho, enquanto subiam os degraus de pedra branca até o duende. Ele era uma cabeça mais baixo do que Harry. Tinha uma cara escura e inteligente, uma barba em ponta e, Harry reparou, mãos e pés muito compridos. O duende os cumprimentou com uma reverência quando entraram."**

-Bill, há mulheres goblins? – Perguntou Harry, curioso.

-Sim, há. Mas ficam em casa, digamos que para os goblins, até as próprias mulheres estão abaixo deles – respondeu Bill, tristemente.

-Isso é uma estupidez autêntica! – Exclamou Hermione e Ginny concordou.

-E lá vamos nós – disseram Harry e Ron ao mesmo tempo, revirando os olhos.

-Sim, é uma estupidez, mas é assim que é, não há nada a fazer – disse Remus, gentilmente.

-Não devias ter dito isso, ela agora vai criar uma fundação de ajuda a goblins inferiores – comentou Ron, recebendo um estalo na parte de trás da cabeça.

-Vão perceber mais tarde – Harry respondeu aos olhares curiosos, lançados na direção do amigo.

"**Em seguida depararam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:**

_**Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção,**_

_**Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,**_

_**Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam**_

_**Terão é que pagar muito caro,**_

_**Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão,**_

_**Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,**_

-Ladrão, você foi avisado, cuidado, pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou – terminaram Harry e Bill, juntos.

"— **Não te disse? Só um louco tentaria roubar o banco — lembrou Hagrid."**

-Okay, Hagrid, agora estás a desafiá-lo abertamente – comentou George, abanando a cabeça.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar.

"**Dois duendes se curvaram quando eles passaram pelas portas de prata e desembocaram em um grande saguão de mármore.**

**Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheria. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar, e outros tantos duendes acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saiam por elas. Hagrid e Harry se dirigiram ao balcão.**

— **Bom dia — disse Hagrid a um duende desocupado. — Viemos sacar algum dinheiro do cofre do Sr. Harry Potter.**

— **O senhor tem a chave?**

— **Tenho em algum lugar — disse Hagrid e começou a esvaziar os bolsos em cima do balcão, espalhando um punhado de biscoitos de cachorro mofados em cima do livro-caixa do duende."**

-Aposto que o goblin simplesmente amou isso – comentou Bill, rindo.

"**O duende franziu o nariz. Harry observou o duende do lado direito pesar um monte de rubis do tamanho de carvões em brasa."**

-Rubis... - comentou Remus, pensativamente.

-Que tem? - Harry perguntou.

-Referiram demasiado ao acaso, talvez os livros tenham presságios? - Ele sugeriu.

-Como em avisar de uma maneira discreta o futuro? - Hermione perguntou, interessada.

-Talvez, rubis é, afinal, a pedra característica de Gryffindor - ele lembrou.

"— **Achei — exclamou Hagrid finalmente, mostrando uma chavinha de ouro.**

**O duende examinou-a cuidadosamente.**

— **Parece estar em ordem.**

— **E tenho aqui também uma carta do professor Dumbledore — falou Hagrid com ar importante, tirando-a do bolso do casaco.**

— **É sobre Você-Sabe-O-Quê que está no cofre setecentos e treze."**

Quase todos grunhiram ou suspiraram. Conhecendo Harry, isso só iria aumentar a sua curiosidade.

"**O duende leu a carta com atenção.**

— **Muito bem! — Falou, devolvendo a carta a Hagrid. — Vou mandar alguém levá-lo aos dois cofres. Griphook!**

**Griphook era outro duende. Depois que Hagrid enfiou todos os biscoitos de cachorro de volta nos bolsos, ele e Harry acompanharam Griphook a uma das portas que havia no saguão.**

— **O que é o Você-Sabe-O-Quê no cofre setecentos e treze? — perguntou Harry."**

-E é claro que tu ias perguntar – comentou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

-Se bem me lembro, estavas tão curiosa quanto nós – lembrou Ron, sorrindo convencido.

Ela virou-lhe as costas, com um ar superior, e ele riu.

"— **Não posso lhe contar — respondeu Hagrid misterioso — Muito secreto. Negócios de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me confiou. Meu emprego vale mais do que a vontade de lhe contar."**

-Não precisas de incentivar mais a curiosidade, Hagrid – comentou McGonagall, sarcástica.

-Pode ser que o livro responda, professora – atasanou Fred, rindo silenciosamente ao receber um olhar severo da professora.

"**Griphook segurou a porta aberta para eles passarem. Harry, que esperara mais mármore, surpreendeu-se. Encontravam-se em uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes chamejantes.**

**Era uma descida íngreme, em que havia pequenos trilhos. Griphook assobiou e um vagonete disparou pelos trilhos em sua direção."**

-Adoro essa viagem! – Exclamaram Harry, os gêmeos e Bill.

-Ninguém perguntou! – Exclamou Tonks, falsamente alegre.

"**Eles embarcaram Hagrid com alguma dificuldade e partiram.**

**A princípio eles apenas viajaram em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. Harry tentou memorizar, esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda, em frente no entroncamento, direita, esquerda, mas era impossível."**

-Não acredito que conseguiste decorar isso tudo, perdi-me da segunda vez que virámos – comentou Ron, rindo.

"**O vagonete barulhento parecia conhecer o caminho, porque Griphook não o estava dirigindo.**

**Os olhos de Harry ardiam no ar frio que passava rápido por eles, mas mantinha-os bem abertos. Uma vez, ele pensou ter visto uma labareda no fim da passagem e se virou para conferir se era um dragão, mas foi tarde demais, eles mergulharam ainda mais fundo, passaram por um lago subterrâneo onde se acumulavam no teto e no chão enormes estalactites e estalagmites.**

— **Eu nunca sei — gritou Harry para Hagrid poder ouvi-lo — qual é a diferença entre uma estalactite e uma estalagmite."**

-Estalactites formam-se no teto, estalagmites no chão – explicou Hermione, automaticamente.

"— **Estalagmite tem um "m" — disse Hagrid — E não me faça perguntas agora acho que vou enjoar."**

Todos riram.

-Gosto mais da explicação do Hagrid – comentou Ron, recebendo outro estalo na parte de trás da cabeça.

"**Ele realmente estava muito verde e quando o vagonete afinal parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem, Hagrid saltou e precisou se apoiar na parede para os joelhos pararem de tremer.**

**Griphook. destrancou a porta. Saiu uma grande nuvem de fumaça verde e enquanto ela se dissipava, Harry ficou sem respirar. Dentro havia montes de moedas de ouro. Colunas de prata. Pilhas de pequenos nuques de bronze."**

-Eu sabia que os Potter eram ricos mas não sabiam que eram assim _tão_ ricos – comentou Tonks, impressionada.

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros, não ligava muito ao dinheiro, de qualquer maneira.

-Ricos os suficiente para o Harry dar 1000 galeões sem pestanejar – murmurou Fred para o irmão gêmeo.

"— **É tudo seu — sorriu Hagrid.**

**Tudo de Harry – era inacreditável. Os Dursley com certeza não sabiam da existência daquilo ou teriam tirado tudo mais rápido do que uma piscadela. Quantas vezes tinham se queixado do quanto lhes custava criar Harry? E durante todo aquele tempo havia uma pequena fortuna que lhe pertencia, enterrada no subsolo de Londres."**

-Eles não merecem o teu dinheiro e tenho a certeza que não gastaram quase nada contigo, ao contrário do filho deles – McGonagall comentou, os seus lábios apertados numa linha branca.

"**Hagrid ajudou Harry a guardar um pouco do dinheiro em uma saca.**

— **As moedas de ouro são galeões — explicou ele. — Dezessete sicles de prata fazem um galeão e vinte e nove nuques fazem um sicle, é bem simples. Certo, isto deverá ser suficiente para uns dois períodos letivos, guardaremos o resto bem guardado para você. — Hagrid virou-se para Griphook. — O cofre setecentos e treze agora, por favor, e será que podemos ir mais devagar?**

— **Só tem uma velocidade — falou Griphook."**

-Eles adoram dizer isso – declarou Bill, rindo.

"**Viajaram mais para o fundo agora e ganharam velocidade. O ar foi se tornando cada vez mais frio enquanto disparavam pelas curvas fechadas.**

**Sacolejavam por uma ravina subterrânea e Harry debruçou-se para um lado para tentar ver o que havia no fundo,"**

-Tens um desejo sério de morte, não tens, Potter? – Grunhiu Moody.

Harry achou mais seguro não responder, afinal, nem Moody sabia de metade.

"**mas Hagrid gemeu e o puxou para trás pelo cangote."**

-Alguém com juízo – comentou Sprout, num murmúrio.

"**O cofre setecentos e treze não tinha fechadura.**

— **Para trás — Griphook com ar de importância. Alisou a porta devagarinho com o seu dedo comprido e ela simplesmente se dissolveu. — Se alguém que não fosse um duende de Gringotes tentasse o mesmo, seria engolido pela porta e ficaria preso lá dentro — explicou Griphook.**

— **Com que frequência você vem ver se tem alguém lá dentro? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Uma vez a cada dez anos — disse Grampo, com um sorriso maldoso."**

-Deixa-me adivinhar: também adoram dizer isso? – Questionou Lupin, olhando para Bill, que assentiu, divertido.

"**Devia haver alguma coisa realmente extraordinária nesse cofre de segurança máxima, Harry tinha certeza, e se curvou para frente pressuroso, esperando ver no mínimo joias fabulosas, mas no primeiro momento achou que estava vazio. Depois notou um embrulhinho encardido no chão. Hagrid apanhou-o e o guardou muito bem no casaco."**

-Que desilusão… - comentou Fred, parecendo realmente desiludido.

-O que será? – Perguntou Ginny, excitada.

-Vejamos, Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal… vou arriscar e dizer que é a tal pedra filosofal – disse Bill, sarcástico.

Alguns fizeram barulhos de excitação enquanto que outros pareciam confusos, não sabendo o que era essa pedra filosofal.

"**Harry tinha muita vontade de saber o que era, mas sentia que era melhor não perguntar."**

-Estou tão orgulhoso, Harry, nunca esperei que te controlasses! – Exclamou Hermione, divertida.

Ele apenas lhe mostrou a língua.

"— **Vamos voltar para esse vagonete infernal, e não fale no caminho de volta. É melhor eu ficar de boca fechada — comentou Hagrid, ligeiramente verde."**

-Ew – comentou Tonks.

"**Depois de mais uma viagem no vagonete descontrolado, eles chegaram à claridade do sol do lado de fora de Gringotes. Harry não sabia aonde correr primeiro agora que tinha uma saca cheia de dinheiro. Não precisava saber quantos galeões perfaziam uma libra para saber que estava carregando mais dinheiro do que jamais tivera na vida inteira mais dinheiro até do que Dudley jamais tivera."**

-Deixa-me adivinhar, à primeira oportunidade vais comprar coisas completamente desnecessárias – comentou Lupin, revirando os olhos.

-Nuh-uh! – Exclamou Harry, ofendido.

"— **Vamos comprar logo o seu uniforme — falou Hagrid, indicando com a cabeça a loja **_**Madame Malkin – Roupas para todas as ocasiões**_**. — Escute aqui, Harry, você se importa se eu der uma corrida no Caldeirão Furado para tomar um tônico? Detesto esses vagonetes de Gringotes."**

-Ele deixou-te sozinho? Honestamente… - murmurou a professora McGonagall.

Harry pensou em lembrar que tinha vivido 10 anos com os Dursley e por isso estava habituado a que o deixassem sozinho mas achou que era mais seguro não abusar do auto-controlo dos outros, então calou-se.

"**Ele realmente parecia meio enjoado, por isso Harry entrou na loja Madame Malkin sozinho, um pouco nervoso.**

**Madame Malkin era uma bruxa baixa, gorda e sorridente, toda vestida de lilás.**

— **Hogwarts, querido? — perguntou quando Harry começou a falar. — Tenho tudo aqui. Para falar a verdade, tem outro rapazinho agora ajustando uma roupa."**

-E entra o furão – Harry murmurou para Ron e Hermione que abafaram gargalhadas.

"**Nos fundos da loja, um garoto de rosto pálido e pontudo estava em pé em cima de um banquinho enquanto uma segunda bruxa encurtava suas compridas vestes pretas."**

-Oh não – gemeu Ginny, revirando os olhos.

Fred e George abanaram a cabeça, como se estivessem desiludidos com o livro.

"**Madame Malkin colocou Harry num banquinho ao lado do outro, enfiou-lhe uma veste comprida pela cabeça e começou a marcar a bainha na altura certa.**

— **Olá — cumprimentou o garoto. — Hogwarts também?**

— **É — confirmou Harry.**

— **Meu pai está na loja ao lado comprando meus livros e minha mãe está mais adiante procurando varinhas — disse o garoto."**

-Porque é que a mãe dele estaria a ver de varinhas? É a varinha que escolhe o feiticeiro, afinal – ponderou Lupin.

**Tinha uma voz de tédio arrastada. — Depois vou levar os dois para dar uma olhada nas vassouras de corridas. Não vejo por que os alunos de primeira série não podem ter vassouras individuais. Acho que vou obrigar papai a me comprar uma e vou contrabandeá-la para a escola às escondidas."**

-Será esse o Sr. Malfoy? – Flitwick perguntou.

"**O garoto lhe lembrou muito o Dudley."**

-Mimado como tal, não haja dúvida – concordou McGonagall.

"— **Você tem vassoura? — perguntou o garoto.**

— **Não.**

— **Sabe jogar Quidditch?**

— **Não — respondeu novamente Harry, perguntando-se que diabo seria esse tal de Quidditch."**

Várias pessoas, fãns do desporto fizeram barulhos estrangulados e caras horrorizadas.

-É o melhor desporto do mundo! – Exclamou George, pronto a lançar-se numa longa explicação.

-George, eu sei! – Exclamou Harry, entediado.

"— **Eu sei, meu pai falou que vai ser um crime se não me escolherem para jogar pela minha casa, e sou obrigado a dizer que concordo. Já sabe em que casa você vai ficar?**

— **Não — respondeu Harry, sentindo-se a cada minuto mais idiota.**

— **Bom ninguém sabe mesmo até chegar lá, não é, mas sei que vou ficar nos Slytherin, toda a nossa família ficou lá, imagine ficar no Hufflepuff, acho que eu saía da escola, você não?"**

Pomona Sprout, a responsável pela casa dos Hufflepuff bufou.

-Hufflepuff acima de Slytherin – comentou Bill, sem quaisquer dúvidas.

-Amén – disseram ao mesmo tempo os gêmeos e Harry.

"— **Hum-hum — concordou Harry, desejando que pudesse responder algo um pouquinho mais interessante.**

— **Caramba, olha aquele homem! — falou o garoto de repente indicando com a cabeça a vitrine. Hagrid estava parado diante dela, rindo para Harry e apontando para dois grandes sorvetes para explicar que não podia entrar.**

— **É o Hagrid — disse Harry, contente por saber alguma coisa que o garoto não sabia. — Ele trabalha em Hogwarts.**

— **Ah ouvi falar dele. E uma espécie de empregado, não é?**

— **É o guarda-caça — explicou Harry. A cada segundo gostava menos do garoto.**

— **É, isso mesmo. Ouvi falar que é uma espécie de selvagem. Mora num barraco no terreno da escola e de vez em quando toma um pileque, tenta fazer mágicas e acaba tocando fogo na cama.**

— **Acho que ele é brilhante — retorquiu Harry com frieza."**

-Vai, Harry! – Exclamaram os gêmeos, aprovadoramente.

"— **Ah, é? — disse o garoto com um leve desdém. — Porque é que ele está acompanhando você? Onde estão os seus pais?**

— **Estão mortos — respondeu Harry secamente. Não tinha muita vontade de alongar o assunto com esse garoto.**

— **Ah, lamento — disse o outro, sem parecer lamentar nada."**

-Aquele… - murmurou McGonagall sob a sua respiração.

"— **Mas eram do nosso tipo, não eram?**

— **Eram feiticeiro e feiticeira, se é isso que você está perguntando."**

-Bem fraseado, Harry – comentou Dumbledore, sorrindo.

"— **Eu realmente acho que não deviam deixar outro tipo de gente entrar, e você? Não são iguais a nós, nunca foram educados para conhecer o nosso modo de viver. Alguns nunca sequer ouviram falar de Hogwarts até receberem a carta, imagine. Acho que deviam manter a coisa entre as famílias de bruxos. Por falar nisso, como é o seu sobrenome?**

**Mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, Madame Malkin anunciou:**

— **Terminei com você, querido."**

-Bolas, queria ver a reação dele quando soubesse quem és! – Exclamou Tonks, desiludida.

"**E, Harry, nada frustrado com a desculpa para interromper a conversa com o garoto, pulou do banquinho para o chão.**

— **Bom, vejo você em Hogwarts, suponho — disse o garoto de voz arrastada.**

**Harry ficou muito quieto enquanto comia o sorvete que Hagrid trouxera (chocolate e amora com nozes picadas)."**

-Tenho fome – queixou-se Ron.

-Tomaste o pequeno-almoço à cerca de 2 horas, Ronald – lembrou Hermione, exasperada.

-Leremos apenas mais dois ou três capítulos após este e depois podemos ir almoçar – sugeriu Dumbledore, ao que todos acenaram.

"— **Que foi? — perguntou Hagrid.**

— **Nada — mentiu Harry."**

-Não és muito bom mentiroso – comentou Tonks, mostrando-lhe a língua.

-Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio – riu Harry.

Dora encolheu os ombros e voltou à leitura.

"**Eles pararam para comprar pergaminho e penas. Harry se animou um pouco quando descobriu um vidro de tinta que mudava de cor enquanto a pessoa escrevia. Quando saíram da loja, perguntou:**

— **Hagrid, o que é Quidditch?**

— **Caramba, Harry, vivo me esquecendo que você não sabe quase nada, raios, não saber o que é Quidditch!**

— **Não faça eu me sentir pior — e contou a Hagrid sobre o garoto pálido na loja de Madame Malkin. —... E ele disse que nem deviam permitir gente que pertence à família de trouxas...**

— **Você não pertence a uma família de trouxas. Se ele soubesse quem você é... Ele cresceu sabendo o seu nome se os pais dele forem bruxos."**

-Verdade, mas sendo filho de Lucius Malfoy, não ouviu coisas boas, certamente. Ou pelo menos, o Lucius iria contar-lhe a tua história fazendo-te parecer mal, sendo que ele apoia Voldemort – racicionou Remus.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

-O dia em que eu me importar com as opiniões dos Malfoy é o dia em que o professor Dumbledore corta a barba.

Os outros riram, incluindo Dumbledore, que passou a mão carinhosamente pela enorme barba prateada, fazendo Harry rir.

"**Você viu o pessoal do Caldeirão Furado. Em todo o caso, o que é que ele sabe das coisas, alguns dos melhores bruxos que já conheci vinham de uma longa linhagem de muggles. Veja a sua mãe! Veja só quem é irmã dela!"**

-E claro, a Hermione – Harry adicionou e a rapariga corou.

"— **Então, o que é Quidditch?**

— **É o nosso esporte. Esporte de bruxos. É como o futebol no mundo dos muggles. Todos praticam Quidditch."**

-Nem todos – corrigiram os professores, Moody, Hermione e Remus.

-As pessoas fixes praticam Quidditch – corrigiu Tonks, sorrindo convencida.

Os professores olharam para ela mas não disseram nada, ao contrário de Moody que grunhiu e Remus e Hermione que disseram qualquer coisa sobre "desastrada em terra então no ar…".

-Eu voo muito bem, obrigada! – Exclamou Tonks, convencida.

-Já vi melhores – comentou Harry, sorrindo para a rapariga que lhe atirou um olhar e voltou a ler.

"**A gente joga no ar montado em vassouras com quatro bolas. É meio difícil explicar as regras."**

-Não, não é! – Exclamaram Harry, os Weasley e Tonks.

"— **E o que são Slytherin e Hufflepuff?**

— **Casas na escola. São quatro. Todo mundo diz que Hufflepuff só tem panacas, mas..."**

Sprout bufou de novo.

— **Aposto que estou nos Hufflepuff — disse Harry, deprimido.**

-Desculpe, professora – ele desculpou-se, olhando para a professora de Herbologia. – Eu não conhecia ninguém dos Hufflepuff nem sabia os seus atributos.

Sprout fez um gesto de descaso com a mão, sorrindo para o rapaz.

"— **É melhor os Hufflepuff do que os Slytherin — sentenciou Hagrid, misterioso."**

-Amén – disseram todos os estudantes, desta vez.

"— **Não tem um único bruxo nem uma única bruxa desencaminhados que não tenham passado por Slytherin."**

-Mentira – murmuraram Harry e Remus, sombriamente – Gryffindor o tanas.

-Estão a querer dizer que houve algum feiticeiro da trevas nos Gryffindor? – Perguntou a professora McGonagall, surpresa.

Apenas Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus e Dumbledore sabiam da verdade quanto a Peter Pettigrew, pelo menos de entre os presentes à volta da mesa. Todos os restantes membros da Ordem da Fênix, exceto Sirius, tinham sido instruídos por Dumbledore a confiar naquele que se dizia ter traído os Potter. Mas Dumbledore nunca dissera nada sobre Wormtail nem explicara o porquê de confiar em Sirius.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

-Quem? – Inquiriu Tonks, curiosa.

-3º livro – respondeu Ron.

Tonks voltou a ler.

" **Você-Sabe-Quem foi um deles.**

— **Vol... Desculpe... Você-Sabe-Quem esteve em Hogwarts?"**

-Definitivamente, não imagino Voldemort em estudante – comentou Bill, que nem sabia o aspeto atual do maior feiticeiro das trevas.

-Era um estudante normal, Bill, inteligente e brilhante – Harry explicou.

-Como sabes? – Perguntou Flitwick.

-2º livro.

-Eu estou definitivamente ansioso por esse livro – disse Remus.

-E eu pelo terceiro – disse McGonagall, nunca soubera de nenhum Gryffindor que fosse mau. Chegara a pensar que Sirius Black fora, mas confiava em Albus, sabia que Sirius não era mau, como a maior parte do mundo feiticeiro pensava.

"— **Há muitos e muitos anos.**

**Eles compraram os livros escolares de Harry em uma loja chamada **_**Floreios e Borrões**_**, onde as prateleiras estavam abarrotadas até o teto com livros do tamanho de paralelepípedos encadernados em couro, livros do tamanho de selos postais com capas de seda, livros cobertos de símbolos curiosos e alguns livros sem nada."**

Hermione suspirou sonhadoramente, causando gargalhadas abafadas por parte de Harry e Ron.

"**Até Dudley, que nunca lia nada, teria ficado doído para pôr as mãos em alguns desses livros. Hagrid quase teve de arrastar Harry para longe do "**_**Pragas e Contrapragas (Encante os seus amigos e confunda os seus inimigos com as últimas vinganças: perda de cabelos, pernas bambas, língua presa e muitas, muitas mais)**_** do Professor Vindicto Viridiano."**

— **Eu estava tentando descobrir como rogar uma praga para o Dudley."**

Os leitores riram, sem dúvida achando uma ótima ideia.

"— **Não vou dizer que não é uma boa ideia, mas você não pode usar mágica no mundo dos muggles a não ser em situações muito especiais — disse Hagrid. — De qualquer modo, você ainda não poderia lançar nenhuma dessas pragas, vai precisar de muito estudo antes de chegar a esse nível.**

**Hagrid não deixou Harry comprar um caldeirão de ouro maciço tampouco"**

Remus olhou para Harry com um olhar que dizia claramente "Eu sabia" e Harry apenas lhe mostrou a língua, amuado.

" **("Diz estanho na sua lista"), mas compraram uma balança bonita para pesar os ingredientes das poções e um telescópio desmontável de latão. Visitaram o boticário, que era bem fascinante para compensar seu cheiro horrível, uma mistura de ovo estragado e repolho podre. Havia no chão barricas de coisas viscosas, frascos com ervas, raízes secas e pós coloridos cobriam as paredes, feixes de penas, fieiras de dentes e garras retorcidas pendiam do teto. Enquanto Hagrid pedia ao homem atrás do balcão um conjunto de ingredientes básicos para preparar poções para Harry, o próprio Harry examinava chifres de prata de unicórnios, a vinte e um galeões cada, e minúsculos olhos faiscantes de besouros (cinco nuques uma concha)."**

-São realmente ingredientes fascinantes – comentou Hermione.

"**Ao saírem da farmácia, Hagrid verificou a lista de Harry mais uma vez.**

— **Só falta a varinha. Ah é, e ainda não comprei o seu presente de aniversário.**

**Harry sentiu o rosto corar.**

— **Você não precisa."**

-Precisa pois! Espera até o Sirius saber disto, vai encher-te de presentes para compensar – disse Tonks, sorrindo.

-Ele já compensou – Harry respondeu, lançando um olhar a Remus.

-Vês, eu tinha razão! – Exclamou Hermione, lembrando-se da enorme briga entre ela e os rapazes por causa da Flecha de Fogo, enviada por Sirius no 3º ano.

-Metade – corrigiu Harry. – Não conta como ter razão. Conta como ter uma opinião correta.

-Aceito o que tiveres – respondeu Hermione, encolhendo os ombros.

Desta vez, ninguém perguntou o que queriam dizer. Sabiam que eles iam fazer suspense, de qualquer maneira.

"— **Eu sei que não preciso. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou comprar um bicho para você. Não vai ser sapo, os sapos saíram de moda há muitos anos, todo mundo ia rir de você,"**

-Não sei, o Trevor era super esperto… conseguia chegar à Sala Comum sozinho – ponderou Harry.

-O Trevor não era o sapo do Longbottom? – Perguntou Fred, divertido.

-Demos-lhe um dos nossos doces uma vez… - Informou George.

-Digamos que não é aconcelhável para animais – finalizou Fred, rindo com o irmão.

-Pobre Trevor… - suspirou Ginny, abanando a cabeça.

"**e não gosto de gatos, eles me fazem espirrar."**

-Eu também não! – Exclamou Ron, recebendo um olhar chateado de Hermione.

-Não, tu não gostas do Crookshanks – corrigiu Harry, ganhando o mesmo olhar de Hermione e acrescentando depois – o que é uma completa injustiça, é um gato fantástico tal como a dona!

-Hum, safaste-te bem, Harry – comentou Hermione.

-Obrigado – ele agradeceu, baixando a cabeça numa pequena vénia.

"**Vou-lhe comprar uma coruja. Todos os garotos querem corujas, são muito úteis, levam cartas e tudo o mais.**

**Vinte minutos depois, eles saíram do **_**Empório de Corujas**_**, que era escuro e cheio de ruídos e brilhos e olhos que cintilavam como joias. Harry agora carregava uma grande gaiola com uma bela coruja branca como a neve, que dormia profundamente, a cabeça debaixo da asa."**

-É uma coruja muito bonita, a tua, Harry – elogiou Dumbledore, sorrindo.

-E tem personalidade – riu Ginny.

-Uma demasiado forte, até – respondeu Harry, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que a companheira ficara chateada com ele.

"**Ele não parava de agradecer, parecia até o Professor Quirrell."**

-Eu não parecia _nada_ o Quirrell – ele emendou, enojado de ter dito aquilo.

"— **Não tem de quê — respondia Hagrid rouco. — Acho que você nunca ganhou muitos presentes dos Dursley. Agora só falta Olivaras, a única loja de varinhas, e você precisa ter a melhor varinha do mundo.**

**Uma varinha mágica... Era realmente o que Harry andara desejando."**

-E nós a desejar de ler – comentou Bill, entusiasmado.

"**A última loja era estreita e feiosa. Letras de ouro descascadas sobre a porta diziam "**_**Olivaras Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 A.C**_**." Havia uma única varinha sobre uma almofada púrpura desbotada, na vitrine empoeirada."**

-De quem era aquela varinha? – Perguntou Harry, dirigindo-se a ninguém em especial.

-Dizem – começou Dumbledore – que pertencia a Merlin. Se tal história é verdade ou mentira, não posso afirmar.

"**Um sininho tocou em algum lugar no fundo da loja quando eles entraram. Era uma lojinha mínima, vazia, exceto por uma única cadeira alta e estreita em que Hagrid se sentou para esperar.**

**Harry teve uma sensação esquisita como se tivesse entrado em uma biblioteca muito exclusiva, engoliu um monte de perguntas novas que tinham acabado de lhe ocorrer e ficou espiando os milhares de caixas estreitas arrumadas com cuidado até o teto. Por alguma razão, sentiu um arrepio na nuca. A própria poeira e o silêncio ali pareciam retinir com uma magia secreta."**

-Conseguiste sentir? – Perguntou McGonagall, espantada.

-Sim, porquê? – Harry perguntou, curioso.

-Poucas pessoas conseguem sentir magias ocultas. Normalmente, apenas os feiticeiros com mais capacidades, habilidades ou poder – ela explicou, sorrindo.

Harry, não tendo resposta, apenas retribuiu o sorriso.

"— **Boa tarde — disse uma voz suave. Harry se assustou. Hagrid devia ter-se assustado também, porque se ouviu um rangido alto e ele se levantou rapidamente da cadeira alta e estreita.**

**Havia um velho parado diante deles, os olhos grandes e muito claros brilhando como duas luas na penumbra da loja.**

— **Olá — disse Harry sem jeito.**

— **Ah, sim — disse o homem. — Sim, sim. Achei que ia vê-lo em breve. Harry Potter. — Não era uma pergunta. — Você tem os olhos de sua mãe."**

-Vá, pessoal, a partir de agora vamos contar quantas vezes alguém diz isso! – Sugeriu Fred, rindo.

-Esta é a segunda – lembrou George.

"**Parece que foi ontem que ela esteve aqui, comprando a primeira varinha. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de salgueiro. Uma boa varinha para encantamentos."**

Flitwick sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"**O Sr. Olivaras chegou mais perto de Harry. Harry desejou que ele piscasse. Aqueles olhos prateados lhe davam um pouco de medo."**

-Relamente, ele é um bocado assustador – comentou Tonks, interrompendo-se mas logo voltando a ler.

"— **Já o seu pai, deu preferência a uma varinha de mogno. Vinte e oito centímetros. Flexível. Um pouco mais de poder e excelente para transformações."**

Foi a vez de McGonagall sorrir. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, ela tinha, sim, alunos preferidos, apenas não demonstrava. E não eram os mais inteligentes ou os que ganhavam mais pontos, eram os que arranjavam mais problemas. Ela não sabia porquê mas sempre eram esses que chegavam mais perto de si, que "tocavam" no seu coração. Assim tinha sido com os Salteadores, com os gêmeos Weasley e com Harry. É claro que ela sempre teve um carinho especial por Lilian, mas isso, era impossível não ter.

"**Bom, digo que seu pai deu preferência, mas na realidade é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, é claro.**

**O Sr. Olivaras chegara tão perto que ele e Harry estavam quase encostando os narizes. Harry viu-se refletido naqueles olhos."**

-Embaraçoso – cantaram os gêmeos.

"— **E foi aí que...**

**O Sr. Olivaras tocou a cicatriz feita pelo relâmpago na testa de Harry com um dedo branco e longo.**

— **Lamento dizer que vendi a varinha que fez isso — disse ele suavemente. — Trinta e cinco centímetros. Nossa. Uma varinha poderosa, muito poderosa nas mãos erradas... Bom, se eu tivesse sabido o que a varinha ia sair por aí fazendo..."**

-Não importaria, a culpa não é da varinha e sim do feiticeiro – finalizou Harry, secamente.

Tonks colocou o livro sobre a mesa e usou a sua mão direita para segurar a de Harry, que se chegou para mais perto.

"**Ele sacudiu a cabeça e então, para alivio de Harry, viu Hagrid.**

— **Hagrid! Hagrid, Hagrid! Que bom ver você de novo... Carvalho, quarenta centímetros, meio mole, não era?"**

-40 centímetros?! - exclamou Bill, horrorizado.

"— **Era, sim senhor.**

— **Boa varinha, aquela. Mas suponho que a tenham partido ao meio quando o expulsaram? — disse o Sr. Olivaras repentinamente sério.**

— **Hum... Partiram, é verdade — disse Hagrid, arrastando os pés. — Mas ainda guardo os pedaços — acrescentou animado.**

— **Mas você não os usa? — perguntou o Sr. Olivaras severo.**

— **Ah, não senhor — respondeu depressa Hagrid. Harry reparou que ele apertou o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa com força ao responder."**

-Subtil, Hagrid, muito subtil – comentou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

"— **Hum — resmungou o Sr. Olivaras, lançando um olhar penetrante a Hagrid. — Bom agora, Sr. Potter vamos ver. — E tirou uma longa fita métrica com números prateados do bolso. — Qual é o braço da varinha?**

— **Hum... Bom, sou destro — respondeu Harry.**

— **Estique o braço. Isso.**

**Ele mediu Harry do ombro ao dedo, depois do pulso ao cotovelo, do ombro ao chão, do joelho à axila e ao redor da cabeça. Enquanto media, disse:**

— **Toda varinha Olivaras tem o miolo feito de uma poderosa substância mágica, Sr. Potter. Usamos pelos de unicórnio, penas de cauda de fênix e cordas de coração de dragão. Não há duas varinhas Olivaras como não há unicórnios, dragões nem fênix iguais. E é claro, o senhor jamais conseguirá resultados tão bons com a varinha de outro bruxo.**

**Harry de repente percebeu que a fita métrica, que o media entre as narinas, estava medindo sozinha."**

-Nunca percebi porque é que medem as narinas – comentou Ron, pensativo.

-No caso do Harry devia ser para medir o tamanho do cérebro, também – provocou Tonks, recebendo um olhar ofendido do rapaz.

Tonks bateu-lhe na parte de trás da cabeça quando o ouviu a murmurar qualquer coisa sobre "mulheres com TPM".

-Harry James Potter, tem respeito pelas mulheres! – Exclamou ela. Os outros lançaram olhares curiosos mas decidiram não perguntar, vendo o olhar assassíno de Tonks.

"**O Sr. Olivaras andava rapidamente em volta das prateleiras, descendo caixas.**

— **Já chega — falou, e a fita métrica afrouxou e caiu formando um montinho no chão. — Certo, então, Sr. Potter. Experimente esta. Faia e corda de coração de dragão. Vinte e três centímetros. Boa e flexível. Apanhe e experimente.**

**Harry apanhou a varinha e (sentindo-se bobo) fez alguns movimentos com ela, mas o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão quase imediatamente.**

— **Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica. Experimente.**

**Harry experimentou, mas mal erguera a varinha quando, mais uma vez, o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão.**

— **Não, não. Tome, ébano e pelo de unicórnio, vinte e dois centímetros, flexíveis. Vamos, vamos, experimente.**

**Harry experimentou. E experimentou. Não fazia ideia do que é que o Sr. Olivaras estava esperando. A pilha de varinhas experimentadas estava cada vez maior em cima da cadeira alta e estreita, mas, quanto mais varinhas o Sr. Olivaras tirava das prateleiras, mais feliz parecia ficar.**

— **Freguês difícil, hein?"**

-Ele adora desafios – comentou Flitwick, sorrindo.

-Quantas varinhas experimentaste, aproximadamente? – Perguntou Dumbledore, curioso.

-Acho que… 23 ou 24 - ele respondeu.

-Uau – comentou Ginny, surpreendida. - Eu só experimentei 8.

-Eu 7 – disse Ron.

-Eu 9 – disse Hermione.

-Quantas experimentou o senhor? – Perguntou Harry, dirigindo-se ao diretor, curioso.

-29 – disse Dumbledore, sem qualquer exitação. – A Minerva experimentou algumas a menos, não foi?

-26 – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

-Então, sendo vocês os dois, dois dos feiticeiros mais poderosos do mundo, quanto mais varinhas se experimentam, mais poderoso é o feiticeiro? – Tonks perguntou, curiosa.

-É uma boa teoria – Dumbledore concordou, sorrindo.

"**Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar a varinha perfeita para o senhor em algum lugar, estou em duvida, agora... É, por que não? Uma combinação incomum, azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável.**

**Harry apanhou a varinha. Sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergueu a varinha acima da cabeça, baixou-a cortando o ar empoeirado com um zunido, e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saíram da ponta como um fogo de artifício, atirando fagulhas luminosas que dançavam nas paredes."**

-Cores dos Gryffindor, Potter? – Questionou Moody, abanando a cabeça, divertido.

Harry riu e depois pensou no que os outros iriam dizer quando soubessem que Harry Potter quase foi para os Slytherin.

-Mais uma vez, presságio - comentou Flitwick.

"**Hagrid gritou entusiasmado e bateu palmas e o Sr. Olivaras exclamou:**

— **Bravo! Mesmo, ah, muito bom. Ora, ora, ora... Que curioso... Curiosíssimo..."**

-Curioso? Porquê? – Perguntou Tonks, excitada.

Harry apontou para o livro e ela voltou a ler.

"**Repôs a varinha de Harry na caixa e embrulhou-a em papel pardo, ainda resmungando:**

— **Curioso... Curioso...**

— **O senhor me desculpe — disse Harry — mas o que é curioso?**

**O Sr. Olivaras encarou Harry com aqueles olhos claros.**

— **Lembro-me de cada varinha que vendi, Sr. Potter. De cada uma."**

-É o que acho de mais impressionante nele – comentou Pomona, recebendo acenos de concordância de várias pessoas.

"**Acontece que a fênix cuja pena está na sua varinha produziu mais uma pena, apenas mais uma. É muito curioso que o senhor tenha sido destinado para esta varinha porque a irmã dela, ora, a irmã dela produziu a sua cicatriz."**

-A tua varinha é irmã da de Voldemort? – Inquiriu Remus, pasmo. – Isso não pode ser uma coincidência…

-Se não tivesse esta varinha, provavelmente teria morrido no fim do 4º ano, por isso, não me importo muito – informou Harry. – Como eu disse, a culpa não é da varinha e sim do feiticeiro.

-Palavras sábias, Potter – comentou McGonagall, aprovadoramente. – Mas que história é essa de não morreres no fim do 4º ano por causa da tua varinha?

-Quando chegarmos lá, irá perceber, professora – Harry respondeu, trocando um olhar de conhecimento com Dumbledore.

"**Harry engoliu em seco.**

— **E, tinha trinta e quatro centímetros." **

-Não dizia à bocado 35 centímetros? – Perguntou Fred, divertido.

-A nossa JK está a trocar os factos! – Exclamou George, fingindo estar horrorizado.

-Afinal os livros mentem, Hermione – eles finalizaram, fazendo os outros rirem e Hermione lançar-lhes um olhar sujo.

"**É realmente curioso como essas coisas acontecem. A varinha escolhe o bruxo, lembre-se... Acho que podemos esperar grandes feitos do senhor, Sr. Potter. Afinal, Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear realizou grandes feitos, terríveis, sim, mas grandes.**

**Harry estremeceu. Não tinha muita certeza se gostava do Sr. Olivaras."**

-Pouca gente tem, Harry, pouca gente tem – disse Remus, divertido.

"**Pagou sete galeões pela varinha e o Sr. Olivaras curvou-se à saída deles.**

**O sol de fim de tarde quase chegara ao horizonte quando Harry e Hagrid refizeram o caminho para sair do Beco Diagonal, atravessar a parede e passar novamente pelo Caldeirão Furado, agora vazio. Harry não disse uma palavra enquanto caminhavam pela rua, nem ao menos reparou quantas pessoas se boquiabriam para eles no metrô, carregados que estavam com todos aqueles pacotes de formatos esquisitos, a coruja branca adormecida no colo de Harry. Subiram a escada rolante para a estação de Paddington, Harry só percebeu onde estavam quando Hagrid bateu em seu ombro.**

— **Temos tempo para comer alguma coisa antes do trem sair — falou.**

**Comprou um hambúrguer para Harry e se sentaram em bancos de plástico para comê-los. Harry não parava de olhar a toda volta. Por alguma razão tudo parecia tão estranho."**

-Também me senti assim. De um dia para o outro tudo mudou mas de alguma forma, tudo estava igual – comentou Hermione, recebendo um aceno e um sorriso de Harry.

"— **Você está bem, Harry? Está muito calado — comentou Hagrid.**

**Harry não tinha muita certeza de poder explicar. Tivera o melhor aniversário de sua vida, porém... E mastigava o hambúrguer, tentando encontrar as palavras.**

— **Todo o mundo acha que sou especial — disse finalmente. — Todas aquelas pessoas no Caldeirão Furado, o Professor Quirrell, o Sr. Olivaras... Mas eu não conheço nadinha de mágica. Como podem esperar grandes feitos de mim? Sou famoso e nem ao menos me lembro o porquê. Não sei o que aconteceu quando Vol... Desculpe... Quero dizer, na noite que meus pais morreram."**

Todos olharam para ele tristemente e Tonks voltou a apertar a sua mão.

"**Hagrid se debruçou sobre a mesa. Por trás da barba e das sobrancelhas desgrenhadas tinha um sorriso bondoso.**

— **Não se preocupe, Harry. Você vai aprender bem depressa. Todos começaram pelo começo em Hogwarts, você vai se dar bem. Seja você mesmo. Sei que é difícil. Você vai ser discriminado e isso é muito duro. Mas vai se divertir a valer em Hogwarts. Eu me diverti; e ainda me divirto, para dizer a verdade."**

-É impossível não nos divertirmos em Hogwarts – afirmou Dumbledore, com o seu brilho jovial.

Mesmo os professores tiveram de concordar, com um sorriso.

"**Hagrid ajudou Harry a embarcar no trem que o levaria de volta aos Dursley, então lhe entregou um envelope.**

— **A sua passagem para Hogwarts. Primeiro de setembro, na estação de King's Cross, está tudo na passagem. Qualquer problema com os Dursley me mande uma carta pela coruja, ela saberá onde me encontrar... Vejo você em breve, Harry.**

**O trem parou na estação. Harry queria ficar espiando Hagrid até ele desaparecer de vista, levantou-se e espremeu o nariz contra o vidro da janela, mas quando piscou os olhos, Hagrid tinha desaparecido."**

-Harry, ele esqueceu-se de te dizer como chegar à plataforma! – Tonks exclamou, nervosa.

-Não te preocupes, safei-me bem – Harry respondeu, sorrindo e piscando para os Weasley.

-Mal posso esperar por saber as primeiras impressões que tiveste de nós Harry, até agora não tens sido muito simpático – comentou Ginny, rindo.

Bem – começou Tonks -, quem quer ler?

**O que acharam? Comentem, por favor, porque sem comentários, não vale a pena escrever :/ Deiam sugestões, façam críticas e digam o que gostam ou o que não gostam! Sigam e marquem como favorita, por favor!**

**OBRIGADO A TODOS OS QUE COMENTARAM, SEGUIRAM E MARCARM COMO FAVORITA 3**

**Dama mary potter - espero não desapontar!**

**thai - obrigado! vou continuar a fazer capitulo a capitulo por agora e agradeço o apoio, mesmo, serio!**

**aos outros que comentaram, muito obrigado pelo apoio e espero que continuem a gostar!**

**Ps - Vou começar a traduzir para ingles, se alguém souber de algum site dos livros do hp online em INGLÊS, por favor DIGAM-ME!**

**HMD**


	9. Embarque na plataforma 9 e 34

**Muitissimo obrigado por todas as reviews, sério, é otimo ler o que os meus leitores pensam!**

**Peço desculpa por ter demorado um pouco mais a postar um novo capitulo mas agora com os testes, vai ser mais dificil, espero que compreendam.**

**Se tiver muitas reviews neste capitulo, posto o proximo já daqui a 1 ou 2 semanas, caso contrário daqui a 1 mes e sim, chantagem vale! Não custa nada, basta deixarem uma opiniao, critica ou segestão! Por favoooooooor!**

**E agora, vamos à história.**

* * *

-Eu leio, vou ter de ler mais cedo ou mais tarde por isso perfiro despachar-me já – disse Harry, revirando os olhos e pegando no livro que Tonks lhe estendia.

-O nome do capítulo é "Embarque na plataforma 9 e ¾"

"**O **meu** último mês" **

-Lê como deve ser, Potter! – Exclamou Tonks.

-Oh! Mas é estranho falar de mim na 3ª pessoa! – Ele exclamou de volta.

Tonks lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente "Se não lês como deve ser vou enfiar-te o livro pela goela abaixo". Como ele não apreciava a ideia de comer um livro, decidiu obdecer-lhe.

"**O último mês de Harry na casa dos Dursley não foi nada divertido."**

-O que é que eles te fizeram, agora?! – Perguntou, ameaçadoramente, McGonagall.

"**É verdade que Dudley agora estava tão apavorado com Harry que não queria nem ficar no mesmo aposento com ele, e tia Petúnia e tio Vernon não trancaram Harry no armário nem o obrigaram a fazer nada, tampouco gritaram com ele, na verdade, sequer falaram com ele."**

-Foste ignorado pela tua própria família?! Isto é… Albus, tu… - começou Sprout, indignada.

-Pomona, eu estou profundamente arrependido de ter pensado que a Petúnia seria capaz de superar o seu ódio pela Lily e de ter colocado o Harry na casa dos seus tios. Mas, como já disse, o Harry não irá voltar para lá – Dumbledore disse, calmamente.

-Já sabem para onde vou? – Perguntou Harry, a sua esperança de ir viver com Sirius tinha sido renovada.

-Em princípio, ficarás em Hogwarts, mas nada está decidido, ainda – respondeu McGonagall.

Harry acenou, ligeiramente desiludido, mas, pelo menos, iria sair de Privet Drive.

"**Meio aterrorizados, meio furiosos, agiam como se a cadeira em que Harry se sentasse estivesse vazia.**

**Embora isso fosse sob muitos aspectos um progresso, tornou-se um tanto deprimente depois de algum tempo."**

-Acredito que sim – comentou Remus, tristemente.

"**Harry ficava em seu quarto, com a nova coruja por companhia.**

**Decidira chamá-la Edwiges, um nome que encontrara em **_**História da Magia**_**."**

-Tu abriste aquele livro? – Perguntaram Hermione, Ron e os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

Então todos falaram ao mesmo tempo:

-Harry, estou tão orgulhosa de ti! – Exclamou Hermione.

-Estou surpreendido contigo, amigo – comentou Ron.

-Harry, estamos tão desiludidos contigo! – Exclamaram os gêmeos.

-Hermione, obrigado. Ron, ehn. Gred, Forge, vão-se lixar – ele respondeu.

"**Seus livros de escola eram muito interessantes."**

Os gêmeos bufaram mas Harry ignorou-os.

"**Deitava-se na cama e lia até tarde da noite."**

-Confesso-me surpreendida, Sr. Potter – comentou Sprout.

-Também nós, professora, também nós – disseram os gêmeos, balançando as cabeças solenemente.

-Pelo lado positivo – ela completou, olhando de lado para os ruivos.

Os gêmeos pareciam ofendidos, a boca aberta em indignação. Olhando para o rapaz, fizeram um gesto rude com a mão, que lhes ganhou olhares dos mais velhos.

-Fantástico, os vossos dedos são maiores que os vossos… - começou Harry, antes de ser cortado por uma mão à frente da sua boca.

-Harry James Potter, controla a linguagem! – Exclamou Tonks, a dona da tal mão, enquanto os amigos riam e os adultos lançavam-lhe o mesmo olhar que lançaram aos gêmeos, anteriormente.

Harry virou-se para ela, tomando a mão da rapariga na sua.

-Às suas ordens, _my lady_ – ele respondeu, levando a mão da rapariga à boca e beijando-a, suavemente.

Ele voltou a ler, ignorando o rubor que surgira nas bochechas da rapariga.

"**Edwiges voava para dentro e para fora da janela, quando queria. Era uma sorte que tia Petúnia não aparecesse mais para passar o aspirador de pó, porque Edwiges não parava de trazer ratos mortos para o quarto."**

-Foi pena não ter encontrado um certo rato… - Remus murmurou sob a sua respiração.

"**Toda noite, antes de se deitar para dormir, Harry riscava mais um dia no pedaço de papel que pregara na parede, para contar os dias que faltavam até primeiro de setembro.**

**No último dia de agosto ele achou melhor falar com os tios sobre a ida à estação"**

-Tinhas de deixar para a última da hora, não era? – Perguntou Minerva, abanando a cabeça, exasperada.

"**no dia seguinte, por isso desceu à sala de estar onde eles estavam assistindo a um programa de auditório na televisão. Pigarreou para avisar que estava ali e Dudley deu um berro e saiu correndo da sala."**

Alguns risos entredentes foram ouvidos.

-Queres dizer "e saiu a arrastar-se da sala", certo? – Perguntou Fred, rindo.

"— **Hum... Tio Vernon?**

**Tio Vernon grunhiu para indicar que estava escutando.**

— **Hum... Preciso estar amanhã na estação para... Embarcar para Hogwarts.**

**Tio Válter grunhiu outra vez.**

— **Será que o senhor podia me dar uma carona?**

**Grunhido. Harry supôs que quisesse dizer sim."**

-Caramba Harry, entendes cobras e trolls? – Perguntou Bill, fingindo surpresa. Os outros riram do comentário.

"— **Muito obrigado.**

**E já ia voltando para cima quando tio Vernon falou de verdade.**

— **Que modo engraçado de ir para a escola de magia, de trem. Os tapetes mágicos furaram todos?"**

-Tapetes mágicos?! – Exclamou Hermione, indignada. – São ilegais, todos sabem isso!

"**Harry não respondeu.**

— **Onde fica essa escola afinal?"**

-Escócia – Hermione respondeu, ganhando um olhar aborrecido de Harry.

— **Não sei — disse Harry pensando nisso pela primeira vez. Tirou do bolso o bilhete de passagem que Hagrid lhe dera. — Vou tomar o trem na plataform às onze horas — leu.**

**A tia e o tio arregalam os olhos.**

— **Plataforma o quê?"**

-É surdo ou tem má memória? – Perguntou Ginny, rindo.

-Nenhum dos dois, apenas idiota – Harry respondeu, piscando-lhe o olho.

O cabelo de Tonks mudou novamente para vermelho flamejante.

"— **Nove e três quartos.**

— **Não diga bobagens — repreendeu tio Vernon — Não existe plataforma nove e três quartos.**

— **Está no meu bilhete.**

— **Loucos — disse tio Vernon — , todos eles. Você vai ver. É só esperar. Está bem, levaremos você até a estação. De qualquer maneira tínhamos de ir a Londres amanhã ou nem me daria ao trabalho.**

— **Por que o senhor vai a Londres? — perguntou Harry, tentando manter a conversa cordial."**

-Aw, Harry – começou George.

-Isso é tão querido! – Exclamou Fred. – Mas sabes…

-Não é possível ter uma conversa cordial com trolls – terminaram os gêmeos em conjunto.

-Oh, eu sei disso, acredita – Harry informou, divertido.

Ninguém comentou. Alguns sabiam ao que ele se referia, enquanto que os outros sabiam que de nada adiantaria perguntar, pois Harry não iria responder.

"— **Vamos levar Dudley ao hospital — rosnou tio Vernon — Precisamos mandar cortar aquele rabo vermelho antes de mandá-lo para Smeltings."**

-Imagina só a cara dos médicos – comentou Tonks, rindo e sendo seguida por vários.

"**Harry acordou às cinco horas na manhã seguinte e estava demasiado excitado e nervoso para voltar a dormir.**

**Levantou-se e vestiu o jeans porque não queria entrar na estação com as vestes de bruxo, mudaria de roupa no trem."**

-Inteligente, Potter – grunhiu Moody, aprovadoramente.

"**Verificou novamente a lista de Hogwarts para se certificar de que tinha tudo de que precisava, viu se Edwiges estava bem trancada na gaiola e então ficou andando pelo quarto à espera que os Dursley se levantassem. Duas horas mais tarde, a mala enorme e pesada de Harry fora colocada no carro dos Dursley. Tia Petúnia convencera Dudley a se sentar ao lado do primo e eles partiram.**

**Chegaram à estação de King's Cross às 10:30h. Vernon jogou a mala de Harry num carrinho e empurrou-o até a estação,"**

-Isso é… estranhamente simpático – comentou Flitwick, inseguro.

"**num gesto curiosamente bondoso"**

-Grandes mentes pensam igual – ecoaram os gêmeos, rindo.

"**até o tio Vernon parar diante das plataformas com um sorriso maldoso.**

— **Bom, aqui estamos, moleque. Plataforma nove, plataforma dez. A sua plataforma devia estar aí no meio, mas parece que ainda não a construíram, não é mesmo?**

**Ele tinha razão, é claro. Havia um grande número nove de plástico no alto de uma plataforma e um grande número dez no alto da plataforma seguinte, mas no meio, não havia nada.**

— **Tenha um bom período letivo — disse tio Vernon com um sorriso ainda mais maldoso. E foi-se embora sem dizer mais nada."**

-Eles deixaram-te sozinho?! – Exclamou McGonagall, furiosa.

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros e voltou a ler.

"**Harry se virou e viu o carro dos Dursley partir. Os três estavam rindo, Harry sentiu a boca seca. Que diabo iria fazer? Estava começando a atrair uma porção de olhares curiosos por causa da Edwiges. Teria que perguntar a alguém."**

-Oh, não, Harry. Não faças isso – pediu Remus, urgentemente.

-Belo concelho – comentou Harry, falsamente alegre. - Devias ter-me dito isso… há 4 anos atrás – ele finalizou, a sua falsa alegria diminuindo gradualmente.

Remus bufou mas não disse mais nada.

"**Parou um guarda que ia passando, mas não mencionou a plataforma nove e três quartos. O guarda nunca ouvira falar em Hogwarts e quando Harry não soube lhe dizer em que parte do país a escola ficava, ele começou a mostrar aborrecimento, como se Harry estivesse se fazendo de burro de propósito."**

-Oh, não, meu bom senhor. O nosso pequeno Harry não precisa de fingir – comentou um dos gêmeos, olhando maliciosamente para Harry.

-Hey! – O rapaz exclamou, ofendido.

"**Desesperado, Harry perguntou pelo trem que partia às onze horas, mas o guarda disse que não havia nenhum. Ao fim, o guarda se afastou, resmungando contra pessoas que o faziam perder tempo. Harry tentou por tudo no mundo não entrar em pânico. Pelo grande relógio em cima do quadro que anunciava os trens que chegavam, só lhe restavam mais dez minutos para embarcar no trem de Hogwarts e ele não tinha ideia de como ia fazer isso, estava perdido no meio da estação com uma mala que mal podia levantar, o bolso cheio de dinheiro de bruxo e uma corujona.**

**Hagrid devia ter esquecido de lhe dizer alguma coisa que tinha de fazer, como bater no terceiro tijolo à esquerda para entrar no Beco Diagonal. Perguntou-se se deveria tirar a varinha da mala e começar a bater no coletor de bilhetes entre as plataformas nove e dez."**

-Isso seria sem dúvida interessante de se ver – comentou Tonks, sorrindo, divertida.

-Não te preocupes, Harry! Weasleys ao salvamento! – Exclamou Ron, piscando-lhe o olho.

"**Naquele instante um grupo de pessoas passou às suas costas e ele entreouviu algumas palavras que diziam...**

—**... Cheio de muggles, é claro...**

**Harry deu meia-volta. Era uma mulher gorda que falava com quatro meninos, todos de cabelos cor de fogo.**

**Cada um deles estava empurrando à frente uma mala como a de Harry e levavam uma coruja. O coração aos saltos, Harry os seguiu empurrando o carrinho. Eles pararam e ele também, bem próximo para ouvir o que diziam.**

— **Agora, qual é o número da plataforma? — perguntou a mãe dos meninos."**

-Ela faz sempre isso, quando há alguém mais novo que não vai para Hogwarts. Não percebo bem porquê, é uma espécie de tradição – Bill informou.

"— **Nove e três quartos — ouviu-se a voz fina de uma menininha, também de cabelos ruivos que estava segurando a mão da mulher.**

— **Mamãe, não posso ir...?"**

Ginny corou, enquanto os amigos e irmãos riam.

"— **Você ainda não tem idade, Ginny, agora fique quieta. Está bem, Percy, você vai primeiro.**

**O que parecia o menino mais velho marchou em direção às plataformas nove e dez. Harry observou-o, tomando o cuidado de não piscar para não perder nada, mas assim que o menino chegou à linha divisória entre as duas plataformas, um grande grupo de turistas invadiu a plataforma à frente dele e quando uma mochila acabou de passar, o menino havia desaparecido."**

Fred e George fizeram barulhos de descrença, ganhando olhares de quase todos os restantes.

"— **Fred, você agora — mandou a mulher gorda.**

— **Eu não sou Fred, sou George — retrucou o menino. — Francamente, mulher, você diz que é nossa mãe? Não consegue ver que sou o George?**

— **Desculpe, George, querido.**

— **É brincadeira, eu sou o Fred — disse o menino, e foi."**

-Vocês não se cansam desse truque patético? – Perguntou Moody, aborrecido.

-Vocês não se cansam de cair nesse truque patético – Respondeu George, rindo.

-Sim, nós estamos a tentar ensinar uma lição! – Exclamou Fred. – Afinal, como é que vocês não vêm que eu sou o George? Sou muito mais bonito!

-Cala a boca, Fred – disse Harry, sorrindo maldosamente.

Os gêmeos levaram a mão direita ao coração e pareciam prestes a desmaiar. Harry revirou os olhos e voltou a ler.

"**O irmão gêmeo gritou para ele se apressar, e ele deve ter atendido, porque um segundo depois, sumiu, mas como fizera aquilo?"**

-Magia – Ron comentou, solenemente.

Harry ignorou.

"**Agora o terceiro irmão estava se encaminhando rapidamente para a barreira, estava quase lá e, então, de repente, não estava mais em parte alguma.**

**E foi só.**

— **Com licença — dirigiu-se Harry à mulher gorda.**

— **Olá, querido. É a primeira vez que vai a Hogwarts? O Ron é novo também.**

**Ela apontou o último filho, o mais moço. Era alto, magro e desengonçado, com sardas, mãos e pés grandes e um nariz comprido."**

-Obrigado, amigo, devo-te uma – disse Ron, rindo da própria descrição.

"— **É — respondeu Harry. — A coisa é, a coisa é que não sei como...**

— **Como chegar à plataforma? — disse ela com bondade, e Harry concordou com a cabeça.**

— **Não se preocupe. Basta caminhar diretamente para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Não pare e não tenha medo de bater nela, isto é muito importante. Melhor fazer isso meio correndo se estiver nervoso. Vá, vá antes de Ron.**

— **Hum... Ok.**

**E Harry virou o carrinho e encarou a barreira. Parecia muito sólida."**

-Sabem, os tijolos costumam ter essa particularidade – Harry informou, sarcasticamente.

"**Ele começou a andar em direção a ela. As pessoas a caminho das plataformas nove e dez o empurravam. Harry apressou o passo. Ia bater direto no coletor de bilhetes e então ia se complicar, curvando-se para o caminho ele desatou a correr, a barreira estava cada vez mais próxima. Não poderia parar, o carrinho estava descontrolado, ele estava a um passo de distância, fechou os olhos se preparando para a colisão..."**

-Péssimista – Tonks comentou, ao seu lado, ganhando um olhar do rapaz.

"**E ela não aconteceu... Ele continuou correndo. Abriu os olhos.**

**Uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada à plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava "**_**Expresso de Hogwarts 11 horas**_**". Harry olhou para trás e viu um arco de ferro forjado no lugar onde estivera o coletor de bilhetes com os dizeres "**_**Plataforma 9 e ½".**_** Conseguira."**

Várias pessoas aplaudiram.

-Eu realmente preciso de arranjar novos amigos – Harry suspirou, ganhando olhares de vários e um estalo na parte de trás da cabeça de Tonks e Hermione.

-De preferência, alguns menos violentos – ele finalizou, olhando para as duas enquanto esfregava a parte de trás da cabeça.

"**A fumaça da locomotiva se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam, enquanto gatos de todas as cores trançavam por entre as pernas delas. Corujas piavam umas para as outras, descontentes, sobrepondo-se à balbúrdia e ao barulho das malas pesadas que eram arrastadas.**

**Os primeiros vagões já estavam cheios de estudantes, uns debruçados às janelas conversando com as famílias, outros brigando por causa dos lugares. Harry empurrou o carrinho pela plataforma procurando um lugar vago. Passou por um garoto de rosto redondo que estava dizendo:**

— **Vó, perdi meu sapo outra vez."**

-Nev – disseram os mais novos, rindo.

"— **Ah, Neville — ele ouviu a senhora suspirar.**

**Um garoto com cabelos rastafári estava cercado por um pequeno grupo de meninos.**

— **Deixe a gente espiar, Lee, vamos.**

**O menino levantou a tampa de uma caixa que carregava nos braços e as pessoas em volta deram gritos e berros quando uma coisa dentro da caixa esticou para fora uma perna comprida e peluda."**

Ron novamente estremeceu.

"**Harry continuou andando pela aglomeração até que encontrou um compartimento vago no final do trem. Primeiro pôs Edwiges para dentro e começou a empurrar e a forçar com a mala em direção à porta do trem. Tentou erguê-la pelos degraus acima, mas mal conseguiu suspender uma ponta e duas vezes deixou-a cair dolorosamente em cima do pé."**

-Compreendo a tua dor, amigo – comentou Bill, lembrando-se de ter feito exatamente o mesmo, pelo menos 7 vezes.

"— **Quer uma ajuda? — Era um dos gêmeos ruivos que ele seguira para atravessar a barreira."**

-Quem diria que os gêmeos podiam ajudar alguém! – Exclamou Hermione, verdadeiramente espantada.

"— **Por favor — Harry ofegou.**

— **Fred! Vem dar uma ajuda aqui!**

**Com a ajuda dos gêmeos, a mala de Harry finalmente foi colocada em um canto do compartimento.**

— **Obrigado — disse Harry, afastando os cabelos suados dos olhos.**

— **Que é isso? — perguntou de repente um dos gêmeos apontando para a cicatriz de Harry.**

— **Caramba — disse o outro gêmeo. — Você é...?**

— **Ele é — disse o outro gêmeo. — Não é? — acrescentou para Harry.**

— **O quê? — indagou Harry.**

— **Harry Potter — disseram os gêmeos em coro.**

— **Ah, ele — disse Harry"**

-"Ah, ele"? – Perguntou Sprout divertida, enquanto os outros riam e Harry corava.

-Não estava habituado a ser famoso! – Ele exclamou, defensivamente.

" — **Quero dizer, é, sou.**

**Os dois garotos olharam boquiabertos e Harry sentiu que estava corando. Então, para seu alívio, ouviram uma voz pela porta aberta do trem.**

— **Fred? George? Vocês estão aí?**

— **Estamos indo, mamãe.**

**Dando uma última espiada em Harry, os gêmeos saltaram para fora do trem.**

**Harry sentou-se à janela onde, meio escondido, podia observar a família de cabelos ruivos na plataforma e ouvir o que diziam."**

-É claro – comentaram os Weasley, Hermione, Tonks e Remus.

Harry revirou os olhos. Ele apenas tinha observado porque nunca vira uma família de feiticeiros de perto. É claro que muitas vezes ele observava também as famílias muggles mas era apenas porque ele não tinha uma família, não sabia como era e tinha inveja de quem tinha, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo. Ele preferiu não comentar, contudo. Não gostava de receber olhares de pena.

Os mais velhos, que não comentaram, pareciam perceber contudo, e lançaram-lhe olhares de tristeza que ele ignorou.

"**A mãe tinha acabado de puxar o lenço.**

— **Ron, você está com uma crosta no nariz.**

**O menino mais novo tentou fugir, mas ela o agarrou e começou a limpar aponta do nariz dele."**

-Mais uma vez, obrigado, amigo – Ron agradeceu sarcasticamente, desta vez sem rir, ao contrário dos irmãos e de Hermione que tapara a boca com a mão, abafando o seu riso.

"— **Mamãe, sai para lá — Desvencilhou-se.**

— **Aaaah, o Roniquinho está com uma coisa no nariz? — caçoou um dos gêmeos.**

— **Cale a boca — disse Ron.**

— **Onde está o Percy? — perguntou a mãe.**

— **Está vindo aí.**

**O garoto mais velho vinha vindo. Já vestira as vestes largas e pretas de Hogwarts e Harry reparou que tinha um distintivo de prata reluzente com a letra "M".**

— **Não posso demorar, mãe — falou ele. — Estou lá na frente, os monitores têm dois vagões separados...**

— **Ah, você é monitor, Percy? — perguntou um dos gêmeos, com ar de grande surpresa. — Devia ter avisado, não fazíamos ideia.**

— **Espere aí, acho que me lembro de ter ouvido ele dizer alguma coisa — disse o outro gêmeo. — Uma vez...**

— **Ou duas...**

— **Um minuto...**

— **O verão todo."**

-Realmente não percebo – começou George.

-Ele falava daquilo como se fosse realmente… vocês sabem – continuou Fred.

-Algo para se orgulhar – finalizou George.

-Hey! – Exclamaram Bill e Ron.

-Desculpa, Bill – desculparam-se os gêmeos.

-Mas eu realmente não percebo porque é que o Ron é monitor – comentou George, sem malícia. – Sempre pensei que o Harry fosse escolhido para o cargo.

Ninguém reparou na sombra de tristeza que passou pelos olhos de Dumbledore.

-Nah, eu meti-me em demasiadas coisas – Harry respondeu, rindo.

-Também o Ron e a Hermione – respondeu um dos gêmeos.

-E tu tens melhores notas que o Ron – continuou o outro.

Eles não pareciam estar a comentar para gozar ou para embirrar com o irmão mais novo, pareciam estar realmente a ponderar no porquê de Harry não ser monitor.

McGonagall olhou para Dumbledore, à espera de uma explicação.

-Vamos continuar a ler, talvez obtenham as vossas respostas no 5º livro – Dumbledore interrompeu.

Harry olhou para ele com um olhar interrogador mas, tal como ele, Ron e Hermione, o diretor não queria falar antes de tempo.

"— **Ah, calem a boca — disse Percy, o monitor.**

— **Afinal por que foi que o Percy ganhou vestes novas? — disse um dos gêmeos.**

— **Porque é monitor — disse a mãe com carinho — Está bem, querido, tenha um bom ano letivo — mande-me uma coruja quando chegar.**

**Ela beijou Percy no rosto e ele foi embora. Então. Virou-se para os gêmeos.**

— **Agora, vocês dois, este ano, se comportem. Se receber mais uma coruja dizendo que vocês... Vocês explodiram um banheiro ou..."**

-Vocês não fizeram isso, pois não? – Perguntou McGonagall, ameaçadora.

-Não, professora! O que lhe dá essa ideia? – eles responderam, fingindo indignação.

"— **Explodiram um banheiro? Nunca explodimos um banheiro.**

— **Mas é uma grande ideia, obrigado, mamãe."**

-É uma lição para a vida: nunca dar ideias a alguém que se mete em sarilhos – comentou Remus, sabiamente.

-E o que é que tu saberias disso? Que eu saiba, eras monitor em Hogwarts – disse Bill.

-Talvez percebam no 3º livro – ele respondeu, piscando o olho a Harry.

"— **Não tem graça. E cuidem do Ron.**

— **Não se preocupe, Roniquinho está seguro com a gente.**

— **Cale a boca — mandou Ron outra vez.**

**Já era quase tão alto quanto os gêmeos e seu nariz continuava vermelho onde a mãe o esfregara."**

-Bate mais no ceguinho – ele comentou, aborrecido, para Harry.

"— **Ei, mãe, advinha? Adivinha quem acabamos de encontrar no trem?**

**Harry recuou o corpo rápido para que eles não o vissem olhando."**

-Boa, não sejas apanhado – Lupin comentou, aprovadoramente, ignorando o olhar de McGonagall, que claramente achava que ele não devia incentivar o rapaz.

"— **Sabe aquele menino de cabelos pretos que estava perto da gente na estação? Sabe quem ele é?**

— **Quem?**

— **Harry Potter!**

**Harry ouviu a vozinha da garotinha.**

— **Ah, mamãe, posso subir no trem para ver ele, mamãe, ali, por favor..."**

-Ele não é uma atração turística! – Guinchou Flitwick.

Ginny corou e murmurou um pedido de desculpas para Harry, que apenas lhe sorriu.

"— **Você já o viu, Gina, e o coitado não é um bicho de zoológico para você ficar olhando. É ele mesmo, Fred? Como é que você sabe?**

— **Perguntei a ele. Vi a cicatriz. Está lá mesmo, parece um raio.**

— **Coitadinho. Não admira que estivesse sozinho. Foi tão educado quando me perguntou como entrar na plataforma."**

-Um milagre, tendo em conta que foste criado com pessoas sem qualquer educação – comentou Moody.

Tonks bufou:

-Sim, Moody… pessoas, claro.

"— **Deixa para lá, você acha que ele se lembra como era o Você-Sabe-Quem?"**

Várias pessoas olharam para ambos os gêmeos de lado, não sabendo qual era Fred.

-Ele é o Fred – exclamaram os dois ruivos apontando para o outro.

"**De repente a mãe ficou muito séria.**

— **Proíbo-lhe de perguntar a ele, Fred. Não, não se atreva. Como se ele precisasse de alguém para lhe lembrar uma coisa dessas no primeiro dia de escola."**

-Eu realmente espero que vocês não lhe tenham perguntado – disse Bill, com um olhar severo.

"— **Está bem, não precisa ficar nervosa.**

**Ouviu-se um apito.**

— **Depressa! — disse a mãe, e os três garotos subiram no trem.**

**Debruçaram-se na janela para a mãe lhes dar um beijo de despedida e a irmãzinha começou a chorar.**

— **Não chore, Gina, vamos lhe mandar um monte de corujas.**

— **Vamos lhe mandar uma tampa de vaso de Hogwarts."**

-Eu não recebi isso – comentou Ginny, tristemente.

-Eu recebi – respondeu Harry, revirando os olhos.

-Desculpa, mana, pensámos que o Harry precisava mais – Fred explicou.

-Foi confiscada pela Madame Pomfrey, contudo – Harry explicou. – Ela pareceu não considerar aquilo "higiénico" – ele finalizou, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

Fred e George assumiram novamente as suas expressões ofendidas:

-Nós desinfetámos aquilo! – Ele exclamaram e Harry riu.

"— **George!**

— **Estou só brincando, mamãe.**

**O trem começou a andar. Harry viu a mãe dos garotos acenando e a irmã, meio risonha, meio chorosa, correndo para acompanhar o trem até ele ganhar velocidade e ela ficar para trás acenando.**

**Harry observou a menina e a mãe desaparecerem quando o trem fez a curva. As casas passaram num relâmpago pela janela.**

**Harry sentiu uma grande excitação. Não sabia onde estava indo, mas tinha de ser melhor do que o lugar que estava deixando para trás."**

-Definitivamente melhor – comentou Hermione, sorrindo.

Harry já não tinha tanta certeza disso. Por um lado, ao entrar no mundo feiticeiro, boas coisas aconteceram: ele conheceu ótimas pessoas, arranjou dois melhores amigos, conheceu… Tonks, Sirius, os Weasley, Remus…, descobriu mais sobre os seus pais…

Por outro lado, coisas más também aconteceram: ele envolveu-se em várias situações que podiam ter acabado na sua morte, todas as visões que ele vira através de Voldemort, todas as vezes que o enfrentou, ter sido torturado, ter presenciado a morte de Cedric…

Ele decidiu não responder a Hermione e voltar a ler.

"**A porta da cabine se abriu e o ruivinho mais moço entrou.**

— **Tem alguém sentado aqui? — perguntou, apontando para o assento em frente ao de Harry — O resto do trem está cheio.**

**Harry respondeu que não, com um aceno de cabeça, e o garoto se sentou. Olhou para Harry e em seguida olhou depressa para fora, fingindo que não tinha olhado. Harry reparou que ele ainda tinha uma mancha preta no nariz."**

-Tens de ser assim tão observador? – O ruivo perguntou, aborrecido.

"— **Oi, Ron — os gêmeos estavam de volta.**

— **Escuta aqui, vamos para o meio do trem. Lee Jordan trouxe uma tarântula gigante.**

— **Certo — resmungou Ron.**

— **Harry — disse o outro gêmeo — nós já nos apresentamos? Fred e George Weasley. E este é o Ron, nosso irmão. Vejo vocês mais tarde, então.**

— **Tchau — disseram Harry e Ron.**

**Os gêmeos fecharam a porta da cabine ao passar.**

— **Você é Harry Potter mesmo? — Rony deixou escapar."**

-Então, Ron! – Exclamou George. – Até parece que não confias em nós!

-Porque será? – Ele perguntou, sarcasticamente.

"**Harry confirmou com a cabeça.**

— **Ah, bom, pensei que fosse uma brincadeira do Fred e do George e você tem mesmo... Sabe...**

**Apontou para a testa de Harry. Harry afastou a franja para mostrar a cicatriz em forma de raio. Ron olhou.**

— **Então foi aí que Você-Sabe-Quem...?**

— **Foi, mas não me lembro.**

— **De nada? — perguntou Rony ansioso."**

-Weasley! – Exclamou McGonagall, indignada.

-Desculpa, amigo – ele desculpou-se, as suas orelhas muito vermelhas.

Harry encolheu os ombros e voltou a ler.

"— **Bom... Lembro de muita luz verde, mas nada mais.**

— **Uau!**

**Ele ficou parado uns minutos olhando para Harry, depois, como se de repente tivesse se dado conta do que estava fazendo, olhou depressa para fora da janela outra vez.**

— **Todos na sua família são bruxos? — perguntou Harry, que achava Ron tão interessante quanto Ron o achava.**

— **Hum... São, acho que sim. Acho que mamãe tem um primo em segundo grau que é contador, mas ninguém nunca fala nele."**

-A mãe já me falou sobre ele – informou Bill. – Eles eram muito próximos quando eram novos mas quando ele descobriu que ela era feiticeira passou-se e nunca mais nos falou.

"— **Então você já deve saber muitas mágicas.**

**Os Weasley aparentemente eram uma dessas antigas famílias de bruxos de que o menino pálido no Beco Diagonal falara."**

-Desculpa, amigo – disse, desta vez, Harry.

"— **Ouvi dizer que você foi viver com os muggles. Como é que eles são?**

— **Horríveis... Bom, nem todos. Mas minha tia e meu tio e meu primo são, eu gostaria de ter tido três irmãos bruxos.**

— **Cinco. — Por alguma razão, ele pareceu triste. — Sou o sexto de minha família a ir para Hogwarts. Pode-se dizer que tenho de fazer justiça ao nosso nome. Bill e Charlie já terminaram a escola. Bill foi monitor-chefe e Charlie foi capitão do time de Quidditch. Agora Percy é monitor. Fred e George fazem muita bagunça, mas tiram notas muito boas e todo mundo acha que eles são realmente engraçados. Todos esperam que eu me saia tão bem quanto os outros, mas se eu me sair bem, não será nada de mais, porque eles fizeram isso primeiro."**

-Não fazia ideia que te sentia assim, Ron… - comentou Ginny, tristemente. Os gêmeos e Bill apenas o olhavam, espantados.

-Acho que já te destacaste – Harry disse, sorrindo.

Ron lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Ninguém mais disse nada, vendo que Ron não estava confortável com aquele assunto.

"**E também não se ganha nada novo quando se tem cinco irmãos. Uso as vestes velhas de Bill, a varinha velha de Charlie e o rato velho do Percy..."**

Harry apertou o livro com força.

"**Ron meteu a mão no bolso interno do paletó e tirou um rato cinzento e gordo que estava dormindo.**

— **O nome dele é Scabbers e ele é inútil,"**

-Podes dizê-lo novamente – Lupin murmurou ferozmente.

"**quase nunca acorda. Percy ganhou uma coruja de meu pai por ter sido escolhido monitor, mas eles não podiam ter... quero dizer, em vez disso ganhei Scabbers.**

**As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. Parecia estar achando que falara demais, porque voltou a olhar para fora pela janela."**

Mais uma vez, ninguém quis comentar.

"**Harry não achava nada de mais que alguém não tivesse dinheiro para comprar uma coruja. Afinal, ele nunca tivera dinheiro algum na vida até um mês atrás, e disse isso ao Ron, e disse também o que sentira quando usava as roupas velhas de Dudley e jamais ganhara um presente de aniversário decente. Isto pareceu animar Rony um pouco."**

-Animar-se com a pobreza dos outros, honestamente… - Moody murmurou sob a sua respiração.

"—**... E até Hagrid me contar, eu não sabia o que era ser bruxo nem quem eram meus pais nem o Voldemort.**

**Ron ficou pasmo.**

— **Que foi?**

— **Você disse o nome do Você-Sabe-Quem! — exclamou Rony parecendo ao mesmo tempo chocado e impressionado — Eu achava que de todas as pessoas, você...**

— **Não estou tentando ser corajoso nem nada dizendo o nome dele. É que nunca soube que não se podia dizer. Está vendo o que quero dizer? Tenho muito que aprender... Aposto — acrescentou, pondo pela primeira vez em palavras algo que o andava preocupando muito ultimamente — aposto que vou ser o pior da classe."**

-Nada disso, Harry – Flitwick comentou, sorrindo.

"— **Não vai ser não. Tem uma porção de gente que vem de famílias de muggles e aprende bem depressa."**

-Hermione – nomearam os Weasley e Harry.

Ela corou mas sorriu.

"**Enquanto conversavam, o trem saiu de Londres. Agora corriam por campos cheios de vacas e carneiros. Ficaram calados por um tempo, contemplando os campos e as estradinhas passarem num lampejo.**

**Por volta do meio-dia e meia ouviram um grande barulho no corredor e uma mulher toda sorrisos e covinhas abriu a porta e perguntou:**

— **Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?**

**Harry, que não tomara café da manhã ergueu-se de um salto, mas as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas outra vez e ele murmurou que trouxera sanduíches. Harry foi até o corredor.**

**Nunca tivera dinheiro para doces na casa dos Dursley e agora que seus bolsos retiniam com moedas de ouro e prata, estava disposto a comprar quantas barrinhas de chocolate pudesse carregar,"**

Remus suspirou, sonhadoramente.

-Remus? – Perguntou Sprout, preocupada.

-Ah, certo – comentou Harry, rindo. – O Sirius comentou qualquer coisa sobre o Remus ter uma espécie de paixão por chocolate.

-Mentira! – Ele exclamou revoltado.

-O primeiro passo para a recuperação, é admitires que tens um problema, Remus– comentou Fred, numa voz sábia.

-Estamos aqui para te apoiar a ultrapassares essa tua paixão – finalizou George, solenemente.

-Eu não tenho uma paixão por chocolate! – Ele exclamou, novamente.

-Sim, Remus, tudo o que quiseres – concordou Harry, rindo.

"**mas a mulher não tinha barrinhas. Tinha feijõezinhos de todos os sabores,"**

-NÃO! – Gritou George.

-Ultrapassa isso, Gred – Harry comentou, revirando os olhos.

"**balas de goma, chicles de bola, sapos de chocolate, tortinhas de abóbora, bolos de caldeirão, varinhas de alcaçuz e várias outras coisas estranhas que Harry nunca vira na sua vida.**

**Não querendo perder nada, ele comprou uma de cada e pagou à mulher onze sicles de prata e sete nuques.**

**Rony arregalou os olhos quando Harry trouxe tudo para a cabine e despejou no assento vazio.**

— **Que fome, hein?**

— **Morrendo de fome — respondeu Harry, dando uma grande dentada na tortinha de abóbora.**

**Rony tirara um embrulho encaroçado e abriu-o. Havia quatro sanduíches dentro. Abriu um e disse:**

— **Ela sempre se esquece que não gosto de carne enlatada.**

— **Troco com você por um desses — propôs Harry, oferecendo um pastelão de carne. — Tome..."**

-Que querido, Harry - Ginny comentou, sorrindo.

Tonks olhou-a de lado e chegou-se mais para perto de Harry, numa atitude um pouco possessiva.

"— **Você não vai querer isso, é muito seco. Ela não tem muito tempo — acrescentou depressa. — Você sabe, somos cinco.**

— **Come... Coma um pastelão — disse Harry, que nunca tivera nada para dividir com alguém antes, aliás, nem ninguém com quem dividir. Era uma sensação gostosa, sentar-se ali com Ron, acabar com todas as tortas e bolos de Harry (os sanduíches ficaram esquecidos).**

— **Que é isso? — perguntou Harry a Ron, mostrando um pacote de sapos de chocolate. — Eles não são sapos de verdade, são? — Estava começando a achar que nada o surpreenderia.**

— **Não. Mas vê qual é a figurinha, está me faltando a Agripa.**

— **O quê?**

— **Claro que você não sabe, os sapos de chocolate têm figurinhas dentro, sabe, para colecionar, bruxas e bruxos famosos. Tenho umas quinhentas, mas não tenho a Agripa nem o Ptolomeu."**

-Tenho e tenho – informou Tonks, orgulhosa, ignorando o olhar invejoso de Ron.

-É a minha miúda – disse Harry rindo e Tonks corou, encostando a sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

"**Harry abriu o sapo de chocolate e puxou a figurinha. Era a cara de um homem. Usava óculos de meia-lua, tinha um nariz comprido e torto, cabelos esvoaçantes cor de prata, barba e bigode."**

-Alby! – Exclamaram os gêmeos, aplaudindo o homem que riu e curvou a cabeça.

"**Sob o retrato havia o nome Albus Dumbledore.**

— **Então este é Dumbledore! — exclamou Harry.**

— **Não me diga que nunca ouviu falar de Dumbledore! Quer me dar um sapo? Quem sabe eu tiro a Agripa. Obrigado.**

**Harry virou o verso da figurinha e leu:**

_**Alvo Dumbledore, atualmente diretor Hogwarts.**_

_**Considerado por muitos o maior bruxo dos tempos modernos. Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, por ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão e por desenvolver um trabalho em alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel."**_

Harry interrompeu a leitura para bater com a cabeça na mesa. Mesmo após 4 anos, ele ainda não acreditava que toda a informação necessária tinha estado bem à sua frente.

-Continuando – ele disse, ignorando os olhares espantados e confusos de todos exceto Ron e Hermione.

"_**O Professor Dumbledore gosta de música de câmara e bowling.**_

**Harry virou de novo o cartão e viu, para seu espanto, que o rosto de Dumbledore havia desaparecido.**

— **Ele desapareceu!**

— **Ora, você não pode esperar que ele fique aí o dia todo. Depois ele volta. Não, tirei a Morgana outra vez e já tenho umas seis... Você quer? Pode começar a colecionar.**

**Os olhos de Ron se desviaram para a pilha de sapos de chocolate que continuavam fechados."**

-Subtil Ronald, muito subtil – Ginny comentou, revirando os olhos.

"— **Sirva-se — disse Harry. — Mas, sabe, no mundo dos trouxas, as pessoas ficam paradas nas fotos.**

— **Ficam? O que, eles não se mexem? — Ron parecia surpreso. — Que coisa esquisita!"**

-Honestamente, devia ser obrigatório para todos os sangue-puros frequentarem a aula de Estudos Muggles – Hermione disse.

-Isso seria fantástico, imagina a cara do Malfoy. Completamente glorioso, aposto – Harry comentou sarcasticamente e os amigos riram.

"**Harry arregalou os olhos quando Dumbledore voltou para a figurinha e lhe deu um sorrisinho."**

-Primeiro – começou Fred.

-… uma cobra atira-se a ti – continuou George.

-Agora é um cartão de Albus Dumbledore? – Finalizaram ambos, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Harry corou furiosamente enquanto todos os outros riam, incluindo Dumbledore.

"**Ron estava mais interessado em comer os sapos do que em olhar os bruxos e bruxas famosas, mas Harry não conseguia despregar os olhos deles. Logo não tinha só Dumbledore e Morgana, como também Hengisto de Woodcroft, Alberico Grunnion, Circe, Paraceko e Merlim. Por fim ele despregou os olhos da druida Cliodna que estava coçando o nariz, para abrir o saquinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.**

— **Você vai ter que tomar cuidado com essas aí — alertou Rony. — Quando dizem todos os sabores eles querem dizer **_**todos os sabores**_**. Sabe, todos os sabores comuns como chocolate, hortelã e laranja, mas também espinafre, fígado e bucho. George jurou que sentiu gosto de vómito uma vez."**

-É verdade, desde aí nunca mais os comi – Fred comentou, solenemente.

-Parabéns Fred, queres um biscoito? – Harry perguntou, revirando os olhos.

-A sério, como é que consegues?! – Os gêmeos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Harry voltou a ler, sorrindo convencidamente.

"**Ron apanhou uma balinha verde, examinou-a atentamente e mordeu uma ponta.**

— **Eca! Está vendo? Couve-de-bruxelas.**

**Eles se divertiram comendo as balas. Harry tirou torrada, coco, feijão cozido, morango, caril, capim, café, sardinha e chegou a reunir coragem para morder a ponta de uma bala cinzenta meio gozada que Rony não queria pegar, e que era pimenta."**

-Nada mau – Remus comentou.

"**Os campos que passavam agora pela janela estavam ficando mais silvestres. As plantações tinham desaparecido. Agora havia matas, rios serpeantes e morros verde-escuros.**

**Ouviram uma batida à porta da cabine e o menino de rosto redondo, por quem Harry passara na plataforma 9 e ¾, entrou. Parecia choroso.**

— **Desculpem, mas vocês viram um sapo?"**

-Porque é que eu não estou surpreendida? – comentou a professora Sprout, sorrindo com carinho para o seu melhor aluno.

"**Quando os dois sacudiram a cabeça, ele chorou.**

— **Perdi ele! Está sempre fugindo de mim!**

— **Ele vai aparecer — consolou Harry."**

-Sempre tão querido, Harry – Ginny comentou novamente, rindo, fazendo o moreno corar.

Tonks bufou.

Todos olharam para ela confusos exceto, claro, o mais velho dos Weasley e Lupin que trocaram um olhar que dizia claramente que tinham de falar com ambos.

-Tudo bem? – Perguntou-lhe Harry, preocupado.

-Lê – ela respondeu, friamente.

Harry passou o braço em volta dos ombros da rapariga, acariciando-lhe de leve o braço e voltou a ler, perdendo o sorriso que cruzou a face da rapariga.

— **Vai — disse o menino infeliz. — Se você vir ele...**

**E saiu.**

— **Não sei por que ele está tão chateado — disse Ron. — Se eu tivesse trazido um sapo ia querer perder ele o mais depressa que pudesse."**

Vários riram entredentes.

"**Mas, trouxe Scabbers, por isso nem posso falar nada.**

**O rato continuava a tirar sua soneca no colo de Ron."**

Ron fez uma cara de nojo. Ninguém, exceto Harry, Hermione, Remus e Dumbledore estava a entender.

"— **Ele podia estar morto e ninguém ia saber a diferença — disse Rony desgostoso."**

-Quem me dera – Harry comentou ferozmente, interrompendo a sua leitura.

-Será que alguém me pode explicar o que é que o pobre rato vos fez?! – Exclamou Bill, aborrecido.

Harry ignorou-o e voltou a ler.

"— **Tentei mudar a cor dele para amarelo para deixar ele mais interessante, mas o feitiço não deu certo. Vou-lhe mostrar. Olhe..."**

-Tu realmente tentaste? – Perguntou George, rindo na inocência do seu irmão.

"**Remexeu na mala e tirou uma varinha muito gasta. Estava lascada em alguns pontos e havia uma coisa branca brilhando na ponta.**

— **O pelo do unicórnio está quase saindo. Em todo o caso...**

**Tinha acabado de erguer a varinha quando a porta da cabine abriu outra vez. O menino sem o sapo estava de volta, mas desta vez tinha uma garota em sua companhia. Ela já estava usando as vestes novas de Hogwarts."**

-Alguém está ansioso… - comentou Flitwick, virando-se para Hermione, que corou, confirmando as suas suspeitas de que a citada no livro era ela.

"— **Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele.**

**Tinha um tom de voz mandão, os cabelos castanhos muito cheios e os dentes da frente meio grandes."**

-Harry! – Ela exclamou, indignada enquanto todos os outros tentavam esconder os seus risos.

-Ora, Herms, éramos todos uns putos de 11 anos! – Ele respondeu, defensivamente, apesar do sorriso que brincava nos seus lábios.

-Ugh – ela suspirou. – E não me chames Herms!

"— **Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo — respondeu Ron, mas a menina não estava escutando, olhava para a varinha na mão dele."**

-Ahhhhh… - Fred começou, prevertido.

-Não tinhas nada melhor para olhar? – Perguntou George, no mesmo tom.

Ron e Hermione coraram tanto como os cabelos dos ruivos.

"— **Você está fazendo mágicas? Quero ver.**

**Sentou-se. Rony pareceu desconcertado."**

-Suponho que não estejas habituado a ter alguém a assistir enquanto fazes… magia – Harry comentou, alinhando na brincadeira dos gêmeos que estavam agora a rir desalmadamente.

Ron e Hermione coraram ainda mais, se é que era possível.

A maior parte dos adultos não estava a perceber nada.

-Vocês são tão porcos – Tonks suspirou, revirando os olhos.

"— **Hum... Está bem.**

**Pigarreou.**

— **Sol margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro."**

-Vindo de uma família de feiticeiros, era de esperar que assumisses que não era um verdadeiro feitiço, Weasley – Moody comentou ignorando os gêmeos que riam do irmão.

Ron corou e olhou para Harry, implorando com o olhar para que ele continuasse a ler.

"**Ele agitou a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. Scabbers continuou cinzento e completamente adormecido.**

— **Você tem certeza de que esse feitiço está certo? — perguntou a menina. — Bem, não é muito bom, né? Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione Granger, e vocês quem são?**

**Ela disse tudo isso muito depressa."**

-Eu tinha 11 anos! – Ela exclamou, perante os olhares de espanto e alguns que pareciam duvidosos se deviam questionar a sua sanidade ou não.

-Por acaso, tu fazes isso muitas vezes – comentou Ron, ponderando.

-Normalmente quando estás zangada, aborrecida ou nervosa – finalizou Harry.

-Como é que vocês…? – Ela começou.

-Sabem? – Eles completaram juntos. – Aturamos-te há 5 anos, Hermione, e não é nada fácil.

-Disseste zangada? – Bill perguntou. – Pensei que vocês nunca se tivessem zangado.

-Claro que já nos zangámos, há sempre zangas nas amizades, o que interessa é dar a volta por cima, perdoar e seguir em frente – Hermione respondeu.

-Quando é que vocês se zangaram? – Dumbledore perguntou, curioso.

-Para além das óbvias zangas que ocorrem dia sim, dia não entre eles os dois – completou Tonks, apontando para Ron e Hermione.

-Se se referem aos momentos em que estivémos verdadeiramente zangados então… eu e o Ron não suportávamos a Hermione no início do primeiro ano; no terceiro ano, nós os dois voltámos a ficar zangados com ela; apesar de ultrapassarmos isso, aconteceu algo mais e o Ron e ela ficaram zangados, mais do que estas briguinhas diárias, quero dizer; no quarto ano eu e o Ron zangámo-nos… bastante; eles os dois também tiveram uma pequena briga no Baile de Inverno; e… este ano também não começou bem – enumerou o rapaz que sobreviveu.

-Uau… - Ginny comentou, realmente espantada.

-Bem, o que interessa é que conseguimos resolver as nossas diferenças e vocês só saberão exatamente o que aconteceu quando lá chegármos. Harry, lê, por favor – Hermione pediu.

"**Harry olhou para Ron e sentiu um grande alívio ao ver, por sua cara espantada, que ele não aprendera todos os livros de cor tampouco."**

-Que tipo de pessoa louca iria… - começou Fred e depois fingiu lembrar-se que Hermione estava na sala e olhou para ela com pena – oh, pois.

A rapariga lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e Harry achou melhor continuar a ler.

"— **Sou Ron Weasley.**

— **Harry Potter.**

— **Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro. Tenho outros livros recomendados, e você está na **_**História da magia moderna,**_** em **_**Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas**_** e em **_**Grandes acontecimentos do século XX.**_

— **Estou? — admirou-se Harry sentindo-se confuso.**

— **Nossa, você não sabia, eu teria procurado saber tudo que pudesse se fosse comigo — disse Hermione. — Já sabem em que casa vão ficar?"**

-Gryffindor! – Exclamaram todos os jovens, exceto Tonks, recebendo um pequeno sorriso de McGonagall.

-Eras de que casa? – Harry perguntou à rapariga encostada no seu ombro.

-Hufflepuff – ela respondeu, orgulhosamente e foi a vez de Sprout de sorrir. – Têm de admitir que a maior parte dos Hufflepuff é mais simpática que qualquer outro de outra casa.

-No teu tempo, talvez, mas há um ano atrás foram bem idiotas – Hermione comentou, lembrando-se de que até os Hufflepuff mandavam Harry abaixo. Ron parecia querer concordar mas decidiu-se pelo silêncio, tendo em conta que fizera o mesmo que a maior parte da escola.

-Primeiro: "o meu tempo", não foi assim há tanto tempo atrás, só tenho 22, estás a fazer sentir-me velha; segundo: o que aconteceu? – Tonks perguntou, preocupada.

-Primeiro: tu és velha; segundo: quando chegarmos lá, verás; terceiro: vocês não sabem? – Ele perguntou, virando-se para os professores, notando os seus olhares confusos. – Pensei que os professores soubessem tudo ou quase tudo o que acontece em Hogwarts e, realmente, não era muito difícil de perceber.

Tonks pareceu querer dizer qualquer coisa, possivelmente em relação à sua idade mas foi cortada por McGonagall.

-Nós também pensávamos isso, até tu entrares em Hogwarts.

Fred e George aplaudiram e Harry, corando levemente sob o olhar atento dos professores, voltou a ler.

"**Andei perguntando e espero ficar na Grifinória, me parece a melhor, ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá,"**

-É verdade, senhor? – Harry perguntou, interrompendo a leitura e olhando para o citado.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça, orgulhosamente e depois completou verbalmente:

-Aliás, desempenhei, em tempos, os mesmos papéis que a professora McGonagall desempenha agora.

-Quais, senhor? – Perguntou Ginny.

-Professor de Transfiguração, Chefe da casa dos Gryffindor e Vice-diretor – ele respondeu, sorrindo e relembrando-se desses tempos: ele realmente tinha saudades de ensinar.

-São perfeitos um para o outro – George sussurrou bastante audivelmente para o irmão.

-Chega, Weasley! – McGonagall exclamou, ligeiramente corada, enviando um olhar a Harry que dizia claramente "lê ou morre".

"**mas imagino que a Corvinal não seja muito ruim..."**

-Muito mau! Muito… - guinchou o professor Flitwick, indignado, olhando para Hermione que olhava para todo o lado menos para o pequeno professor, para diversão dos amigos.

"**Em todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco.**

**E foi-se embora, levando o menino sem sapo.**

— **Seja qual for a minha casa, espero que ela não esteja lá — comentou Rony"**

-Ron! – Ela exclamou, batendo-lhe na cabeça.

Ele murmurou um pedido de desculpas enquanto esfregava o sítio onde a amiga lhe tinha batido.

"**e jogou a varinha de volta na mala. — Feitiço besta. Foi o George que me ensinou, aposto que sabia que não prestava."**

-Não! – Ele exclamou, sarcasticamente.

"— **Em que casa estão os seus irmãos? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Grifinória. — A tristeza parecia estar se apoderando dele outra vez. — Mamãe e papai estiveram lá também. Não sei o que vão dizer se eu não estiver. Acho que a Corvinal não seria muito ruim, mas imagine se me puserem na Sonserina."**

-Não iria importar, Ron – Bill respondeu, tristemente. O mais novo dos Weasley apenas enconlheu os ombros, olhando para a mesa.

"— **É a casa em que Vol... Quero dizer Você-Sabe-Quem esteve?**

— **É. — E afundou novamente no assento, parecendo deprimido.**

— **Sabe, acho que as pontas dos bigodes de Scabbers ficaram um pouquinho mais claras — disse Harry, tentando distrair o pensamento de Rony das casas."**

Hermione sorriu para ele e Harry retribuiu os olhares de orgulho de Dumbledore e McGonagall com um sorriso.

-És fantástico – Tonks murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para cima, para olhar para o rapaz nos olhos. Eles estavam próximos e ambos estavam a pensar no mesmo: bastavam inclinar-se uns poucos centímetros para os seus lábios se tocarem.

Antes que se pudesse impedir, Harry inclinou-se. Contudo, no último momento, mudou o seu trajeto e colocou um leve beijo na testa de Tonks.

Ela suprimiu um suspiro de desilusão.

"— **Então, o que é que os seus irmãos mais velhos fazem agora que já terminaram?**

**Harry estava imaginando o que fazia um bruxo depois que terminava a escola.**

— **Charlie está na Romênia estudando dragões e Bill está na África fazendo um serviço para o Gringotes. Você soube o que aconteceu com o Gringotes?"**

-E começou – suspirou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar de diversão mas quando a rapariga olhou para eles, os rapazes olharam em direções opostas imediatamente.

"**O Profeta Diário só fala nisso, mas acho que morando com os muggles você não recebe o jornal. Uns caras tentaram roubar um cofre de segurança máxima.**

**Harry arregalou os olhos.**

— **Verdade? E o que aconteceu com eles?**

— **Nada, é por isso que é uma noticia tão importante. Não foram pegos. Papai disse que deve ter sido um bruxo das trevas poderoso para enganar Gringotes, mas estão achando que eles não levaram nada, isso é que é esquisito. É claro que todo o mundo fica apavorado quando uma coisa dessas acontece porque Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar por trás da coisa."**

-Bem, então tinham razão para ficarem apavorados, certo? – Harry comentou num murmúrio para os melhores amigos.

"**Harry repassou as noticias mentalmente. Estava começando a sentir um arrepio de medo toda vez que Você-Sabe-Quem era mencionado."**

-Ah, quão inocente eu era para ter medo dele… bons tempos! – Harry exclamou, divertido.

-Estás a fazer-me sentir mal – Ron comentou.

-Que disparate é esse, Potter? – Moddy grunhiu. – Mesmo os feiticeiros mais experientes têm medo!

-Não tenho culpa – Harry disse, defensivamente. – Depois de já ter tido… 3 encontros com ele até agora, não tenho medo dele. Já o conheço, sei as jogadas dele, sei o que ele faz. Não quer dizer que seja menos doloroso…

-O que é que ele te fez? – McGonagall perguntou, urgentemente.

-4º livro – ele respondeu, evasivamente.

-Dá uma pista, rapaz, isto é sério! – Exclamou Sprout.

-Digamos que nunca fui grande fã da Maldição Cruciatus e depois do meu encontro com ele, sou ainda menos – Harry disse e depois, ignorando os olhares chocados e as possíveis questões que lhe seriam feitas, ele voltou a ler rapidamente.

"**Supunha que isso fazia parte do ingresso no mundo da magia, mas tinha sido muito mais confortável dizer Voldemort sem se preocupar."**

-É verdade, venho à anos a tentar que as pessoas digam o nome dele – comentou Dumbledore, tristemente. – Não há qualquer razão para temer um nome.

-Especialmente um inventado – Harry completou, revirando os olhos.

-Inventado? – Perguntaram quase todos.

-2º livro.

"— **Qual é o seu time de Quadribol? — perguntou Rony.**

— **Hum... Não conheço nenhum — confessou Harry.**

— **O quê? — Rony parecia pasmo. — Ah, espere ai, é o melhor jogo do mundo.**

**E saiu explicando tudo sobre as quatro bolas e as posições dos sete jogadores, descreveu jogos famosos a que fora com os irmãos e a vassoura que gostaria de comprar se tivesse dinheiro. Estava mostrando a Harry as qualidades do jogo quando a porta da cabine se abriu mais uma vez, mas agora não era Neville, o menino sem sapo, nem Hermione Granger."**

-Entra o furão – declararam Harry e Ron, revirando os olhos

"**Três garotos entraram e Harry reconheceu o do meio na hora: era o garoto pálido da loja de vestes de Madame Malkin. Olhou para Harry com um interesse muito maior do que revelara no Beco Diagonal."**

— **É verdade? — perguntou — Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter está nesta cabine. Então é você?**

— **Sou — respondeu Harry.**

**Observava os outros garotos. Os dois eram fortes e pareciam muito maus. Postados dos lados do menino pálido eles pareciam guarda-costas."**

-Encantadores – Tonks murmurou, pressionando-se mais contra o rapaz ao seu lado.

"— **Ah, este é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle — apresentou o garoto pálido displicentemente, notando o interesse de Harry — E meu nome é Draco Malfoy.**

**Rony tossiu de leve, o que poderia estar escondendo uma risadinha. Malfoy olhou para ele.**

— **Acha o meu nome engraçado, é? Nem preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos têm cabelos ruivos e sardas e mais filhos do que podem sustentar."**

-Isso foi muitíssimo rude! – Bill exclamou, irritado.

-Não esperes melhor de um Malfoy – Ginny respondeu-lhe.

"— **Virou-se para Harry — Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.**

**Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry, mas Harry não a apertou."**

-Bom, Potter – Moody comentou, aprovador. – Não confies facilmente nas pessoas.

"— **Acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado — disse com frieza."**

-Ótimo – Remus disse, sorrindo.

"**Malfoy não ficou vermelho, mas um ligeiro rosado coloriu seu rosto pálido.**

— **Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, Potter. — disse lentamente. — A não ser que seja mais educado, vai acabar como os seus pais. Eles também não tinham juízo. Você se mistura com gentinha como os Weasley e aquele Hagrid e vai acabar se contaminando.**

**Harry e Rony se levantaram. O rosto de Rony estava vermelho como os cabelos.**

— **Repete isso."**

-Vocês envolveram-se em brigas antes de chegar a Hogwarts? – Flitwick perguntou, abanando a cabeça.

-Tecnicamente, não – Harry respondeu, sorrindo.

"— **Ah, você vai brigar com a gente, vai? — Malfoy caçoou.**

— **A não ser que você se retire agora — disse Harry com uma coragem maior do que sentia, porque Crabbe e Goyle eram bem maiores do que ele ou Rony.**

— **Mas não estamos com vontade de nos retirar, estamos, garotos? Já comemos toda a nossa comida e parece que vocês ainda têm alguma coisa."**

-Idiota! – Exclamou Hermione.

"**Goyle fez menção de apanhar os sapos de chocolate ao lado de Rony. Rony deu um pulo para frente, mas antes que encostasse em Goyle, este soltou um berro terrível.**

**Scabbers, o rato, estava pendurado em seu dedo, os dentinhos afiados enterrados na junta de Goyle."**

-Wohooo! Vai, Scabbers! – Exclamaram os gêmeos.

"**Crabbe e Malfoy recuaram enquanto Goyle rodava e rodava o braço, urrando, e quando Scabbers finalmente se soltou e bateu na janela,"**

-Boa, Goyle! – Harry exclamou, pela primeira vez apreciando algo que o Slytherin tenha feito.

Quase todos os outros olharam para ele como ele ele tivesse eloquecido.

Ele decidiu continuar a ler.

"**os três desapareceram na mesma hora. Talvez achassem que havia mais ratos escondidos nos doces, ou talvez tivessem ouvido passos, porque um segundo depois, Hermione Granger entrou.**

— **Que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou, vendo os doces espalhados no chão e Rony apanhando Scabbers pela cauda.**

— **Acho que apagaram ele — disse Rony a Harry. E examinou Scabbers mais atentamente. — Não... Não acredito... Ele voltou a dormir."**

-Ah, bom rato, o Scabbers! – Bill exclamou, rindo. – Na altura deste livro, ele já estava na nossa família há…

-10 anos? – Harry cortou.

-Sim, como sabias? – Bill perguntou, curioso.

-Foi só um palpite – Harry respondeu friamente, voltando a sua atenção para o livro.

"**E dormira mesmo.**

— **Você já conhecia o Malfoy?**

**Harry contou o encontro deles no Beco Diagonal.**

— **Já ouvi falar na família dele — disse Rony sombrio. — Foram os primeiros a voltar para o nosso lado depois que Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu. Disseram que tinham sido enfeitiçados. Papai não acredita nisso. Diz que o pai de Malfoy não precisou de desculpa para se bandear para o lado das Trevas. — E virou-se para Hermione. — Podemos fazer alguma coisa por você?"**

-Rude – Tonks comentou, revirando os olhos.

"— **É melhor vocês se apressarem e trocarem de roupa. Acabei de ir lá na frente perguntar ao maquinista e ele me disse que estamos quase chegando. Vocês andaram brigando? Vão se meter em encrenca antes mesmo de chegarmos lá!"**

-Pelo menos um de vocês tem as prioridades bem definidas – McGonagall disse, apesar de saber que, daquela maneira, Hermione não iria fazer amigos facilmente.

"— **Scabbers andou brigando, nós não — disse Rony, fazendo cara zangada. — Você se importa de sair para podermos nos trocar?**

— **Está bem. Só vim para cá porque as pessoas nas outras cabines estão se comportando feito crianças,"**

-Secalhar porque… são crianças? – Fred sugeriu como se Hermione tivesse 4 anos.

Ela apenas o olhou desaprovadoramente e voltou a sua atenção para Harry.

"**correndo pelos corredores — disse Hermione em tom choroso. — E você está com o nariz sujo, sabia?**

**Rony amarrou a cara quando ela se retirou. Harry espiou pela janela. Estava escurecendo. Viu montanhas e matas sob um céu arroxeado. O trem parecia estar diminuindo a velocidade. Ele e Rony tiraram os paletós e puseram as vestes longas e pretas. A de Rony estava um pouco curta, dava para ver as calças. Uma voz ecoou pelo trem.**

— **Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola.**

**O estômago de Harry revirou de nervoso e ele reparou que Rony parecia pálido sob as sardas. Os dois encheram os bolsos com o resto dos doces e se reuniram à garotada que apinhava os corredores.**

**O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas se empurraram para chegar à porta e descer na pequena plataforma escura. Harry estremeceu ao ar frio da noite. Então apareceu uma lâmpada balançando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes e Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida.**

— **Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! Tudo bem, Harry?"**

-Ele tem mesmo de chamar atenção para ti? – Ginny perguntou, revirando os olhos.

Harry riu mas encolheu os ombros.

"**O rosto grande e peludo de Rubeus Hagrid sorria por cima de um mar de cabeças.**

— **Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?**

**Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro em volta que Harry achou que devia haver grandes árvores ali.**

**Ninguém falou muito. Neville, o menino que vivia perdendo o sapo, fungou umas duas vezes.**

— **Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo. — Hagrid gritou por cima do ombro. — Logo depois dessa curva."**

-A primeira vez é inesquecível, é uma vista maravilhosa – Dumbledore comentou, sorrindo.

"**Ouviu-se um **_**ooooh**_** muito alto.**

**O caminho estreito se abrira de repente até a margem de um grande lago escuro. Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e torrinhas.**

— **Só quatro em cada barco! — gritou Hagrid, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto à margem. Harry e Rony foram seguidos até o barco por Neville e Hermione.**

— **Todos acomodados? — gritou Hagrid, que tinha um barco só para si. — Então... VAMOS!**

**E a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo no alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.**

— **Abaixem as cabeças! — berrou Hagrid quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco, todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco."**

-O James e o Sirius não ouviram o Hagrid – informou Lupin, rindo, sendo seguido por outros.

"**Foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram subindo em pedras e seixos.**

— **Ei, você ai! É o seu sapo? — perguntou Hagrid, que verificava os barcos à medida que as pessoas desembarcavam.**

— **Trevor! — gritou Neville feliz, estendendo as mãos."**

-Parece ser um sapo inteligente – Sprout comentou, sorrindo, ignorando os risos abafados dos mais novos.

"**Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofinho e úmido à sombra do castelo.**

**Galgaram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.**

— **Estão todos aqui? Você aí, ainda está com o seu sapo?**

**Hagrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo."**

-Foi o fim do capítulo – Harry avisou, aliviado. – Quem quer ler?

-Eu, se ninguém quiser – McGonagall ofereceu-se.

Harry estendeu-lhe o livro, suspirando. Julgava saber qual seria o próximo capítulo. E, realmente, em breve a voz da professora McGonagall anunciou: "O Chapéu Selecionador".

* * *

**Já sabem, quantas mais reviews tiver, mais rápido terão vocês o proximo capitulo!  
Marquem como favorita e sigam por favooooooooor, façam um escritor feliz :)**

**carol-bombom obrigado e ainda bem que se está divertindo com a minha fic. Compreendo que possa ser estranho, eu também não sou um ' grande fan ' de harry/tonks mas acontece que li uma fic entre eles e decidi experimentar, queria fazer algo que não fosse cliché.**

**HMD**


	10. NOTA MAIS IMPORTANTE !

**N/A: Sei que estou a demorar mais do que o habitual para postar o próximo capítulo mas não tenho tido as reviews que pensava que iria ter ( apesar de ter adorado as que me mandaram, muitissimo obrigado, e tambem a todos os que tem lido a historia, marcado como favorita e seguido ) por isso penso que vou parar com esta fic e talvez passá-la para inglês ou esquecê-la, de qualquer maneira, gostaria de saber as vossas opinioes**

**HMD**


End file.
